Kurse of The Krawl
by AndrewK9000
Summary: The Guardians are called upon to defend against the greatest threat to their universe, The Krawl. Inspired by the new game for the Nintendo DS, Spectrobes.
1. Chapter 1: Broken Seals

Greetings fellow readers and writers! You are about to experience my 14th story and I hope you like it! We're once again about to enter the world of our five favorite girls from Heatherfield. I'll bet you're thinking _oh great, he's gonna cross W.I.T.C.H. with Naruto and One Piece again, big f#ck$ng woop._ Well you can relax; I'm not crossing W.I.T.C.H. with Naruto and One Piece again. Well, I may have a few characters from Naruto come in later, but Naruto Uzumaki won't make an appearance in this story.

This time around we're crossing W.I.T.C.H. with 'Spectrobes,' a new game for the Nintendo DS, a very cool game if I say so myself. The game just screams 'crossover!' and I hope to be the first to make a fic about Spectrobes.

Time wise this story takes place about two and a half months after my last W.I.T.C.H. fic, 'Fullmetal W.I.T.C.H.,' making it sometime in May of 2008. Now I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Spectrobes so don't sue me, I'm just trying to tell a good story. And now, without any further delay, please enjoy…

**Kurse of The Krawl**

**By AndrewK9000**

Chapter 1: Broken Seal

On a small, desolate planet, much like Earth's Moon but with a breathable atmosphere, orbiting a blue star near the center of the galaxy, a madman plotted something foul. He looked to be Caucasian with light brown hair and pale orange eyes, with the whites tinted red. He was dressed in archeological clothing. In his hands he held several scrolls written in a nearly forgotten alien language. These documents, penned long before man discovered fire, were what lead the lunatic to this barren world.

The madman wasn't alone. He had dragged several people along with him on this journey that promised to end in evil. Most of them were hired helpers who were ignorant on the true purpose of this foul mission. But one man in the group knew the awful truth. He too was dressed as an archeologist.

"Dr. Cager," said the rational man, "I must ask you one last time to stop this madness. Truly you do not understand what you're trying to do."

"Oh, Emory," said Dr. Cager in a voice that brimmed with mad energy, "It is you who doesn't understand our purpose here today. What I am about to do will change the galaxy, if not the universe."

"It will change the universe," said Emory, "But for the worse. For the love of the gods, Dr. Cager! Think of your people! Think of your whole f#ck$ng world! If you go through with this, it will all be destroyed!"

"Sometimes sacrifices are needed for the greater good, my friend," said Dr. Cager. He motioned to the men he hired, "Start digging you lazy dogs! I'm not paying you to stand around and do nothing!"

"If you won't consider your people and home world, Dr. Cager," said Emory, "Then think of your daughter. Is she worth sacrificing?"

At the mention of his daughter the red began to fade from Dr. Cager's eyes. He hesitated for two seconds, blinked, and the red had returned, only more pronounced. "I'm doing this for my daughter, Emory. And I'll thank you no not bring her into this again!"

"You truly have lost your mind," said Emory, "You leave me with no choice. I won't stand by and let you destroy all life in the universe!"

"Then I'm afraid this is the end of our friendship, Emory." Calmly, as if talking a walk in the park, Dr. Cager pulled out a laser pistol as shot Emory in the chest. Emory dropped to the ground like a stone.

"You monster!" gasped Emory as blood began to fill his lungs, "How could you?"

"As I told you, Emory," said Dr. Cager, "Sacrifices need to be made for the greater good."

"Damn you, Cager!" exclaimed Emory, "Damn you to Hell! You won't get away with this, someone will stop your madness!"

"Oh really," said Dr. Cager in a sarcastic tone, "Who's gonna stop me? I'm about to unleash the greatest force the universe has ever seen. Just who is going to stop me? I ask you, who?"

"I don't know," gasped Emory, "But there must be people out there who will stand up to your insanity! Someone will end your madness before it's too late!"

"You're boring me now," said Dr. Cager. He aimed his pistol at Emory's head and pulled the trigger, ending the life of his former friend.

As he holstered his weapon he noticed the workers had stopped digging and were staring at him. "What did I just say to you?" he said, "Get back to work, unless you wish to join my dead friend here!" With that the workers continued digging.

It wasn't long before the diggers found what Dr. Cager was looking for; a huge metal urn with covered in the same ancient writing that lead the madman to this place. The urn had a covering made of a different metal.

"At last," said Dr. Cager as he motioned to the workers. They brought forth a ladder and placed it against the urn. "At long last," said the lunatic as he climbed the ladder to the metal top of the urn, a crowbar in his hand, "The power is within my grasp!"

He heaved the crowbar against the metal top, forcing it off the urn. He looked inside; the urn was filled with some sort of multi-colored, viscous fluid that pulsated with dark energy.

"The power of The Krawl is finally mine!" exclaimed Dr. Cager as he plunged his hand into the pulsating goop. For a second nothing happened. Then the fluid reacted to Dr. Cager's presence. It began to slither up his arm as if it had a life of it's own.

"Yes!" exclaimed Dr. Cager as the goop spread over his arm and onto his upper torso, "Give me your power!"

Suddenly several tendrils of the fluid shot out of the urn and connected with the workers. They screamed in terror as the goop began to consume them, absorbing their bodies into the fluid. "Ultimate power!" howled Dr. Cager as the fluid consumed his body.

Once all the workers had been consumed, the fluid began to take shape into several individual shapes. These had a somewhat humanoid appearance; they hand arms, a head and a torso, but that's where the resemblance ended. They were at least eight feet tall, had no legs, slithered like snakes, the limbs elongated, their entire bodies throbbing like amoebas.

The amoeba-like creatures then began to absorb the rock surrounding them until they had a huge crater in the ground two miles wide and a mile deep. All the time more and more of the creatures were created. When one amoeba had consumed enough of it's surroundings, it split in two like a real amoeba.

Within 35 hours the entire planet had been consumed, leaving only dust and a few large chunks of debris floating in space. There were now thousands of the amoeba creatures, as well as several other varieties created from the urn. The creatures hovered in the vacuum of space, all pulsating with dark energy.

The pulses grew in frequency and intensity as several black vortexes formed around the creatures. Many of the amoeba creatures entered the vortexes. Said vortexes then began to scatter in different directions towards distant stars in the galaxy.

Four days later…

Deep within the halls of Candracar, The Oracle sat meditating, as was usual for that time of day. Then again, time had no real meaning in Candracar, The Oracle meditated when he felt like meditating.

Suddenly his meditations were disturbed as he sensed a dark presence in one of the many realities he watched over. The Oracle had never felt anything like this new evil before, yet he knew what it was. His predecessors had warned that this day would come; yet he had hoped that he would not live to see this day come to pass.

It was then that The Oracle's ever-loyal aide Tibor burst into the room. "Oracle!" exclaimed Tibor, "Something terrible has happened in the universe of The Guardians!"

"I know, Tibor," said The Oracle, his voice calm as usual despite the growing dread in his heart, "I've sensed what has happened. We must summon The Guardians as soon as we can, for The Krawl have been unsealed."

Elsewhere in Candracar walked Yan Lin, former Air Guardian. She walked down the halls, oblivious to the coming horror that would grip her home universe. But no threats of danger bothered Yan Lin, today she was here to visit her friend Nerissa.

It had been over nine months since Will's cousin Jaden Yuki duel Nerissa over possession of The Heart of Candracar. After Jaden's victory, Will forced Nerissa to face her inner darkness. The experience left Nerissa in a catatonic state. The Oracle then place a memory block on Nerissa's mind, leaving the former Keeper of The Heart with no memory of the previous forty years, and with no memory of turning to the dark side.

(See 'Heart of the Cards' for further details)

Just then Yan Lin heard an ear-piercing scream from Nerissa's room. Hurrying as fast as she could, Yan Lin burst into her friend's room to find Nerissa, in bed, drenched with cold sweat, a look of shear terror on her face. Said face looked to be in her mid-twenties, despite the fact that she was over 60 years old.

"Nerissa!" said Yan Lin, "What happened!"

"Yan Lin!" said Nerissa, her voice trembling with fear, "I've just had the most terrible nightmare in my life. I dreamt that I murdered Cassidy! I dreamt that I had turned to the dark side"

Forty years ago, back when Yan Lin and Nerissa were Guardians, Nerissa began to use The Heart of Candracar for selfish reasons. She kept drawing on the crystal's power for more and more personal gain. Eventually The Oracle and the Council of Candracar decreed that Nerissa had abused the right and privilege to be Keeper of The Heart. The crystal was passed to Cassidy, the current Water Guardian.

The other Guardians, Kadma and Halinor, agreed with The Oracle's decision, that Nerissa needed a lesson in humility. Nerissa disagreed to the point where she murdered Cassidy to get the crystal back. It took all the strength of Halinor, Kadma and Yan Lin to get the crystal away from Nerissa. The Oracle decreed that Nerissa was to be locked away for all time as punishment for her crimes. Nerissa escaped, but that's another story.

"It's alright," said Yan Lin as she sat down to comfort her friend, "It was just a dream." When The Oracle blocked Nerissa's memories, she was told that Cassidy died fighting a dream demon and that Nerissa was put into an enchanted sleep.

"It was so real," said Nerissa, "I could see the horror in Cassidy's face as I killed her, it was as if it really happened, that I truly turned evil." She looked towards Yan "It wasn't a dream, was it? I really turned to the dark side, did I?"

At first Yan Lin didn't know what to say. She knew that the memory block was only a temporary solution; that it would eventually wear off. But The Oracle had said that it would wear off when Nerissa was ready to accept the truth of her actions. Yan Lin didn't expect Nerissa's memories to return so soon. But it would be better if she were to tell her friend the truth, rather than let Nerissa discover the truth on her own.

"Nerissa," said Yan Lin, "There's something I have to tell you, something that won't be easy to accept, but it's the truth."

The end of chapter 1. Next chapter we look in on Will and the other Guardians and see how they've been doing. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Calm Before The Storm

Last time we witnessed the unsealing of a most foul, well, um err, thing. That's what The Krawl could be best described as, things. The Oracle sensed the unleashing of The Krawl. Meanwhile, Nerissa's memories began to comeback, so Yan Lin decided that it would be best if she told her friend the truth. On with the show!

Chapter 2: Calm Before The Storm

Meanwhile in Heatherfield, Will sat at her desk, poised over her recently bought journal. Since she and her fellow Guardians had returned from their last mission, a mission that resulted in the destruction of 2 of the 5 members of the demonic God Hand, Will felt that she should keep a record of the exploits of her and her friends.

She had bought the journal just over a month previous and had spent as much time as she could writing down everything Guardian related that happened to her and her friends since Yan Lin told them of their destiny. Will had just now finished recording the details of that last mission, ending with the farewells of all the allies she and her friends joined with to stop the fabric of reality from being destroyed by the evil Pai-Mey Matoya, the horrific Dadga Khan (who had desired to mate with Cornelia) and the most foul God Hand.

(Said allies included Naruto and his fellow ninjas, Luffy and his fellow pirates, Max Kildare and his fellow Ramblers, and the Elric brothers; Edward (a.k.a. the Fullmetal Alchemist) and Alphonse. For more details, see 'Fullmetal W.I.T.C.H.')

Will sat back from her writing and thought of all that had happened since the last mission. Hay Lin had employed her artistic talents in painting several landscapes of the many worlds The Guardians had visited, including Metamore and one incredible view of the city of Meridian. These paintings were featured in the local media and were gaining wide spread recognition. Naturally, everyone who saw the landscapes believed them to be a product of an incredibly imaginative and talented 16-year old girl, but Hay Lin and her friends new better.

Cornelia was realizing her dream of becoming a superstar. She was recently featured in a small fashion magazine and was also gaining recognition in her talents in ice-skating. Her coach and peers say she might be able to enter the 2010 Winter Olympics.

Something unexpected happened to her in mid April. While using her Earth powers to help a dieing fern, Cornelia was observed by her younger sister Lillian. Cornelia nearly freaked out when her sister told her, in private, that she knew about her powers. Yet her fears were abated when Lillian willingly promised not to tell anyone. She revealed to her big sister that she had secrets of her own, but more about that later.

It was Taranee who took the pictures of Cornelia that were featured in the magazine. Working as a professional photographer was starting to seem the ideal job to Taranee. Yet her dreams were nearly shattered when her big brother Peter told her that he knew about Taranee's powers, that he had always known. Peter, as it turns out, has the ability to view into the spirit realm in times of meditation, but more on that later as well.

Irma was rapidly becoming the top standup comedian in Heatherfield; partly do to her impressions of famous celebrities. She was still dating Martin, he still a mad genius, but much less of a turbo nerd after being forced into a makeover. About three weeks ago Irma overheard her brother Christopher talking with Lillian about Irma and Cornelia. Apparently Christopher and Lillian have a lot in common; both have sisters who save the world on a regular basis and they both have secrets of their own. Again more on that later.

As for Will, about a week ago she had decided that she had enough of lying to her mother. One afternoon she asked if she could talk to her mom about something extremely important. Susan Vandom then received the shock of her life when her daughter demonstrated that she could talk to electrical appliances, which could also talk back in Will's presence. Will explained to her mother that these powers that she and her friends have are a responsibility and that they were given these powers because they are the right people to have them. After recovering from her initial shock, Susan realized just how special her daughter is. The two are now closer than ever.

The girls seemed happier now that they had people they can talk to about their powers. Of course Taranee already had Nigel, Cornelia had Caleb and Will had Matt. Hay Lin still kept in contact with Rock Lee. And as I said, Irma and Martin were still going strong.

Matt's band, Cobalt Blue, (called Wreck 55 in the show) was dong well. The band had recently recorded two albums. One was full of original songs; the other was a Pink Floyd cover. Both albums were slowing climbing up the charts, slowly but steadily

As Will recorded all this in her journal she felt that her life had reached a very good place. Her mom had accepted her for who she is and both a young woman and as a Guardian; she had four of the best friends anyone could ever have; she had a loving boyfriend and on top of all that, she saved the world, the universe, all of reality in fact on a regular basis.

Yet despite all the goodness around her, Will felt that it wouldn't last much longer. Will knew that there was an unwritten law of life that good times don't last for long. Trouble was sure to be on its way. Will had no idea just how true her thoughts were.

The end of chapter 2. Next chapter The Guardians are informed on the growing threat to their universe. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: The New Threat

Last time we looked in on Will as she thought about recent events, including her revealing to her mom her powers. Yet Will sensed that the good times were soon to end, though she knew not why. On with the show!

Chapter 3: The New Threat

The next day found Will as she met up with her friends in the park. "So, how's everyone doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Taranee, "A little freaked out when Peter told me that he knew about us since the beginning, but he promised not to tell anyone."

"I would have never guessed that your brother is psychic," said Hay Lin, "As for me, I'm enjoying the thrills of being a young, successful artist. I miss Lee though, I haven't been to see him lately."

"Here's something I would have never guessed," said Irma, "My little brother, a magician of all things. Excuse me, a mage, as Chris told me."

"You think you've got troubles," said Cornelia, "I always knew my sister Lillian was a witch, but not a real one."

In the same bookstore where Will bought her journal, Christopher and Lillian found what they at first thought was a book on stage magic. The book turned out to be a real grimoire or spell book. I'm talking ancient magic that has been long forgotten. Or, at least forgotten until two ten-year old kids found the book and started using it.

From what Irma and Cornelia had told the others, Christopher and Lillian were still on the basics of magic: levitations of small objects, turning small objects into other things, just to name a few. Irma and Cornelia had struck a bargain with their siblings; if one side kept the other side secret, then vice versa would do so. Of course Will, Taranee and Hay Lin were allowed to be in on the Chris's and Lillian's secret.

"I think those two are well on their way to becoming really adept magic users," said Taranee, "Perhaps one day Chris and Lillian could help us out in keeping the forces of evil at bay."

"I just had a really cool idea," said Hay Lin eagerly, "What if, one day when Chris and Lillian were a bit older, they both fell in love and got together?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," said Will, "Because if Christopher and Lillian got married, then Irma and Cornelia would be in-laws."

Will's words caused Irma and Cornelia to look at each other for a few seconds. A look that seemed to say 'eww!' grew on their faces.

"So, Will," said Taranee, "How is it with you and your mom?"

"Couldn't be better," said Will, "Now that I'm not living in constant fear of my mom finding out about my powers and thinking I'm a freak. In fact, things are better with my mom and me than ever before. Mom realizes that I've been given this huge responsibility and that I'm dealing with it as best as I can."

"As long as the two of you are getting along," said Taranee, "That's all that matters."

"Oh we're doing more than getting along," said Will, "Mom told me she's curious to see just what it is to be a Guardian. I promised her that I'd take her along the next time we Fold somewhere, preferably to Meridian."

"Well we haven't been to see Elyon for a while," said Cornelia, "And since it's the weekend, how about now?"

Unfortunately for our heroes, the threads of fate had conspired to ruin Cornelia's suggestion.

It was then that Yan Lin teleported in from Candracar. "There you are," said the former Air Guardian, "The Oracle needs to speak with you five, right now."

"Is something wrong, grandma?" asked Hay Lin.

"You have no idea just how wrong things are, Hay Lin," said Yan Lin, "This is probably going to be the most horrific challenge you five have faced as Guardians. But it'll be better if The Oracle were to explain things. I still need to collect Caleb, Matt and they boys; they'll be needed for this crisis as well."

"This must be really, really serious if my grandma is so tense," said Hay Lin.

While Yan Lin went to find the boys, Will pulled out the crystal and folded to the Temple of Candracar. There they were greeted by the feline form of Luba, Keeper of The Aramures. The Aramures are the source of the girl's powers, and it is Luba's duty to watch over them.

"Welcome, Guardians," said Luba, "I'm afraid that dark times are fast approaching and you five are needed now more than ever."

"What's happening that so terrible?" asked Willa s the girls were showed to the main council chambers.

"The Oracle will explain all the details," said Luba, "But what I do know is that a malevolent race has been unleashed in your universe; an lifeform hell-bent on devouring all that stands in it's way."

"When you say devouring," said Cornelia, "Do you mean eating or destroying?"

"Both," said Luba, "The Oracle will explain further."

Will and the others then entered the council chambers of Candracar where The Oracle, Tibor, and surprisingly Nerissa stood waiting. The girls were slightly taken aback at the sight of their former nemesis, but relaxed when they remembered that Nerissa wasn't a threat anymore.

"I humbly regret that we meet again under such dire circumstances," said The Oracle, "But the shroud of chaos has begun to cover your universe."

At that time Yan Lin came in with Matt, Caleb, Nigel, Martin and Eric. "What's all the ho-ha about?" asked Nigel, "What crazy evil needs it's ass kicked this time?"

"He's just eager," said Taranee, "Brave and eager, that's my man for you."

"It'll take more than courage and eagerness to survive what's coming," said Tibor, "for The Krawl have been unsealed."

"Okay," said Irma, "Just who or what are The Krawl?"

"The Krawl," said The Oracle, "Are an amoeba-like race of aliens that were spawned nearly sixty-five thousand years ago. For ten millennia The Krawl rage across the cosmos unchecked, destroying anything that stood in their way. Whole planets were devoured; absorbed into their bodies so more of the foul creatures could spawn."

"The Krawl exist as a group collective," sad Tibor, "Each individual Krawl or drone is connected mentally with the whole of the race. What one Krawl drone experiences, all of them experience."

"One race, one mind," said Martin, "Reminds me of 'The Borg' from StarTrek©."

"This isn't science fiction," said Tibor, "The Krawl have one purpose: The complete absorption of all sentient life and the destruction of every planet in the universe. They won't stop until there's nothing left to absorb, until only them and the stars remain."

"Well if they're back," said Will, "How were they stopped before?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that question, Will," said The Oracle, "The Krawl devoured whole galaxy's before invading yours. They would have absorbed everything in The Milky Way around fifty-three thousands years ago. But for some unexplained reason, the entire species of The Krawl was sealed up in a metal urn on a barren planet near the center of the galaxy. There they stayed until roughly five days ago. Now the scourge of The Krawl has returned to threaten free life in the universe."

"How was The Krawl unsealed?" asked Eric.

"We think someone deliberately sought out the urn and opened it," said Tibor, "As to why anyone would do such a thing, we don't know."

"This doesn't seem all that difficult," said Caleb.

"You think so," said Nerissa. Will and the others almost forgot that she was there and were a little startled to hear her speak "The Krawl have the ability to adapt to any environment before destroying it. They can also adapt to whatever stands in their way, offensively or defensively. There's a chance that The Krawl would adapt against your powers."

"If our powers do become ineffective against The Krawl," said Hay Lin, "Then what can stand up to them?"

"There was once a race that was immune to the adapting ability of The Krawl," said The Oracle, "These creatures, Spectrobes they were called, were beings of incredible power. Many planets were spared the wrath of The Krawl because there were Spectrobes defending that planet."

"Sounds like my kind of critter," said Matt, "Where can we find these Spectrobes?"

"You can't," said Tibor, "The last Spectrobe died approximately 4,500 years ago. Only their fossils remain." An attendant brought in five fossils on a metal cart. The fossils were roughly the size of a football, each in a different shape. Martin and Taranee, being the smart people they were, were instantly curious.

"Amazing," said Martin as he scanned on of the fossils with his PDA, "This rock is over 15,000 years old, yet I'm detecting faint energy readings."

As Hay Lin picked up one of the fossils, her eyes glazed over for a second, then she sighed in content, as if something very good just happened.

"What?" asked Irma, "What's so happy?"

"I don't know," said Hay Lin, "I just got this really good feeling when I touched the fossil. Don't ask me what it is, but it's good."

Cornelia picked up one of the fossils and the same content look dawned on her face. "Hay Lin's right," said Cornelia, "These fossils are good, just good."

Will and Taranee picked up the remaining fossils while Irma took the one Martin was holding. To Will it was as if all her troubles had vanished, like this fossil was the key to saving the universe. It was as if a part of her was missing and this fossil was that missing part, that with it she was complete.

"Now this is interesting," said Martin as he checked his PDA, "The energy levels in the fossils just rose a bit. It's as if Will and the girls are charging them."

"You don't suppose that the fossils are still alive somewhat?" asked Eric.

"It's a distinct possibility," said The Oracle, "It is a great mystery as to why the Spectrobes went extinct. Perhaps they are mealy sleeping; perhaps they are simply waiting for when they are needed again. Tibor, Luba, I shall need your assistance. I believe there is a way to revive the Spectrobes. All we need to do is find it."

It was then that Yan Lin asked both Will and Caleb for a moment alone.

"What's up?" asked Will.

"I'm not the one who wants to talk to the two of you," said Yan Lin, "Nerissa is."

"And why would Nerissa want to talk to us?" asked Caleb.

"Because, my son," said Nerissa, "We need to cleanse the past and move forward." Nerissa then looked Will in the eye, "Yes, Will Vandom, I remember everything."

The end of chapter 3. Next chapter Nerissa attempts to make amends for past wrongs. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Starting Over

Last time around Will, the other Guardians and the boys were summoned to Candracar to hear dire news. The Oracle explained that The Krawl, a malevolent race bent on devouring the universe, has been unleashed. It was said that The Guardians may not have what it takes to defeat The Krawl; that their powers won't be effective against the creatures. Apparently an extinct race called Spectrobes were the only species that could defend against The Krawl. Yet things seemed to get better when five Spectrobe fossils were given to the girls. It appears that the fossils aren't as dead as they seem. Meanwhile Nerissa revealed to Will and Caleb that she remembers everything. On with the show!

Chapter 4: Starting Over

Nerissa then looked Will in the eye, "Yes, Will Vandom, I remember everything."

"Everything?" asked Will in a slightly nervous tone, her hand grasping The Heart of Candracar, as if to protect is as well as to call on it for strength.

"Well not every single detail," said Nerissa, "There's still a lot that's all fuzzy. But I remember the important parts: My using the crystal for selfish purposes; having the crystal taken away from me; murdering Cassidy to get it back; being sealed up in Mt./ Thatnos and escaping.

"I remember trying to ruin the lives of you and your friends; that I turned the one you love against you in order to gain possession of the crystal; also brainwashing my friends into serving me.

"I remember dieing, something that I wish I didn't remember. I remember teaming up with that horrid woman, Pai-Mey Matoya; threatening the life of your loved one again and taking the crystal from you. I remember journeying to Candracar to destroy it, only to face your cousin in a Shadow Game, one that cost me more than the crystal; it cost me a good portion of my soul. I remember you forcing me to face the truth about myself, something I couldn't handle. But most importantly, I remember that I have a son, Caleb."

There was a minute of silence before Caleb spoke, "So?" he asked.

"So, what?" asked Nerissa.

"So what do you want?" asked Will.

"What do you mean 'what do I want'?" asked Nerissa, "I'm trying to tell you that I've changed since our last encounter."

"Bull sh$t!" exclaimed Matt. He and everyone was apparently eavesdropping on the conversation, "Last time around you nearly killed me."

"I agree," said Irma, "This is bull sh$t. Nerissa can't be trusted to tell the truth. Even if she does tell some truth, it's always mixed with lies."

"Nerissa can't be trusted, period!" said Cornelia. "All she wants is revenge. Revenge and the crystal."

"I have no desire for either," said Nerissa, "The Heart of Candracar is with whom it belongs, and revenge is no longer a word in my vocabulary. Because of you, Will, my eyes are no longer clouded by hate."

"That's what they all say," said Martin, "Every time a villain claims to have repented, he or she is only playing possum. I'll bet you're only biding your time for your chance to get the crystal."

"I could have tried to take the crystal at least a dozen times by now," said Nerissa, "I could have taken any of you as hostage, but I didn't. I'm a changed woman, thanks to Will and all of you."

"I think we need to have a group conference here," said Hay Lin, "we need to sort this out properly."

"No need," said Taranee, "I think Will should decide what to do. Nerissa is her nemesis after all. Oh, my bad, _former_ nemesis."

Will spent the next five minutes pondering the situation. She remembered all the wickedness that Nerissa had committed in her time of darkness. But Will also remembered that she spared Nerissa back when her cousin Jaden dueled Nerissa over the crystal, that Will and The Oracle decided that Nerissa deserved a second chance.

"_Sometimes all that is needed to redeem oneself,"_ thought Will, _"Is a second chance. It's time Nerissa had hers."_ She set her gaze on Nerissa, "I believe you are sincere," said Will, "That you wish to make up for past wrongs. I'm willing to trust you."

"That's all I ask for," said Nerissa, "Trust. I know that the rest of you still think ill of me. I hope that before this crisis is over we can resolve our differences and work together to defeat The Krawl."

She then fixed her sight on Caleb, "I know you despise me the most, my son. I don't expect that you change your opinion of me overnight. I only wish that one day we can put the past behind us and move forward." With that Nerissa went off into another part of The Temple.

"You okay?" asked Cornelia to Caleb, "You look like you're about to break something."

"How dare she!" said Caleb, "How dare that woman treat me like we're family!"

"But you are," said Irma, "She is your mom."

"She may have given birth to me," said Caleb, "But that's as far as we're related. I have no mother, period!"

"You know," said Eric, "It's feelings like that that caused Nerissa to turn to the dark side in the first place."

"That may be," said Matt, "But I don't trust Nerissa, not as far as I can spit. But I trust Will's judgment. If she trusts Nerissa, then that's that."

"I agree," said Martin, "We should give Nerissa a chance, just to see if she's really changed."

"And if she hasn't," said Taranee, "Then we'll have to do the whole thing over again and kill Nerissa again. Then she'll raise herself from the grave again and the cycle will start over."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," said Cornelia, "For all our sakes."

The end of chapter 4. Next chapter our heroes learn more about the ancient race of Spectrobes. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Legend of the Spectrobes

Last time we learned that not only does Nerissa remember what happened; she wants to redeem herself. None of our heroes trust Nerissa, especially Caleb, none except Will. She believes that Nerissa truly wants to make up for past wrongs. The others trust Will, and therefore are willing to give Nerissa a chance. On with the show!

Chapter 5: Legend of The Spectrobes

While our heroes were mulling over what to do about Nerissa, Hay Lin noticed that her grandmother was absent. "The Oracle asked her for a favor," said Luba to Hay Lin, "Your grandmother has returned to your Earth to fetch two others whom may be able to help."

"Who?" asked Irma, "Who else from Earth can help?"

"You'll find out," said Luba, "Perhaps sooner than you think."

What did she mean by that?" asked Cornelia. Irma shrugged to say _I don't know._

Meanwhile Tibor had come up with more information on Spectrobes: "The race of Spectrobes is in fact compromised of several subspecies, each with unique abilities and powers. Will, the fossil you touched was once a Komainu Spectrobe. Komainu were highly intelligent creatures and had a knack for finding lost items.

"Irma, your fossil was a Shakin, a water based Spectrobe with a nearly indestructible body." Irma noticed part of the outline on her fossil was shaped like a sword.

Taranee's fossil was one big piece with a smaller piece attacked by a small stone link. "Taranee, yours is a Spiko Spectrobe. Its tail is especially strong and can crack a cinderblock in half easily.

"Cornelia, your fossil is a Dongor; a highly loyal creature that is always there for it's friends. And Hay Lin, yours is a Zoza Spectrobe; a strong willed creature who is always ready for adventure."

"Well now we know what to call them," said Nigel, "So how does that help us fight The Krawl?"

"Before the Spectrobes can help fight The Krawl," said The Oracle, "We need to revive them. I've been pondering the reaction of The Guardians when they first touched the fossils. I believe the girls are now connected to their respective fossil, or rather the Spectrobe each fossil contains."

"I hate to be a wet blanket," said Cornelia.

"Too late," interrupted Irma.

"Anyway," said Cornelia as she glared at Irma, "These Spectrobes sound like cool creatures, but from the size of the fossils, I doubt they could be much help against The Krawl."

"True, the fossilized creatures you hold are small now," said Tibor, "But once they are revived and their powers reenergized, I guarantee that you'll be amazed. Spectrobes get their power from minergy crystals. When a Spectrobe absorbs enough minergy it changes forms into a larger, more powerful creature."

"So we need to find a whole lot of minergy crystals," said Matt, "Shouldn't be too hard. What do they look like?"

"There are several varieties of minergy crystals," said Luba, "But the most common are in three distinct shapes, each with different enhancing qualities: Crescent crystals increase stamina, Pyramids increase overall attack power and Rectangle crystals increase defensive power. Also, the crystals come in four different colors: yellow, green, indigo and purple. Yellow crystals are the most common and only increase minergy levels by a small amount. Green and indigo crystals are more effective but are harder to find. Purple crystals are the rarest of them all and greatly increase minergy levels. But if one were to look hard enough, one would all the crystals one needs for his or her Spectrobe."

"Sounds like we've got a lot of digging to do," said Caleb, "Where can we find these crystals?"

"They used to be found all over the cosmos in your universe," said The Oracle, "But their power tends to diminish over time. Now there are only a few planets that still have active crystals."

"We have a few crystals here in The Temple," said Tibor, "Perhaps they shall give you younglings an idea of what to look for."

It was then that one of the Temple attendants delivered some really bad news to The Oracle. "So it truly has begun," said The Oracle grimly after the attendant finished whispering into his ear.

"What has truly begun?" asked Will.

"Up until now The Krawl have attacked and devoured out of the way planets, places that don't support intelligent life. This makes them difficult to track. But now the enemy has begun its assault on the civilized worlds of the galaxy. I've just been informed that Arcadium Prime is under attack from The Krawl."

"Arcadium Prime," said Tibor, "Is a world very much like your Earth in terms of people and culture, yet more advanced in technology. The people of that world had recently developed long range space travel."

"I just had a horrible thought," said Martin, "'Why haven't The Krawl attacked populated planets until now?' I think it's because they weren't ready yet. They needed to build up their numbers by absorbing empty planets."

"That doesn't sound so horrible," said Irma.

"It gets worse," said Martin, "I believe Arcadium Prime is only the start of the fall of advanced civilizations. The Krawl are going after planets with advanced technology. Any world capable of traveling long distances in space must also be able to defend itself from alien invaders. So The Krawl are eliminating potential threats."

"Then we had better get over to Arcadium Prime before it's too late," said Will, The Heart of Candracar already out and ready to make a Fold. The girls and the boys were ready to go and help stop The Krawl.

"We hope to have found a method to revive the Spectrobes before too long," said Luba, "Hopefully we'll discover a way by the time you get back."

"Take care, Guardians," said The Oracle, "The Krawl are unlike anything you have faced before. They aren't people driven by evil; The Krawl are evil incarnate."

"I think we can handle a couple of amoebas," said Cornelia, "After all we've been through, The Krawl shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"You said it, Corney!" exclaimed Irma as Will formed the Fold.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that!" snapped Cornelia as our heroes entered the Fold, which closed up once they were through.

Less than a minute later Yan Lin returned with the two individuals she had been asked to bring to Candracar. As the newcomers gazed in awe at their surroundings, Yan Lin asked The Oracle, "Where are the girls?"

"The Guardians and their friends have traveled to face The Krawl," said Tibor, "You just missed them."

"Hay Lin," said Yan Lin to herself, "Will, all of you; be careful."

The end of chapter 5. Next chapter our heroes come face to face with the new enemy, The Krawl. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Encounter With The Krawl

Last time our heroes learned more about the Spectrobe fossils, especially the five that Will and the other Guardians have apparently bonded with. Meanwhile word came in that The Krawl had begun their assault on civilization in the galaxy. Our heroes folded to Arcadium Prime to fight back at The Krawl. On with the show!

Chapter 6: Encounter With The Krawl

Six hours before The Oracle received the bad news, Arcadium Prime was a bright, shinning jewel floating the cosmos. The planet boasted a large population roughly over five billion, yet there was no overcrowding. Technology wise the planet was roughly 70 years ahead of Earth. Ten years ago the scientists on Arcadium Prime had discovered faster-than-light travel and had a thriving starship trade.

None of that mattered now, for The Krawl has descended upon Arcadium Prime. When Will and the others emerged from the fold they saw a world in chaos. Large chunks of the planet were missing, as if eaten away. Millions had been killed already and many millions had their homes destroyed, and things were only getting worse.

"So this is what The Krawl does to planets," said Will as she and the others gazed around at their surroundings. They had arrived at what was apparently a spaceport filled with several starships. People were running about all over the place, jostling to get onto the starships.

"This is terrible," said Hay Lin, "We've got to do something to help these people."

"If you want to help us," said one of the locals, "You can go back to wherever you came from." Several of the native people, human like people, had seen our heroes emerge from the Fold and had gathered around.

"I think we're not wanted here," said Nigel.

"Damn right you're not wanted!" snapped another of the locals, "Our world is dieing as we speak. The last thing we need is more invaders!" The crowd was starting to get ugly.

"Hold on a second!" one of the locals, a man of about 50 years with short graying hair and brown eyes stood forward, "You five girls, you're The Guardians, are you not?"

"We are," said Will as she displayed the crystal for the man to see.

"I've heard of them," said another of the locals. Several people in the crowd nodded in agreement.

"This world of ours has all but forgotten the old legends," said the man who spoke up, "But a handful of us remember that there are those who defend the helpless and protect the innocent. I'm Dr. Hadrian Lancaster, scientist and physician. I know that you girls have fantastic powers, but I'm afraid you're too late; this world is doomed."

"How so?" asked Taranee.

"Those things!" exclaimed a woman in the crowd, "They came from the stars in black vortexes!"

"Our technology was useless against the creatures," said Dr. Lancaster, "no matter what we threw at them, they soon adapted to it. One by one our cities were destroyed. It wasn't long before their devouring of our world ruptured the fault lines. Within the hour this planet will be destroyed."

"He's right," said Cornelia, her face contorted with distant pain, "I can feel the suffering of this world, I can feel it dieing! It's horrible! Make it stop! Somebody make it stop!"

Cornelia then fell to her knees, sobbing as her powers forced her to experience the death throes of Arcadium Prime. Caleb bent down to comfort Cornelia, yet she was deaf to her surroundings.

"There must be something we can do to save the planet," said Irma. She was shocked and appalled to see Cornelia so upset, "There just has to be something."

"All that can be done has been done," said Dr. Lancaster, "A planet-wide evacuation has been ordered, yet very few transports have escaped into space. Those monsters seemed to know our every move before we make it. This is the last functioning spaceport; the only thing that can be done is to save as many people as possible."

"Which won't be many," said a man in the crowd, "Considering there's only a handful of starships left on the planet."

"I know how to save everyone in the spaceport," said Will, "I can get these people to another planet in no time flat."

But before Will could explain how she could save the people, someone in the crowd pointed at the sky and screamed. "They're back!"

Our heroes looked up to see the sky darkening as several black vortexes descended from space. The vortexes touched ground and dissipated, leaving at least twenty-five elongated creatures that pulsed and jiggled like amoebas. The creatures were colored in combinations of red, orange and black.

"The Krawl I assume," said Irma.

The creatures proceeded towards the starships and smashed them to pieces within a matter of seconds.

The people trying to escape began to panic as their last chance to leave the planet was destroyed. "We're doomed!" "They'll kill us all!" "I don't want to die!"

"Nobody is going to die!" said Will as the creatures turned their focus on the panicking crowd, "We're here to save you!"

"How?" asked Dr. Lancaster, "How are you going to save us from these abominations?"

"Like this," said Will. She held up the crystal and made a Fold to Meridian. "Matt, you and the boys get these people to the city. We'll explain to Elyon later, right now we need to move fast."

"You heard her!" said Matt to the crowd, "We need to move fast, so move fast! Everyone through the Fold now!" With that Matt, Caleb and the boys began to help the escapees through the Fold to the safety of Meridian.

"I don't think they're too happy that we're saving these people," said Taranee. The Krawl were slowly but surely heading towards our heroes.

"I think they want to fight," said Hay Lin.

"Well let's not disappoint them," said Irma as she helped Cornelia up, "Come on, Corney, it's game time."

"Don't call me that," said Cornelia, "I'm mad enough at these ugly bastards."

"That's the spirit!" said Will as she held up the crystal, "Guardians Unite!"

With a flash the girls transformed into their Guardian outfits.

The advancing Krawl paused at the sight of the transformed Guardians. Then they began to pulse and emit a high-pitched hum.

"What are they doing?" asked Cornelia.

"I don't know," said Will.

"Well they're probably planning something," said Matt, "I think we should stall them further."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" asked Martin.

"I don't know," said Matt.

"Try using the 'universal greeting," said Nigel, "That'll slow them down."

"That never works," said Caleb.

"It doesn't have to work," said Eric as he used his Alchemy to transmute part of the ground into a megaphone, "It just has to stall them." He handed the megaphone to Matt.

He cleared his throat and spoke: "'Baa weep grahna, weep ninny bong.'"

"'Baa weep grahna, weep ninny bong'?" asked Irma, "What the f#ck was that? Are you kidding me or something?"

"That's the 'universal greeting,'" said Nigel, "It's a muni-language way of saying 'hello, we come in peace.'"

""Nigel," said Taranee, "I'm going to say this with much love and respect. Not only was that the most inappropriate thing to say at a time like this, but it was also the most idiotic thing I've ever heard. In fact…"

Taranee didn't get any further, for at that time the girls clutched at their ears as if someone was shouting really loud to them. Taranee was in the worse shape, for The Krawl were broadcasting a telepathic message. Taranee picked up the message and without meaning to passed it to her friends. The message went as thus:

_**WE ARE THE KRAWL. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DEFY US. THE BIOLOGICAL AND THCHNOLOGICAL ASPECTS OF THIS WORLD WILL BE ADDED TO OUR OWN. SUBMIT AND THE TRANSITION WILL BE RELATIVELY PAINLESS. THERE IS NO ESCAPE; RESISTANCE IS FUTILE.**_

"Martin was right," said Irma as the girls recovered from the sudden psychic blast, "They are like 'The Borg.'"

"In that case," said Will, "Let's give these drones a lesson they'll never forget, 'cause I'm aiming to resist. Cornelia, take the lead."

"Gladly," said Cornelia, "This is for Arcadium Prime!" she stomped he foot onto the ground, sending shockwaves towards the drones. Two of them exploded from the seismic forces.

"Gross!" exclaimed Hay Lin. She flew above the drones and sent several twisters upon them. At least three were ripped to shreds.

Irma was throwing hard water blasts at the creatures, while Taranee had burned several drones to a crisp. Will was alternating between pink energy bolts and blue lightning bolts.

The Krawl drones were eliminated within five minutes, the remains of the destroyed creatures dissolving into purple smoke. "That wasn't that hard," said Irma as she brushed the grime of combat from her hands, "Honestly, is that all they got?"

"You just had to say that," said Cornelia. Several more vortexes emerged, depositing more and more Krawl drones.

The fight wore on, each Guardian doing their best to hold back the increasing hoard of enemy drones, while Caleb and the boys oversaw the evacuation of the spaceport. That part of the mission was almost complete, for there was only one more person to evacuate: Dr. Lancaster.

"We're almost done here!" shouted Matt.

"Good!" Will shouted back, "'cause we're starting to get tired here!"

Indeed the girls were starting to run low on energy. The Krawl seemed to have endless numbers. Adding to the situation was that some of the drones were different; bigger, tougher looking and carrying much more a wallop when they managed to hit back at the Guardians.

"I don't know how much longer they can hold the drones back," said Eric, "We've got to go now!"

Dr. Lancaster was about to step through the Fold when he paused, looking around one last time at his beloved world.

Meanwhile the Guardians had braced for another surge of Krawl drones when the creatures stopped their attack. Suddenly the drones disappeared into their black vortexes, which zoomed off into space before anyone could blink.

"Well that's just rude," said Irma, "Running away in the middle of a fight, how uncouth can you get?"

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason why those creeps ran away," said Hay Lin, "I just haven't thought of one yet."

It was then that Cornelia sensed that something really bad was about to happen in the immediate area. "Oh crap!" she exclaimed, "We've got to get out of here now!"

Just then the ground began to shake and crack open, spewing molten lava all over the place. Our heroes and Dr. Lancaster barely made it through the Fold before the spaceport was completely drenched in red-hot liquid rock.

Meanwhile on Metamore the refugees of Arcadium Prime were in good hands thanks to Elyon and the citizens of Meridian city. "I estimate at least 2,000 men, women and children have been saved," said Elyon, "They can all stay on Metamore, God knows we've got plenty of empty space to use."

"Thanks, Elyon," said Will as she and the others powered down from their Guardian forms, "You're the best."

Cornelia meanwhile had a far-off look on her as she gazed up into the mid-afternoon sky. "Arcadium Prime just blew itself to pieces," she said, "Those horrid creatures damaged the planet so much, it couldn't hold itself together."

"We can't let this go any further," said Hay Lin, "We have to stop The Krawl before they destroy any more civilized planets, or any planet for that matter."

"You saw what happened when we fought those drones," said Irma, "Every time we destroyed one, three more took its place. Let's not forget the bigger ones that were thrown in near the end, they were as tough as five smaller drones."

"I'm thinking along the same path as Irma," said Taranee, "If the drones hadn't left when they did, we probably wouldn't have lasted much longer."

"So what do we do?" asked Hay Lin, "Just stand by and watch as The Krawl wipe out all life in the galaxy and the whole universe? You heard their mind message, they're going to absorb everything, people, technology, whole planets. We're The Guardians, it's our duty to maintain the balance of light and darkness, and The Krawl are as dark as anything can get and then some."

"Hay Lin is right," said Will, "We have to stop The Krawl before they overrun the galaxy. But our powers alone may not be enough. If we're going to stop The Krawl, we need the Spectrobes."

The end of chapter 6. Next chapter our heroes learn how to revive the Spectrobe Fossils, 'nuff said. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Fossil Revival

Last time our heroes encountered The Krawl for the first time on Arcadium. The Krawl had done so much damage to the planet that there was no hope to save it. That world was doomed to destruction. SO Will and her friends did the next best thing; hold off The Krawl while evacuating as many people as possible to Metamore. Their first battle against The Krawl wasn't an easy one for Will and the girls, but our heroes did what they could and saved a lot of people before Arcadium Prime exploded. On with the show!

Chapter 7: Fossil Revival

After making sure that the survivors of Arcadium Prime were settled in on Metamore for the time being, Will and the others Folded back to Candracar. They entered the main hall of The Temple to find The Oracle with a somber look on his face.

"Guardians," said The Oracle, "I feel your regret at the destruction of Arcadium Prime. So many innocent lives were lost; it's almost unbearable. I only wished we had received word of the movements of The Krawl sooner."

"I doubt that knowing about it sooner would have made much of a difference," said Will, "The Krawl attacked and overwhelmed the defenses of Arcadium Prime so fast, it's a wonder we heard about it in the first place."

"I believe I know what made The Krawl attack in such a rabid frenzy," said Martin, "The soil of Arcadium Prime had several energy yielding elements. The Krawl didn't just destroy the planet just to eliminate a potential threat, they used the planet as an energy source."

"And now they're stronger than they were six hours ago," said Irma, "Just f#ck$ng great!"

"Those big ones at the end of the fight were probably new drones," said Taranee, "The Krawl were probably figuring out how to adapt to our powers."

"The we'll just have to try harder," said Will, "We'll hit them with everything we've got and more. We'll use combination attacks and different tactics every time, keep them guessing what we'll do next. I won't allow another disaster like Arcadium Prime to happen again."

"Neither will I," said Cornelia, "I felt the agony of the planet as it died. I don't ever want to feel anything like that again."

"You won't," said Caleb, "I promise you, you'll never have to experience the death of another planet again. We'll defeat The Krawl together." Caleb's statement caused Cornelia's mood to lift greatly. She smiled and gazed into his eyes while he gazed back. The two lovers embraced, their lips less than an inch apart, when suddenly…

"Oh gross! They're gonna kiss!"

The romantic atmosphere was shattered as Cornelia recognized the voice, "Lillian!! What in the name of all that is fashion are you doing here!?!"

"The same reason my brother is here!" exclaimed Irma as she saw Christopher and Lillian standing at the entrance to the room.

"Just think of it, Lillian," said Chris, "One day you'll be a sister-in-law."

"I've thought about it," said Lillian, "And it doesn't appeal to me that much."

"Those two are too smart for their own good," said Will. Both Taranee and Hay Lin nodded in agreement, "Just why are you two here anyway?"

"I brought them," said Yan Lin, "The Oracle believes that their powers could come in handy against The Krawl."

"What powers?" asked Irma, "You squirts are just kids!"

"I'm a mage in training, Irma" said Chris, "And I'm not that much younger when you started saving the world."

"And I'm an apprentice witch," said Lillian, "I'm told that I have the potential to be the greatest witch on our Earth, so it would be wise not to underestimate me, Cornelia."

"Look, Lillian," said Cornelia in a soft, sisterly tone, "I know you and Christopher have gifts, you can move things with your mind. Heck, I can do that as well."

After the defeat of Phobos and the deactivation of The Veil, the powers of The Guardians increased greatly. Will could use the very force of life to create lightning attacks, but don't ever call it 'Force Lightning' in front of her. Irma could temporarily make people do what she wanted just by thinking it, like rigging Mr. Collins' tests. Taranee's telepathic abilities increased, while Hay Lin could become invisible. Cornelia found that she could move objects with her mind.

"It is true that the young ones have vast potential," said The Oracle, "All that is needed is a means to harness that potential. But that is a matter for another time. Right now we should focus on the revival of the Spectrobes."

"Now I'm interested," said Irma, "So let's get this party started and crack open some fossils."

"You can't just crack them open like an egg," said Martin, "You could damage the fossil, and then where would you be? Nowhere fast, that's where you'd be."

"So how do we revive the fossils?" asked Taranee.

"It's actually very simple," said Tibor, "Each of you must contribute a portion of your energy to your respective fossil. Once the Spectrobes have been fully charged, you must awaken them by simply calling out their names. You do remember what each fossil's name is?"

Will and the girls remembered the names. They took up their respective fossils and began to charge them with energy. Will's began to glow bright orange; Irma's glowed aqua-green; Taranee's glowed bright red; Cornelia's was glowing forest-green while Hay Lin's was glowing sky-blue.

"How long is this supposed to take?" asked Nigel.

"As long as it has to," answered Eric, "Not sooner or later. Or at least that's as long as I think it should take."

After about four minutes the fossils began to pulse brightly. The girls set their fossils down and stood back as the pulsations got faster.

"Now?" asked Hay Lin.

"Now," said Will, "Komainu!"

"Shakin!" exclaimed Irma.

"Spiko!" shouted Taranee.

"Dongor!" exclaimed Cornelia.

"Zoza!" shouted Hay Lin.

The fossils suddenly stopped pulsing and began to glow bright white. The light from the charged fossils was so great that everyone in the room had to shield their eyes. When the light cleared the fossils were gone, and in their place were five small, unique creatures.

Will's Spectrobe looked to be a cross between a dog and a small dark-pink bear. Komainu stood at 1'6" and had long, curly ears. He had a smile full of shinny white teeth. Will knew that she had a very special creature with her.

Irma was a little freaked out at the sight of her sword-like Spectrobe. Shakin was a fish creature that could float in the air with its back two fins. His body was 2'2" in length, purple with a steel-gray nose that was sharper than a steak knife. Yet Irma's shocked mood didn't last long as she realized just how cool her new friend was.

To Taranee, Spiko looked to be a cross between a dog, a hedgehog and an ankylosaurs. He stood at 2'9", had blue and yellow spiked fur and a tail that ended in a large spiked ball. Taranee knew that she and her Spectrobe would get along just fine.

When Cornelia first saw Dongor, she felt an instant connection with the short yet sturdy Spectrobe. Dongor stood a 1'9", had gray and orange skin, large white, swept-back horns and a spiked ridge along his back. He looked to be a cross between a rhino, a buffalo and a triceratops.

Hay Lin was instantly in love with her Spectrobe. Zoza looked to be a cross between a rabbit and a mongoose. He was 1'3" in length, had yellow and purple fur with two orange tails and long ears that he could flap like wings and fly with.

"I've seen some strange things in my life," said Caleb, "But this really takes the cake."

"Well from where I'm sitting," said Komainu, "You look like some kind of weird thing yourself."

"They can talk!" exclaimed Cornelia.

"Of course we can talk," said Spiko, "What, did you think we'd be a bunch of dumb animals?"

"Not dumb animals," said Taranee, "We just didn't expect you to talk."

"Well believe it, sister!" said Shakin, "We're talking."

"I've got such a cramp," said Dongor as he stretched.

"Me too," said Zoza as he flexed his long ears, "How long were we in those rocks?"

"About 10,000 years," said Hay Lin as the admired the beauty of her new friend, "Give or take a millennium."

"You can't imagine how grateful I am to be free again," said Komainu to Will, "You have no idea what it's like to be a fossil for so long."

"Actually I can," said Will as she stroked Komainu's curly ears, he growled in pleasure, "It's not a pleasant idea."

"I think I'm getting Spectrobe envy," said Matt, "Because I want one." Caleb and the boys nodded in agreement.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," said Chris, "Just another animal to clean up after."

"I don't need another pet," said Lillian, "I've already got Napoleon back home and he's enough for me."

"The two of you maybe intelligent beyond your years," said The Oracle, "But you still have much to learn. But that is why you are here, to learn."

It was then that Tibor asked The Oracle for a minute of his time. "I just received word that two more star systems have been devoured by The Krawl."

This news did nothing to lighten The Oracle's mood, but he carried on as usual. "We're running out of time my friend. It won't be long before the enemy has swelled to unstoppable numbers."

"Should I inform The Guardians of this new development?" asked Tibor.

"No," answered The Oracle as he watched Will and her friends getting to knew their Spectrobes, "Not just yet. It would not do well to spoil the mood."

The end of chapter 7. Next chapter our heroes learn just how their new Spectrobes are going to help them. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Concerning Minergy

Last time our heroes returned from the travesty of Arcadium Prime. Upon arrival in Candracar they were surprised to find Irma's brother Christopher and Cornelia's sister Lillian. The Oracle believes that, with the proper training, the two siblings can be of great assistance against The Krawl. Later on the girls used their powers to revive the Spectrobe fossils. For those who missed it, here's a list of which Guardian has which Spectrobe:

Will: Komainu

Irma: Shakin

Taranee: Spiko

Cornelia: Dongor

Hay Lin: Zoza

And now, on with the show!

Chapter 8: Concerning Minergy

While the girls got to know their new friends, Matt had an overwhelming question he had to ask. "Oracle, I just don't get it. I know that you are responsible for overseeing the well-being of countless realities, but seriously, how can those five small creatures help against the enemy?"

"I've been wondering about that myself," said Caleb, "We've seen what The Krawl can do, and I seriously doubt that the Spectrobes can help."

"What's that you say, boy?" demanded Dongor as he hurried over to Caleb, "The Krawl are back?"

"This is serious," said Spiko, "Our ancestors fought and defeated The Krawl a long time ago, now it's our turn."

"I know," said Zoza, "Isn't it great?"

"Enlighten me," said Martin, "Just how did you five get fossilized in the first place?"

"I don't know," said Shakin, "All I remember is basking in the sunlight, then this huge flash, followed by a loud bang, then nothing until this pretty lady woke me up." This caused Irma to blush slightly.

"I remember something different," said Komainu, "I saw this huge gray thing fall out of the sky and hit the ground. Next thing I know, I'm here in this weird place surrounded by weird, tall people."

"If you think I'm weird," said Will, "Wait until you look into a mirror."

"Putting weirdness aside," said Matt, "You still haven't answered my question. How can the Spectrobes help fight The Krawl?"

"They may seem small now," said Luba, "But that's because their minergy levels are low. Once they're recharged, then you'll understand."

"Remind me again what minergy is," said Nigel, "I missed that part."

"Minergy is the source of a Spectrobe's power," said Tibor, "Once fully charged, the Spectrobe in question will change shape into a larger, more powerful creature, capable of fighting The Krawl."

"So they're kind of a mixture of Pokémon and Digimon," said Martin, "That makes much more sense to me, yes, very logical."

Back in Heatherfield, Uriah, the biggest jerk at the Sheffield Institute, had a sudden urge to pound Martin into oblivion, but that's not important to this story.

"As I had said before," said Luba, "In case nobody was paying attention, there are several varieties of minergy crystals, but the most common are in three distinct shapes, each with different enhancing qualities: Crescent crystals increase stamina, Pyramids increase overall attack power and Rectangle crystals increase defensive power. Also, the crystals come in four different colors: yellow, green, indigo and purple. Yellow crystals are the most common and only increase minergy levels by a small amount. Green and indigo crystals are more effective but are harder to find. Purple crystals are the rarest of them all and greatly increase minergy levels. But if one were to look hard enough, one would all the crystals one needs for his or her Spectrobe."

"Also stated before," said Tibor, "We have a few of such crystals here in the Temple, yet their power has diminished over time." An attendant brought in several crystals in various combinations of shape and color. Some were crescent, others were pyramid shape and some were rectangular. The crystals came in shades of yellow, green and indigo.

"Purple crystals are by far the rarest and the most powerful in minergy levels," said Luba, "Find a few of those and your Spectrobe will benefit greatly."

"There's still the problem of finding them," said Eric, "How do we know where to look?"

"If I could get a hold of some crystals with their energy intact," said Martin, "I could make a scanner that could detect when we're near buried crystals. But again, the problem is getting some active crystals in the first place."

"I think I remember seeing something like these crystals before," said Cornelia, "Someplace in Meridian."

"I remember them!" said Hay Lin, "Elyon told us that Phobos had a whole room full of these things, that he thought they were worth a lot. If memory serves me correctly, Blunk told us that the crystals weren't worth that much."

"What ever happened to that little guy?" asked Irma, "We haven't seen much of him lately."

"Oh he's out there somewhere," said Caleb, "He told me that he was going out among the stars in search of more things to smuggle. Oh, excuse me, 'business opportunities,' as he called them."

"Well anyway," said Will, "Let's head over to Meridian and check out these crystals, see if they're any good." She took out the Heart of Candracar and made a Fold to Metamore.

"Ooh," said an amazed Shakin, "Pretty lights."

"Don't look at it!" exclaimed Spiko, "They're trying to hypnotize us!"

"You are so paranoid," said Komainu as he followed Will through the Fold.

Meanwhile…

Twenty-four hours ago planet Nahani VII was a major trading center, located roughly 32 light-years from Metamore. The planet was also known for it's many academic schools teaching a wide variety of sciences ranging from medical science to advanced quantum physics. None of that mattered now, for The Krawl had descended upon the planet.

Let us take a minute to examine how The Krawl operates: The Krawl send their black vortexes through space, each vortex is capable of transporting several drones. The vortexes impact onto a planet at one single starting point and disgorge their dark passengers. The drones then begin to devour their surroundings, absorbing the energy of the planet and spawning new drones at the same time.

Eventually there are enough drones to overwhelm a planet's defenses, both technological or otherwise. All the time more and more drones arrive on the planet and absorb more and more of said planet. Sometimes the drones will completely devour the planet. Other times the planet will become unstable and blow itself up, such as the case of Arcadium Prime. Nahani VII is about to suffer the same fate.

Like on Arcadium Prime, a general evacuation order had been issued for the people of Nahani VII. And as before, very few transports made into space without being destroyed by Krawl drones.

In one of the few remaining spaceports on the planet, a girl of roughly 16 years was desperately searching for her father. She was about 5'6", had waist-length light brown hair and pale orange eyes. While those around her panicked and grappled for a seat on a transport, the girl struggled to stay calm, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Ashley!" exclaimed someone in the panicking masses, a boy of about 17 with short black hair and purple eyes. He stood at about 5'10". "Ashley! There are only a few transports left! We've got to go now!"

"I'm not leaving without my father!" shouted Ashley, "He's the only family I've got left. I won't leave him behind, Hunter!"

"Ashley," said Hunter Wyld, "Your father has been missing for weeks now. If he hasn't gotten on a transport elsewhere on the planet, he's probably already dead. Look, Obason is holding one of the ships for us but he won't hold it for long. It's now or never."

Realizing that it was pointless to argue, Ashley followed Hunter through the throbbing mass of humanity to a nearby transport. A man in a military uniform stood at the entrance hatch of the ship. "You kids sure know how to call it close," said the man Obason, "Five more seconds and I would have ordered the ship to take off without you, with or without the money you promised me."

"Well we're here now," said Hunter, "So let's get off this rock before it explodes." He and Ashley made their way to the passenger area. The ship would normally hold 150 passengers, but now nearly five times that number were crammed in. The transport took off and blasted into space at top speed. It narrowly avoided being hit by a black vortex. Lucky the ship avoided the vortex, for the vortexes can disrupt electrical systems, which is why so few transports escaped the planet.

Ashley and Hunter managed to make their way to a window so they could see their home planet one last time. They would later wish they didn't look, for Nahani VII was a wreck; large chunks of the surface had been eaten away and black vortexes had covered nearly all that was left. Suddenly the vortexes left the planet, which exploded ten seconds later.

The end of chapter 8. Next chapter our heroes return to Meridian in search of the crystals needed to power their Spectrobes. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Minergy Crystals

Last time our heroes learned about a potentially large supply of minergy crystals could be found in Meridian. Minergy crystals are what is needed for the Spectrobes to be able to fight The Krawl. Speaking of the devil, The Krawl attacked and destroyed another civilized planet. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

Chapter 9: Minergy Crystals

"I can't thank you enough for helping these people, Elyon," said Will, "We owe you one." Will and the others had arrived at Meridian where the survivors of Arcadium Prime were getting the 'royal' treatment, thanks to Elyon.

"It's no problem," said Elyon, "I'm always willing to help those in need. These people are more than welcome to stay on Metamore, there's plenty of room on the planet for them to settle on."

"Still," said Cornelia, "we owe you for going the extra mile. I mean, you're paying for the food and shelters for the refugees, out of your own pocket no less."

"She's got big pockets," said Irma.

"You owe me nothing," said Elyon, "I still owe you for stopping all those demons from sacrificing the children of Meridian. Come to think of it, I owe you girls a lot."

"Just put it on our tab," said Hay Lin, "But there is something that can help pay that tab. What do you know about Minergy crystals?"

"Not much actually," said Elyon, "Which is what the crystals are worth on the open market, according to Blunk, wherever the little passling is."

Will and the girls had already introduced Elyon to their Spectrobes and informed her on the situation with The Krawl. The Royal Guard had been ordered to keep their eyes on the skies for any sign of black vortexes. Meanwhile, Elyon was in the process of showing our heroes to where Phobos kept the crystals he had dug up.

The room in question was big enough to house the palace. Elyon explained that Phobos had it enchanted to hold more stuff; the more stuff, the bigger the room got. But that was only the tip of the iceberg. The room was filled with thousands upon thousands of minergy crystals: Crescents, Pyramids and Rectangles. Most were colored yellow, about a third were green and an eighth were indigo. A handful of the crystals were in shape combinations. That is, some were crescent shaped with a small pyramid attached to it; some were rectangular with a pyramid on each end and some rectangles had a crescent on one end.

"Oh this is gonna be great!" said Komainu as he and his fellow Spectrobes gazed hungrily at the mountains of crystals before them, "Boys, let's chow down!" With that the five small creatures rushed towards the piles of minergy crystals and began to devourer them, for real, they actually ate the crystals.

"Look at that," said Taranee as she saw Spiko swallow a pyramid whole, "They must have stomachs of iron."

"That," said Irma, "And jaws of titanium."

Martin, meanwhile, had saved a few crystals from being devoured and was scanning them with his PDA. "At the rate our friends are going," said Martin, "We'll be fresh out of crystals before too long. However, I believe there are large deposits of minergy crystals yet to be unearthed. All that is needed is to isolate the energy frequency of the crystals and we'll know exactly where to dig."

"That sounds great," said Nigel sarcastically, "I'll get my shovel. But I still don't get how these small creatures are going to help us fight The Krawl."

"You really weren't paying attention," said Will, "Weren't you?"

"He has other qualities," said Taranee, "Listening just isn't one of them."

"I'll explain what The Oracle told us," said Hay Lin, "When a Spectrobe has built up enough Minergy, it can then transform to a larger, more powerful form that can fight The Krawl. When the crisis has been averted, for the time being, said Spectrobe returns to it's smaller form."

"I wonder what our friends will look like when they're fighting?" asked Taranee.

"I'll bet Shakin is gonna look cooler than your Spectrobe," said Irma.

"I'll take that bet," said Taranee, "Fifty bucks says my Spectrobe is gonna look cooler than yours."

"I'll see your fifty," said Will, "And raise you thirty more."

All further thoughts of gambling were suddenly cut short when something loud screamed past overhead the palace. "What the f#ck was that!?" exclaimed Eric.

Three seconds later there was a loud 'Boom!', like something large had fell out of the sky. It wasn't long before Vathek came running into the room. "My Queen!" exclaimed Vathek, "Something just fell out of the sky!"

"Was it a black vortex?" asked an anxious Will. She and her friends, along with the Spectrobes, were hoping that it wasn't what they feared it to be; that The Krawl had arrived on Metamore.

"No," answered Vathek, "It looked to be made of metal."

"Come to think of it," said Martin, "That first loud noise sounded just like a starship coming in too low."

"And how would you know what a starship coming in too low sounds like?" asked Cornelia.

"I just do," said Martin, "Plain and simple."

"Well whatever it was," said Will, "We'd better check it out. If it is a starship, then it just crashed. There might be people on that ship and they'll need help."

The end of chapter 9. Next chapter we learn just what that thing that fell out of the sky was. Sorry if that sounded lame. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10: Refugees From The Stars

Last time our heroes reached the huge cash of minergy crystals that Phobos had horded. Just as the Spectrobes were enjoying the crystals, something big and made of metal fell out of the sky. On with the show!

Chapter 10: Refugees From The Stars

Fifteen miles outside the Meridian city limits, out heroes encountered a large gash in the ground that looked to have been carved recently. The carver of said gash was a starship, a crashed starship to be exact.

As Will and the others neared the starship they noticed several people emerging from the crashed craft. Those who needed medical attention were given it.

"Where are we?" asked one of the dazed and understandably confused passengers.

"You're on Metamore," answered Hay Lin, "Where did you come from?"

"We're from Nahani VII," said one of the passengers, "Our world was attacked by these horrible aliens. Terrible creatures that came out of black vortexes. They destroyed our world."

"The Krawl," said Caleb with much malice at the words, "This keeps getting from bad to worse."

It was then that Dr. Lancaster, who was using his medical expertise to help the survivors of Nahani VII, realized that he recognized one of the passengers, a girl about 16 years old, 5'6", with waist-length light brown hair and pale orange eyes. "Ashley! Ashley Cager, is that you?"

"Dr. Lancaster!" exclaimed Ashley, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing of you," said Lancaster, "I must say that I'm happy you escaped The Krawl. So many people were destroyed by those horrid creatures."

"Those bastards!" said Hunter, "They tore through our planet's defenses like tissue paper."

"Friends of yours?" asked Taranee.

Introductions were made between our heroes and the newly arrived survivors.

"This is terrible," said Hay Lin, "You're saying only a few thousand escaped your planet before it blew up?"

"You got it," said Hunter, "The Krawl, as you call those beasts, they destroyed almost every starship attempting to flee the planet. It's like they purposely wanted our race to die. So many have been killed, including Ashley's father, Dr. Conner Cager."

"Don't you say that name," snapped Obason, "That man is probably responsible for this whole f#ck$ng mess."

"What are you talking about, Obason?" asked Ashley, "My father has been missing for weeks."

"Your father is a madman with delusions of grandeur," said Obason, "Before his disappearance he kept ranting about this ultimate power, an entity he called The Krawl. He left Nahani VII in search of them. I guess he found them." That last sentence was in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't say such things, Obason," said Lancaster, "I've known Ashley's father for over 25 standard years now, I'm godfather to his daughter. I know Conner can be a little eccentric at times, but he's no lunatic. There's no logical reason to even consider that he'd release the means to the destruction of his home world."

"Then why don't we ask someone who would know," said Obason, "Tell us, Ashley, just what has your father been up to recently?"

"I told you haven't seen my father in weeks," said Ashley, "I have no idea what he's been doing, so don't blame him for what happened to our world! In fact, what gives you the right to accuse my father of any wrongdoing? He's done more for Nahani VII than you or any military grunt has ever done!"

"Nobody is accusing anyone of anything here," said Will, "We'll sort out who's to blame later. Right now there are a lot of people who need help. This is neither the time nor place to lose our heads here."

While the survivors were escorted to the city, Martin had finished his examination of the crashed ship and was walking down the path the ship had carved into the grown as it slowed from the crash. As he stopped to tie his shoe, Martin saw something sticking up out of the ground. He pulled the object from the ground and cleared some of the dirt from it.

"I'll be a monkey's bare-assed uncle!" exclaimed Martin, "It's a Spectrobe fossil!" The others hurried around Martin as he scanned the fossil with his PDA to confirm it was what he said it was. "It's the real deal alright."

"Great," said Matt, "But who does it belong to?"

The boys each touched the fossil, yet they got no reaction from it. Then Elyon touched it; the fossil pulsed with white light, while Elyon felt a good feeling from it. "I guess this one is mine."

"I may be wrong," said Dongor, "But I believe this fellow was once a Kasumi."

"In that case," said Cornelia, "We'd better try and wake him up then."

Following Cornelia's instructions, Elyon channeled her energy into the fossil. It's glow intensified and pulsed faster and faster. She placed the fossil on the ground, stood back and called out the Spectrobe's name: "Kasumi!"

The pulsing stopped and its glow became nearly blinding. When the light cleared there was a small creature floating above the ground. It was 1'6" in length, had a lavender colored body that resembled a cloud with clawed paws. Its head resembled a cross between a mouse and a rabbit with red patches on it's ears and a diamond shape patch between its eyes.

"What's going on?" asked the Spectrobe, "Where am I?"

"You're not going to believe this, pal," said Shakin, "But you've been a fossil for like 10,000 years."

"11,281.357 years to be exact," said Martin.

"Last thing I remember," said Kasumi, "Was watching this volcano erupt, then blackness."

"Well I hate to be the barer of bad news," said Komainu, "But you've been woken up in troubled times. The Krawl are back."

"Damn," said Kasumi, "I just can't seem to get a break."

"Well The Krawl aren't here just yet," said Elyon as she gazed in awe at her new friend.

"All the girls have Spectrobes," said Nigel, "When are we gonna get them?"

"Have patience," said Martin, "All in good time."

The end of chapter 10. Next chapter we switch back to Candracar to see how Nerissa is coping. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11: Getting the Band Backpt1

Last time our heroes encountered survivors from Nahani VII, the latest planet to be destroyed by The Krawl. One of the survivors, Ashley Cager, is the daughter of the madman who released The Krawl. But Will and the others aren't concerned about that. Meanwhile Martin finds a Spectrobe fossil on Metamore, a fossil with Elyon's name on it. Her Spectrobe is named Kasumi. On with the show!

Chapter 11: Getting the Band Back Together part1

Back in Heatherfield Yan Lin was in the kitchen of The Silver Dragon preparing a batch of fried dumplings, a favorite of Nerissa, who happened to be helping Yan Lin with the prep-work. The Oracle had given his approval to allow Nerissa to return to Earth. She was trying to integrate herself into a normal life. Yet after over 40 years on the dark side, Nerissa didn't have much of a life to rebuild.

Yan Lin meanwhile was distracted from the dumplings frying in front of her. Her mind was on her granddaughter, her thoughts had been on Hay Lin ever since she learned that The Krawl were unsealed. Now Yan Lin's mind was almost constantly on Hay Lin. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice that the dumplings were burning.

"This is a first for you," said Nerissa as Yan Lin noticed the ruined dumplings, "You've never burned your cooking before, or at least not before I lost my mind."

"I'm just getting old," said Yan Lin, "Maybe I should hang up my frying pan and spatula and enjoy the rest of my days in peace and quiet."

"You're a terrible liar," said Nerissa, "I always could tell when you weren't telling the truth. 'How?' you ask, your eyelids twitch when you're lying. So why not tell me what's really bothering you."

"It's my granddaughter," said Yan Lin, "I'm sacred that this is one mission my little Hay Lin won't survive."

"Of course she'll survive," said Nerissa in a tone that sounded like she just heard the most stupid thing in the world, "Hay Lin is with her friends. Those five girls might just be the most powerful set of Guardians yet, if not of all time. They defeated Phobos and snapped me out of my evil funk. They'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about the Guardians as a team," said Yan Lin, "It's just that, well, The Krawl is the greatest threat to our universe. The last time those horrible creatures were on the loose hardly anything could stop them. This time around I fear it will be much, much worse. Even with their new friends, the Spectrobes, I'm afraid it just won't be enough."

"If you're that worried about Hay Lin and her friends," said Nerissa, "Then do something about it."

"Like what?" asked Yan Lin.

"What do you mean, 'like what?'" said Nerissa, "Go to your granddaughter and help her fight The Krawl, that's what."

This caused Yan Lin to laugh heartily. "You can't possibly be serious," she said, "Are you?"

"I am serious," said Nerissa, "As your friend and former leader, I advise you to help out Hay Lin in this time of need. Last I heard she and the other Guardians were on Metamore. You should go there and do what you can. Of course this ruins my weekend, 'cause I'll have to go with you. I've done a lot of terrible things, my friend. It's time I did something to make amends."

"I know you want to make up for past wrongs," said Yan Lin, "But let's face facts. We're past our prime; our powers just aren't what they used to be. No, Nerissa, our time as Guardians is over. Besides, even if you and I did try to help out, we still wouldn't be a match for The Krawl, compared to what Will and her friends can do."

"True," said Nerissa, "Even if we were at the height of our powers we wouldn't make a big difference. It would take all five of us from the old days to make a proper splash."

It was then that something clicked like a light bulb turning on in Yan Lin's mind. "I just had a great idea," she said, "You're right that the two of us wouldn't be much help, but what about all five of us? What would you say if I suggested that we tried to get 'the band' back together?"

"If you're suggesting that we team up with Kadma, Cassidy and Halinor again," said Nerissa, "I'd say that was both a good and bad idea. Good because then we really could make a difference, and bad because those three would never go for it."

"Why wouldn't they?" asked Yan Lin, "I recently spoke to Cassidy and she's bored almost to death. Okay, bad choice of words."

When Nerissa attempted to destroy Will and her friends and claim the crystal, she used her former friends against the current Guardians. First she summoned the ghost of Cassidy and manipulated her into serving Nerissa, convincing the ghost that she'll be rewarded with a new body. Nerissa has always prided herself on her ability to keep her promises, and true enough, Cassidy got a new body. Following the first defeat of Nerissa when she was killed, Cassidy moved to L.A. and was teaching swimming at a local YMCA.

"Yeah, Cassidy would gladly enjoy getting back into the game," said Nerissa, "But Halinor would be a problem. As for Kadma, it'll be a cold day in hell before she'll ever talk to me again, let alone work as a team."

Halinor, former Fire Guardian, was currently serving as a junior member of the council of Candracar. As for Kadma, she was given the charge of watching over planet Zamballa and was made Keeper of The Heart of Zamballa, a crystal embedded staff that resembled The Heart of Candracar in terms of power. Kadma was known as a prideful woman and possessing a long stubborn streak.

As Nerissa predicted, Cassidy was more than happy to get back into the game. Yan Lin phoned her friend in L.A., and Cassidy said she'd do more than her share of Krawl bashing. She just needed take care of a few personal matters that couldn't wait and would join her friends in a few days.

Halinor needed a bit more convincing. Nerissa and Yan Lin returned to Candracar to speak with the former Fire Guardian. "I don't know about this," said Halinor after her friends asked them to join them, "I just don't know if I'm up to this."

"Oh come on," said Yan Lin, "40 years ago you wouldn't have hesitated for something like this."

"That was then," said Halinor, "Now my days as a Guardian are over. It's not that I'm scared, well, yes I am scared of The Krawl, and you two should be as well."

"Of course I'm afraid of The Krawl," said Nerissa, "But I'm not letting fear get the best of me. I'm trying to do something about it. Yan Lin is willing to help her granddaughter, and I want to help my successor, Will. You, Halinor, should want to help Taranee as much Yan Lin and I want to help our successors."

"Cassidy has already agreed to take a stand against The Krawl," said Yan Lin, "With you all we need to do is convince Kadma to help out. Just think of it, Halinor; all five of us together again for one last adventure."

Halinor hesitated for a few seconds before answering. "Okay, you've talked me into it. I'll help."

"Wonderful!" said Yan Lin, "Now all that is needed is to talk to Kadma."

"Good luck," said Luba, who just happened to be watching the whole thing, "Considering what Nerissa did to Kadma, I wouldn't be surprised if she orders her immediate execution the minute you step onto Zamballa."

"She would do that," said Yan Lin, "If we were to arrive on the planet unannounced. So, we'll just send Kadma a message telling her that Nerissa wishes to apologize for what she did. After her initial outburst, I'm sure Kadma will listen to reason and be willing to help fight The Krawl."

"I'm sure she'll help fight," said Nerissa, "After she has my head cut off."

"Now what kind of attitude is that?" asked Yan Lin, "I'm sure everything's gonna turn out fine." Little did Yan Lin know just how wrong she was.

To be continued. Next chapter Yan Lin, Halinor and Nerissa arrive on Zamballa and receive a less than warm welcome from the locals. And just wait until they meet up with Kadma. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12: Getting the Band Back pt2

Last time we focused on Yan Lin as she fretted over Hay Lin. Nerissa told Yan Lin that if she's so worried about her granddaughter, then she should do something about it; like help fight The Krawl. Nerissa told her friend that she'd help out as well. Yan Lin then had the idea of getting the former Guardians together one last time and fight The Krawl. Cassidy, the former Water Guardian, was more than happy to help. Halinor, Taranee's predecessor, needed some talking to in order to get her assistance in the matter. All that is needed is to convince Kadma to work with Nerissa, good luck I say, they're sure to need it. On with the show!

Chapter 12: Getting The Band Back Together part2

Using an enchanted ring, Nerissa, along with Halinor and Yan Lin, Folded to the purple world of Zamballa. And boy was it purple there; the trees, the grass, the ground, even the sky, it was all in various shades of indigo and violet.

"We should keep an eye out for trouble," said Nerissa, "The trees here can move about on their own. They're not friendly people, especially to me."

"I think you've spoken too soon," said Halinor, for the trees had uprooted themselves and surrounded the three former Guardians. Before they could react, the trees grabbed them and carried them through the thick, purple forest.

They arrived in a large clearing, at the center of which stood a large stone pyramid of the Mayan style. Nerissa, Halinor and Yan Lin were carried to the top of the pyramid where a tall, African-American in long, purple robes stood waiting. She had a wooden crown on her head and carried a long staff with a large purple crystal imbedded in it, The Heart of Zamballa.

The walking trees unceremoniously dumped the three former Guardians onto he stone floor in front of Kadma, who had a look of rapidly growing rage on her face. "Hello, Kadma," said Nerissa in a slightly nervous tone. Still, she put on a friendly smile, "It's nice to see you again."

Kadma said nothing as she glared at her former leader and friend; at the woman who brainwashed her and forced her to commit acts of evil against her will. Without warning Kadma slapped Nerissa across the face hard, cutting her lip in the process.

"Oh come on!!" exclaimed Halinor, "That was uncalled for!"

"It's alright, Halinor," said Nerissa as she wiped the blood from her lip, "Given the circumstances I'd say I deserved that."

"You damn well deserved that and so much more!" snapped Kadma, "How dare you come here!! After what you did to me!"

"That's why I came here," said Nerissa, "To talk to you, to say that I'm sorry. Didn't you get the message we sent you?"

"Oh I got your message," said Kadma, "Though I didn't expect you to actually set foot on Zamballa. You know, when I read the message, I almost gave orders to have you killed on sight should you come here. I must be getting old to not carry out such intentions."

"Well lucky for me that you didn't," said Nerissa, "As I was saying, I wish to apologize for past wrongs."

"Save your breath!" snapped Kadma, "Nothing you say will ever convince me to forgive you. Say whatever you want to say, but know that your words fall on deaf ears."

"If you won't listen," said Nerissa, "Then at least hear me out: I'm sorry, I'm sorry I abused the power of Heart of Candracar. I'm sorry I failed in my duty as leader of The Guardians. I'm sorry I allowed my obsession with the crystal to consume me, that I killed Cassidy to get it back. I'm sorry for turning you to the dark side and making you my slave. All that is behind us now, all that can be done is move forward. I've changed, Kadma, I've moved forward."

"Bull sh$t!!" snapped Kadma, "You haven't changed, and you'll never change."

"She has changed," said Yan Lin, "And if you were to let go of your foolish pride for just a minute, you'd see she had indeed changed for the better."

"I see nothing that can change my opinion," said Kadma, "Now have you finished wasting my time? Or is there something else you wish to gabble about?"

"There is," said Halinor, "The Krawl has been unsealed."

"I know," said Kadma, "I have my own means of gathering information."

"Then you must realize the danger you're in," said Yan Lin, "You and all of Zamballa. That's the other reason why we came here. We'd like to ask you to join us and fight The Krawl."

"I don't need any help against The Krawl," said Kadma, "When they come for Zamballa, we'll be ready for them."

"We're more than offering to help defend Zamballa," said Nerissa, ""We're asking you to take the offensive. Cassidy has already agreed to help. Just think about it, Kadma: All five of us, together again, taking a stand against the forces of darkness and chaos, one last time."

"I would rather die a thousand excruciating deaths," said Kadma coldly, "Than to ever stand with you." She then spat into Nerissa's eye.

"Now that," said Nerissa as she wiped the spittle from her face, "Was uncalled for. It's obvious you've made your choice, and nothing I say or do will change your mind. So be it."

With that she turned to leave. She, Halinor and Yan Lin were about to Fold back to Candracar when Nerissa paused, "Just one more thing before we leave, old friend."

"Then say it and go," said Kadma, "You've wasted enough of my time already."

"I'll make it quick," said Nerissa, "I've done terrible things, I admit it. But I've been given a chance to make up for past wrongs. I'm taking that chance and hopefully I'll be able to accomplish something good with my new life. My eyes are no longer clouded by hate, but it's obvious yours are. So when The Krawl descend on Zamballa and start devouring everything in sight, I hope you'll remember what was said today, and maybe you'll wish you weren't so quick to judge me."

"Are you quite finished?" asked Kadma.

"Yes," said Nerissa, "I am." With that she, Halinor and Yan Lin Folded back to Candracar.

"Can you believe that?" asked Halinor, "I know Kadma is a prideful woman, but that was just plain stupid."

"I agree," said Yan Lin, "What she needs is a lesson in humility."

"I'm sure she'll get it in due time," said Nerissa, "And when she's surrounded by Krawl drones, when she is silently praying for help, then I will help her, that I promise. And I always keep my promises."

The end of chapter 12. Next chapter we switch back to Meridian as the boys show off their skills as handymen to the girls, something that will leave you laughing until you throw up. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13: Male Pride

Last time Yan Lin, Nerissa and Halinor arrived on the purple world of Zamballa, only to be roughly thrown into the presence of Kadma, who was less than happy to see Nerissa. Kadma was still angry at her former leader and friend, and was super mad when asked to join the fight against The Krawl. Nerissa, Yan Lin and Halinor left Kadma to her fate.

Oh, now that Elyon has her own Spectrobe, the list has been updated:

Will: Komainu

Irma: Shakin

Taranee: Spiko

Cornelia: Dongor

Hay Lin: Zoza

Elyon: Kasumi

On with the show!

Chapter 13: Male Pride

Back at the palace Will, Elyon, the girls and their Spectrobes were watching Matt, Caleb and the boys getting ready for something that would soon prove most hilarious. They were on the highest balcony on the palace. "Just what are you doing?" asked Irma.

Nigel and Matt were setting up a latter which would get the boys up to the top of the tallest tower in the building. "What we're doing, oh divine goddess of the oceans," said Martin, "Is setting up a means to detect The Krawl, should they decide to invade Metamore."

He had a sophisticated looking satellite dish and a laptop to program it. "Watch and be amazed, ladies," said Eric, "We'll have this thing up and running in no time."

"You know," said Elyon, "I don't see why you boys have to go and risk breaking every bone in your bodies, just to install a satellite dish, while working up a sweat in the process."

"Oh let them," said Taranee, "I just love watching them sweat."

"Me too," said Will.

"Humans are such strange people," said Kasumi as he chewed on a green pyramid crystal.

"Especially the females," said Dongor, "They're the weirdest."

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Elyon, "With my powers I could have that dish working like that!" she snapped her fingers, (insert finger snapping sound).

"That's very kind of you, Elyon," said Matt, "But where's the fun in that?"

"Doing it yourself, manually," said Martin, "Now that's half the fun."

"Well it's your necks," said Elyon, "I'm just worried whether or not you really know what you're doing."

"Don't fret yourself," said Caleb as he and the boys began to climb the ladder.

"Yeah," said Nigel, "We'll have this dish up and running in ten minutes. Just you wait and see."

"Boys," said Hay Lin with more than a little contempt as the girls watched the would be installers climb the roof, "They never know when to ask for help."

"How long do you think it'll really take to install the dish?" asked Will.

"Probably all day and most of tomorrow," said Taranee, "Assuming they stop for meals and sleep."

"How long will it be before one of them falls off the roof?" asked Irma.

"I'd say no more than ten minutes," said Elyon.

"Fifty bucks says one falls in five," said Cornelia.

"I'll take that bet," said Elyon, "The time starts as soon as they reach the top."

The two blonds shook on their bet and watched the boys reach the highest point of the palace. They started to put the dish in, yet in reality they had no idea on how to do it. Four minutes into the bet Nigel slipped and fell down the shingled roof onto the balcony.

"You alright!?" asked a worried Taranee.

"Nothing really hurt except my pride," groaned Nigel as he tenderly stood up. He had a slight limp as he maneuvered back to the ladder.

"You sure you don't want my help?" asked Elyon in a taunting tone.

"Ten minutes, _your majesty_," said Nigel, "Ten minutes."

Just then there was a shout of terror as Eric slipped and fell onto Nigel. "I'm alright," said Eric, "Something broke my fall."

Two hours later the boys were still at it. Each of them had fallen off the roof at least once; Eric, Caleb and Martin had fallen twice. "You'd think they'd wise up by now," said Hay Lin, "And installed some safety harnesses."

"You'd think they'd wise up and let Elyon do it," said Cornelia, "But then I wouldn't have won my money back. Let's see now, I've guessed three times correctly who falls and when he will fall, so you owe me $350, Elyon."

"I'll write you a check later," grumbled Elyon, "Or, how about double or nothing that Matt falls next."

"Alright," said Cornelia, "And, that Martin falls on him next."

"You're on!" said Elyon.

Two minutes later Matt fell of the roof for the third time that day. Elyon grinned madly that she was going to get he money back, only to have her smile do a 180 as Martin fell onto Matt. "Yes!" exclaimed Cornelia, "You owe me $700, Elyon!"

**I assume it's disturbing you, the readers, that the girls are enjoying watching the boys get hurt. Truth is, they're not really getting hurt, due to the fact that the boys are made of stronger stock than normal Earth humans. I thank you for your time.**

"This is f#ck$ng nuts man!" exclaimed Matt as he and Martin got back on the roof, "We should face facts and just let Elyon do it for us."

"Don't say that," said Martin, "We can get this job done."

There then followed a heated argument among the boys as to whether or not let Elyon uses her magic to install the dish.

"Everyone shut up!" shouted Caleb, "Now's not the time to lose our heads. Look, it's been a hard day for us. We've all fallen off the roof at least twice by now."

"I've only fallen off once," said Nigel.

"Well permit me to show you the way," said Eric. He then hit Nigel in the foot with a hammer. Nigel hopped on one foot in pain, then fell over the edge of the roof. "Now we've all fallen at least twice."

Caleb waited to finish as Nigel got back on the roof, "As I was saying, it's been a long day, we're tired and strung out, not to mention more than a little bruised. I know that as men we have pride in our skills. But let's face facts; we'll never get this done. I say we should just swallow our pride and ask Elyon to use her magic."

"I agree," said Martin, "It is totally illogical for us to risk our lives when we have no idea what we're doing in the first place."

"I hate to say it," said Eric, "But I agree as well."

"Majority rules," said Matt, "So let's get off this roof before we fall again."

"I'm not too keen on giving up so soon," said Nigel, "Let's give it another 30 minutes before asking Elyon. Is that acceptable?" The boys nodded in agreement.

Four hours later…

"Alright," said Nigel, "I give up. Let's just ask the Queen for her help, but let's do is so as not to injure our pride further."

"All you have to do is say please," said Elyon as they boys reached the balcony, "I heard the whole thing. Say please and it shall be done."

"Alright," said Caleb, "Please?"

"It shall be done!" exclaimed Elyon. She raised her ands and one white flash later the dish was put together, secured to the roof and running as it should be. And not a moment too soon, for trouble was on it's way in the form of black vortexes.

The end of chapter 13. Next chapter The Krawl finally arrives to devour the planet. Can our heroes stop the invading abominations before the planet is destroyed? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14: Evolution Revolution

Last time the boys attempted to install Martin's latest invention; a satellite dish that will detect any incoming Krawl vortexes. After six hours of failure and multiple fallings from the roof the boys finally asked Elyon to use her magic to put the damn thing up, which she did. On with the show!

Chapter 14: Evolution Revolution

"I must say," said Vathek, "I am impressed with you young human boys. Each of you fell off the roof at least three times today, yet there's hardly a scratch on you."

"No, not a scratch," said Caleb, "Just lots and lots of bruises." He, Matt, Eric, Nigel and Martin were in the palace infirmary after their day of hard, failed work.

Martin meanwhile was eagerly imputing data into his PDA. "Assuming my invention works," he said, "We should be receiving telemetry from space. If any Krawl try to invade Metamore, we'll know with plenty of time to get ready."

"Bring them on!" exclaimed Spiko, "We're ready for them!"

"I'm not," said Dongor, "Not yet anyway." He then finished the indigo rectangle crystal he was chewing on, "Okay, now I'm ready."

Just then Martin's PDA began to beep. "Oh sh$t!" he exclaimed, "They're coming!"

"Who?" asked Hay Lin.

"Who do you think?" asked Cornelia in a sarcastic tone, "Santa Claus?"

"It's The Krawl," said Martin, "They've just entered the solar system. I'm not really all that surprised, since their last attack was on Nahani VII, which was only 42 light-years from here."

"How long until they get here?" asked Elyon.

"Not for at least an hour," said Martin, "That I'm sure of."

"Then let's get ready a reception The Krawl won't ever forget," said Will.

One hour later Will and the girls, already transformed, along with the boys, Elyon, Vathek, about 1,000 soldiers of the Royal Guard and the Spectrobes stood waiting in a large, open field outside of the city. Martin had calculated where The Krawl would land to within a few meters and almost the exact time of when they'd arrive.

Suddenly the sky darkened as several black vortexes descended from space. The vortexes impacted onto the field almost exactly where Martin said they would land. From each vortexes spilled at least 40 Krawl Drones in various sizes and colors. Most of them were humanoid, but a few looked like giant scorpions.

Once again The Krawl broadcasted their physic ultimatum, but this time Taranee and the girls were ready for it:

_**WE ARE THE KRAWL. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DEFY US. THE BIOLOGICAL AND THCHNOLOGICAL ASPECTS OF THIS WORLD WILL BE ADDED TO OUR OWN. SUBMIT AND THE TRANSITION WILL BE RELATIVELY PAINLESS. THERE IS NO ESCAPE; RESISTANCE IS FUTILE.**_

"I think we should send a reply this time," said Will, "Taranee…"

"I'm way ahead of you, Will," replied Taranee. She then used her telepathic ability to broadcast a message to The Krawl, from Will:

_You Krawl think you can just walk all over us, well you're wrong!! My friends and I are ready for you this time! I promise you this; Metamore will not fall to you drones!!_

"You tell them, girl!" exclaimed Irma.

It didn't take long for the drones to reply to Will's reply:

_**WE WILL SAY IT AGAIN; RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. SUBMIT AND YOUR DEATHS SHALL BE QUICK AND RELATIVELY PAINLESS.**_

_Well you'll just have to come and get us, _replied Will,_ because we intend to resist._

"I think you've made them mad," said Hay Lin, for the drones were getting restless.

"You what I think?" asked Komainu, "I think it's time for a little change. Boys, let's do it!"

The five Spectrobes of The Guardians suddenly started to glow bright white. When the light faded, Will and the others were amazed at their friends new forms. Not only did the Spectrobes grow larger and more powerful, they now had new names to go with their new bodies:

Komainu had become Komanoto. Will's Spectrobe was now a large canine creature over six feet in length, had red, curly fur and large sharp fangs. He still had the same curly ears though.

Shakin was now Shakor. The sword-like Spectrobe had grown to 11'8" and had obtained a shark-like appearance. He could still hover in the air, but now his front fins could propel him through the air as if in water. On his face was a 6-foot curved blade that could cut through titanium.

Spiko was now Spikan. He had become a bipedal creature of 7'2" in height with huge forearms. Two curved backed horns adorned his head and he had a long tail with spiked on the end.

Dongor had transformed into Dongora. He was now 8'8" in length with much more heavily armored skin. The most dramatic change was the 5-foot horns that adorned his head and the smaller horns on his back.

Zoza's change was the most startling. He no longer floated in the air with his long ears. Instead Zoza, now Zozane, had assumed a more feline appearance. At 7'2" in length, he had long legs that were perfect for jumping and a torso that could curl into a ball and roll into his enemies.

"Now I know I have Spectrobe envy," said Matt, "'Cause I have got to get me one of those."

"I'll make sure to find one of all of us," said Martin, "'Cause I want one too."

"While you boys are fanaticizing about Spectrobes," said Elyon, "You might want to pay attention to the fact that the fight has already started." Indeed the many Krawl drones had rushed at Will and her friends. She and her fellow Guardians were blasting away at the drones, while the Spectrobes were slashing, clawing, bighting and just plain kicking the sh$t out of The Krawl invaders.

Earlier a plan was discussed on the coming battle: The Guardians and their Spectrobes would face the drones head on, while Elyon and her forces would attack the enemy at the sides. Matt and the boys fought where they could throughout the lines of battle.

Within ten minutes the drones were defeated. Will and the others breathed a sigh of relief, yet it was too soon. A fresh wave of Krawl drones had emerged from more black vortexes; these drones looked bigger and more menacing than the ones before. Still our heroes persisted in holding back the enemy, for if they failed, it would spell the end of Metamore.

At one point in the battle Will found herself back-to-back with Matt; she blasting away with blue lightning, he hacking away with his sword. Suddenly one of the drones hit Will in the side with its club-like arms, knocking her to the ground. Matt hurried over to her side to help her up but a second drone loomed over the both of them, it's club-arm raised for the kill. Matt shielded Will with his body; they both closed their eyes in anticipation for the coming blow.

Yet none came. There was a sudden crackle of energy and the drone was dead. Will opened her eyes to see Nerissa standing over her and Matt, her hands outstretched at the drones, crackling with her own blue lightning. "Now do you trust me?" asked Nerissa.

"Not completely," said Matt as he helped Will up, "But more than I did five minutes ago."

With the addition of the three former Guardians the battle swiftly grew in more favor of out heroes. Halinor was burning several drones, while Yan Lin had teamed up with Hay Lin and summoned a super tornado. Within five minutes the drones were all destroyed. With no sign of further black vortexes our heroes sighed with relief.

"Yes!" exclaimed Halinor, "I still got it!"

"_We_ still got it, you mean," said Yan Lin.

Meanwhile the Spectrobes had reverted back to their smaller forms. "That was trippy!" exclaimed Spiko.

"You said it, man!" said Zoza, "I want to do it again!" Just then the stomachs of all five Spectrobes growled like they hadn't eaten in days.

"I think we need to recharge our minergy levels before we can fight again," said Komainu.

"That might be a problem," said Martin, "We're almost out of minergy crystals back at the palace."

"Don't worry about that," said Elyon, "If there's any more minergy crystals on Metamore, we'll find them, believe me."

The end of chapter 14. Next chapter, as Elyon and Martin work to locate more minergy crystals, Will checks in on her mom. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	15. Chapter 15: One of These Days

Last time our heroes faced The Krawl as the enemy attempted to devour Metamore. The Spectrobes transformed into their fighting forms and helped drive off the enemy drones. To add to the victory, Nerissa stopped a drone from crushing Will and Matt. On with the show!

Chapter 15: One Of These Days…

"So you tried to ask Kadma to join up with us," said Will to Nerissa, "But she said no."

"That's the short version," said Nerissa, "She wasn't really happy to see us. I'm lucky to still have my head."

Back at the palace our heroes were celebrating their victory over The Krawl. There was much to celebrate; there were very few casualties from the battle, the drones were so intent on The Guardians and their Spectrobes that the enemy all but ignored the rest of the defenders.

Everyone was in a good mood, even Matt and Nigel who was still suffering from Spectrobe envy, yet that would soon be cured. Martin came swaggering up to the two boys with his hands behind his back, "I've got a surprise for you two," said the genius from Heatherfield, "Guess what I found after the battle. Go on, guess."

"You discovered the question to Life, the Universe and Everything," said Matt, "Congratulations."

"No," said Martin, "But I am working on that. Now hold out your hands and close your eyes, and I'll give you a big surprise."

The two boys did as Martin asked and a few seconds later felt something made of rock in their hands. Each of them felt a jolt of positive energy pass from their hands through whatever they held. When they opened their eyes they saw a fossil in their hands.

"No way!" exclaimed Nigel, "Where did these come from?"

"I found them in a crater made by one of the vortexes," said Martin, "And in case you're wondering how I knew they were for you two, I've got a small program in my PDA that I made. It can detect the minergy signature in a Spectrobe fossil and match it to whoever is best suited for it. And these two fossils are meant for you."

"This is so cool!" said Matt, "I can wait to wake this little guy up."

"Me too," said Nigel, "Wait, there's one problem with that. How do we wake our Spectrobes up? We don't have any fantastic powers like the girls do."

"That's right," said Matt, "Hey, Will, just how did you and the others wake up your Spectrobes?"

"Well," said Will, "I'm not exactly sure how we did it."

"It's like we already had a connection," said Taranee, "A connection between us and the fossils. All we needed to do was charge that connection with energy."

"Sounds easy to me," said Nigel, "There's just one problem; I can't manipulate my energy like you girls can."

"I'll beat Naruto could help you guys get in touch with your energy," said Hay Lin, "Tell you what, I'll just pop over to Konohamaru and see if he's available."

"Oh don't be so offbeat," said Cornelia, "You're using this as an excuse to go see your boyfriend."

"So what if I want to visit Lee," said Hay Lin, "You'd use any excuse available to you to see Caleb if you two were more severely separated by time and space."

"Well if Naruto or any of his fellow Shinobi can help the boys wake up their Spectrobes," said Will, "Then I think it's a good idea. Hay Lin, good luck."

"YES!" exclaimed Hay Lin. She pulled out a small green crystal used for special Folding and together with Zoza, made a Fold to the world of Naruto and his fellow ninjas.

While everyone else got on with the party Matt and Nigel examined their fossils more closely. Matt's had insect-like qualities, like a caterpillar. Nigel's was more reptilian, like a gecko. (That's gecko, not GEICO©, LOL).

"Oh man," said Nigel with much glee, "My Spectrobe is gonna be so cool!"

"Not as cool as mine will be," said Matt.

"Want to bet?" asked Nigel.

"Yeah," said Matt, "Fifty bucks says my Spectrobe is cooler than yours."

"You're on!" said Nigel as he and Matt shook hands.

It was then that Will remembered something important. "I just remembered something important," said Will, "I was supposed to spend the day with my mom. I got to go back to Earth, like right now."

She pulled out The Heart of Candracar and made a Fold back to Heatherfield. "I'll be back as soon as I can," said Will."

"Take your time," said Taranee, "You and your mom have the best day you can." Will smiled at that and entered the Fold.

As it turned out the Fold opened up into Will's apartment, right in front of her mother. "Good God almighty, Will!" exclaimed Susan Vandom as her daughter emerged from the Fold, "One of these days your powers are going to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry, mom," said Will as she closed up the Fold, "Didn't mean to scare you. Folding isn't an exact art, you can never tell exactly where you'll end up. But I'm working on getting better."

"That reminds me," said Susan, "Just how are you and your friends able to do what you do without missing school so much?"

"Well," said Will, "I already told you that sometimes we can go around time and space through Candracar and return to the exact moment we left. Other times we can copy ourselves and the copies, or Astral Drops, can take our places. In fact there's Astral Drops of me and the girls at school right now."

Meanwhile at the Sheffield Institute…

"Alright, class," said Mr. Collins, "Who can tell me about Alexander The Great?"

Astral Drop Will raised her hand, "In a nutshell, he was the greatest Alexander of them all."

"Very good, Will," said Mr. Collins, "You've earned your Brownie Points for today."

"So there's two of you right now," said Susan to the real Will, "And the one that's at school is a copy. This is just nuts."

"It can be a bit overwhelming," said Will, "But it's totally cool in the end. After we're done with the current crisis, the girls and I will just absorb the copies into our minds and hearts and we'll remember what happened to them."

"This is just nuts," said Susan again, "I mean, you and your friends, you're just children. How can you be expected to protect the whole world?"

"It's not just this Earth we're protecting," said Will, "It's other worlds; parallel Earths and other planes of existence. I know it's a big responsibility, but we've managed so far. Hey, how would you like to visit Metamore? See what the girls and I have been doing?"

"I'd like that very much," said Susan. And so Will made another Fold and took her mother to Meridian. They arrived back in the palace. Susan was surprised to find out that Elyon was Queen of the entire planet, but even more surprised at the sight of the Spectrobes.

"I like your mom, Will," said Komainu, "She smells nice."

"That, that thing," stammered Susan, "Whatever you called it, it talks."

"Komainu is a Spectrobe, mom," said Will, "He and a few others like him are helping us fight The Krawl."

"And just what is The Krawl?" asked Susan.

"They're quite possible the greatest threat to individual life in the galaxy, Mrs. Vandom," said Taranee, "Maybe the whole universe."

"The last time The Krawl were on the lose," said Martin, "They ran amuck around the galaxy. The only species that was able to successfully defend against The Krawl were the Spectrobes. Which is why we need to find as many as we can. The more Spectrobes we wake up, the greater our chances are of defeating The Krawl."

"We still don't know how The Krawl were sealed up in the first place," said Elyon, "If we can figure that out we maybe able to stop them once and for all."

"What we do know," said Caleb, "Is that The Krawl were sealed up in a huge metal urn and buried on a barren planet near the center of the galaxy."

"You wouldn't have a huge metal urn laying around someplace," said Irma to Elyon, "Do you?"

"No, but I can easily have one made," said Elyon, "And I know just where to put it."

It was then that Hay Lin returned from Konohamaru. She didn't bring Naruto; rather, her boyfriend Rock Lee, along with his teammates Neji Huyga and Tenten.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Matt, "I thought he'd want to be involved in this."

"I'm sure he does," said Rock Lee, "But he, Saske, Sakura and all the others are on different assignments. We're the only ones available for this crisis."

"You want me to go to The Grand Line and see if Luffy and his crew are available?" asked Irma.

"I think Luffy and his friends have helped us more than enough," said Will "But if it looks like we need them we'll ask them. But for now let's just stick to what we've got."

As the day wore on Neji began to train Nigel, Matt, Caleb and Martin on how to manipulate their inner energy. Caleb and Martin joined in on the training for when they would eventually find their Spectrobe fossils. Eric could already use his inner energy thanks to his Alchemic training with the Elric Brothers, (see Fullmetal W.I.T.C.H.).

Meanwhile Will gave her mom the grand tour of the city. "This is what being a Guardian is all about, mom," said Will, "It's not just the many worlds that we're protecting, it's the people who live on those world that matter. They say that in any conflict there are no winners, only losers. I disagree; it is the people we protect, the ones we risk our lives for; they are the real winners."

"I think I'm finally understanding what you and your friends are going through," said Susan, "My only question is when did you get so wise? When did that happen?"

"I don't know," said Will, "It didn't happen overnight. At first I didn't want to be a Guardian, none of us did. But once we got used to our powers and learned how to use them it all worked out."

"Well I'm glad it did," said Susan, "And Will, no matter what problems we had before, I just want you to know that I'm very proud of you. You've done some amazing things lately. I only wish I could have fully appreciated your talents sooner."

"I was too scared that you'd freak out or something," said Will, "But I'm glad I was wrong." She embraced her mother, (Everyone reading go 'Awwwwwww').

"What was that?" asked Susan.

"Oh that's just the Internet audience," said Irma, "We get that a lot."

Weird way to end the chapter, huh? Next chapter our heroes learn more on how The Krawl were unsealed. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	16. Chapter 16: Many Stories

Last time Will introduced her mom to the world of Metamore. She showed her mom just what she and her friends were fighting for. Meanwhile Rock Lee showed up with Neji and Tenten to help teach the boys how to use their inner energy to wake up their Spectrobe fossils. On with the show!

Chapter 16: Many Stories

"Focus, gentlemen," said Neji, "Only though concentration and dedication can one master ones inner energy."

"That's easy for you to say," said Nigel, "You're a ninja. Ninjas are naturals at using inner energy."

"Not all of us are masters of manipulating chakra," said Rock Lee, "Some Shinobi have total control over their chakra, Neji for example and Sakura, it comes naturally to them. Others, like Naruto, have to work extra hard to control their inner energy. I'm an exception, since I was born without the ability to change stamina into chakra."

"Yet you turned out perfectly fine," said Matt, "You're a Martial Arts master."

"I wouldn't go as far and say that," said Rock Lee, "I've been called 'a genius of hard work,' only because I work so hard in my training. Even though I've succeeded in opening all Nine Inner Gates, I've still have a long way to go if I am to achieve my dream of being a splendid ninja."

"You're already a splendid ninja to me," said Hay Lin.

"At least I have your vote of confidence," said Rock Lee. He kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Makes you jealous, doesn't it?" Nigel asked Eric.

"Me, jealous?" asked Eric, "I think not. Hay Lin and I are so over each other. She went her way and I went mine. Now I think you should get back to work if you're going to catch up with me." Thanks to the Alchemy training Eric received from the Elric Brothers, (see 'Fullmetal W.I.T.C.H. for further details) Eric had managed to build up his level of energy control for reviving a Spectrobe fossil. All he needed is a fossil of his own.

Elsewhere in the palace, Will had just come in from walking Komainu, when she heard laughter from one of the palace's many studies. She entered the room to find Yan Lin, Nerissa and Halinor laughing heartily.

"What's so funny?" asked Will.

"We're just reminiscing on the good old days," said Yan Lin, "Us older Guardians had a few wild adventures of our own."

"Really," said Will as she sat down, "Tell me some of them." She was curious about how the former Guardians, and if their exploits were as crazy and bizarre as any of hers.

"Well," said Yan Lin, "there was this one time that Cassidy and I were stranded on a desert planet with no water between us. For some reason our powers weren't at full strength, something in the air was draining our energy. As I said we had no water with us, so Cassidy tried to get some from underground. When her powers couldn't bring the water up we started digging."

"I didn't know where those two were," said Nerissa, "I kept Folding from one world to another looking for them."

"We kept digging while Nerissa looked for us," continued Yan Lin, "All this was during the night, so it wasn't too hot, but we couldn't get to the water, it was too deep. If Kadma was there we would have gotten to the water like that!" (insert finger snapping sound).

"Where was Kadma anyway?" asked Halinor.

"I think she was at this interstellar night club," said Nerissa, "If memory serves me correctly, she ended up in bed with this alien prince. She had this panic the next day about giving birth to a half alien baby. She did use protection, but it was funny to see her panic while her friends were in danger."

"How did you survive that desert planet?" asked Will.

"That's the funny part," said Yan Lin, "We spent the night digging for water that really wasn't there. The sun had rose and it was starting to get hot. Cassidy and I realized that we wouldn't survive much longer, when I saw something that we didn't see during the night, a building right in the middle of the desert.

"We ran to the building, if only to get out of the sun, only to find it was a convince store, filled with ice cold drinks. The two of us laughed ourselves silly, but then stopped when we realized that we didn't have any local currency. Fortunately for us Nerissa showed up and got us home."

"You think that was wild?" asked Halinor, "How about the time I almost got baked into this giant pizza."

Will was just about to ask what happened when she heard a loud commotion from down the hall. She rushed into the main hallway to find Obason, the soldier from Nahani VII, aiming a laser pistol at Ashley. Her boyfriend Hunter was shielding her from the enraged soldier, while Elyon was trying to diffuse the situation.

"Stand aside, Hunter Wyld!" said Obason, "She must die for her father's crimes!"

"You're crazy!" exclaimed Hunter, "I won't let you harm Ashley."

"How dare you accuse my father of a crime!" exclaimed Ashley, "He has done more for our people than you could imagine."

"Oh I know what your father has done," said Obason, "He destroyed our home world and nearly exterminated our people. Nahani VII must be avenged, and since I can't kill your father, I'll just kill his daughter."

"You shall not!" exclaimed Elyon, "Nobody shall die in my palace without due cause. It's obvious you have grievances with Miss Cager here, but I cannot, will not allow blood to be spilled here without just cause."

"My grievances aren't with Ashley," said Obason, "Not personally. It's her father that I wish to harm. And since Conner Cager is missing, I'll just have to be satisfied with the death of his daughter."

"Over my dead body!" exclaimed Hunter as he aimed his own laser pistol at Obason, "You want to kill Ashley, you'll have to kill me first."

"Both of you shut up!" raged Elyon, white magic crackling from her body, "I made it clear that nobody will die without due cause. So both of you lower your weapons, or I'll turn you into frogspawn."

At Elyon's threat of transfiguration the two men lowered their weapons. "Now, Obason," said Elyon, "I understand you have issues with Ashley's father, but I cannot allow you to harm her. I don't know the laws of your people, but here on Metamore the law clearly states that no child can be forced to account for the crimes of their parents or ancestors. If you wish to remain on this world you will conform to its laws."

"Very well," said Obason, "I will abide by the law of this world. But mark my words, Nahani VII will be avenged, one way or another." With that he stormed out of the palace.

"What a creep!" exclaimed Irma. She and the others had been drawn by the commotion and had witnessed the whole thing.

"Thank you," said Ashley, "I think he really wanted to kill me."

"There's no need to thank me," said Elyon, "But I must know the truth of what Obason said. He said that your father is to blame for this whole mess. Is that true?"

"I don't know," said Ashley, "I hope to the gods it isn't true. It's just that, well…" 

"It's alright," said Elyon, "I'm not accusing you of anything. All I ask for is the truth."

"Well," sighed Ashley, "the truth is that it might just be true. It started a few months ago. My father is, well, was, an exo-archeologist, he studied alien cultures. His latest project was the research of several races that became extinct in a relatively short time period several thousand years ago. He determined that the races and their planets were destroyed by one species."

"The Krawl," said Caleb grimly.

"Exactly," said Ashley, "My father was fascinated by those horrid creatures. At the time I didn't think it would amount to anything, I mean, everyone thought that The Krawl were just a myth. Boy, were we wrong. Anyway, one day my father returned from his research lab with a terrible headache. It was awful for him; he couldn't move or speak without the pain increasing. For three days he lay in bed in near darkness, the slightest spark of light would hurt his eyes. For a while I thought he was going to die.

"Then the headaches stopped completely. He was a new man, so to speak; he felt ten years younger, more energized and rigorous than he'd felt in years. But the most disturbing change was when he got back to work. My father spent almost every available minute studying The Krawl; where they came from, how they attack and destroy planets and how they were stopped.

"It wasn't long before his fascination became obsession. He rarely came home from work, he barely ate, and I didn't know when he found the time to sleep. I thought that if the headaches didn't kill him, then this obsession will. Then a few weeks ago he disappeared, just took his research, his assistant Emory and vanished.

"But when he last spoke to me was what truly frightened me. He told me that he had found the key to an ultimate power. 'He who controls The Krawl,' he said, 'Controls the universe.' That was the last I had heard from my father. Next thing I know, The Krawl are on the loose and my home planet has been destroyed, and that's the truth."

"Whether or not your father is really responsible for unleashing The Krawl," said Elyon, "It is a terrible truth to live with. But you should not worry about yourself, Ashley. As I said, no child can be held accountable for the crimes of their parents, that is the law of this world. As long as you and your people remain on Metamore, you are safe."

"Obason might be a problem," said Caleb, "It might be a good idea to have someone keep an eye on him."

"You'll need several eyes to watch Obason," said Hunter, "He's a stubborn man who can carry a grudge too far. More than that, he's one of the best soldiers from our world, trained to kill without mercy. If given the chance he'll gladly kill Ashley and anyone who gets in his way, if only to satisfy his twisted sense of honor."

"Point taken," said Elyon, "Vathek!"

"Yes, my Queen," said Vathek, "What do you wish of me?"

"I have a special assignment for you," said Elyon, "I need you to watch that man, Obason. Watch him like a hawk. Make sure he doesn't come within 200 yards of Ashley or any of her friends. Do what you have to do, but that man must not be allowed to get near Ashley Cager."

"As you command," said Vathek, "I'll put my best men on it." He saluted and left to carry out his orders.

"Well that was exciting," said Irma, "I think that counted for our Soap Opera moment for the day."

"Well I guess it's back to reality," said Will, "Now tell me, Halinor, just how did you almost get baked into a giant pizza?"

While Halinor explained how she was nearly baked into a 50-wide pizza, (something to do with giant hillbilly aliens, a stolen native idol and a rouge comet), Yan Lin noticed a serious look on Nerissa's face, a look of deep reflection.

"What's wrong?" asked Yan Lin.

"What that girl said," said Nerissa, "About what happened to her father before he went crazy over The Krawl, he had terrible headaches for several days."

"So?" asked Yan Lin.

"So," said Nerissa, "I seem to remember having terrible headaches myself. Just before I started to use The Heart Of Candracar for really selfish reasons, I had was hospitalized for splitting headaches."

"Now I remember," said Yan Lin, "You were in shear agony at the time. We all thought it was a brain tumor or something, we thought you were going to die."

"But I didn't," said Nerissa, "I made a complete recovery, I felt better than I could remember. But upon recovery I began to turn to the dark side. Whatever made Ashley Cager's father lose his mind was probably the same thing that made me go evil."

The end of chapter 16. Next chapter our heroes prepare to go on the offensive against The Krawl. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	17. Chapter 17: Scanning the Stars

Last time our heroes learned that Ashley's father may really be the cause of their troubles. Ashley told that her father suffered from terrible headaches. Upon recovery he became obsessed with The Krawl. Meanwhile Nerissa remembered that she also suffered from terrible headaches, right before she began down her path to the dark side. On with the show!

Chapter 17: Scanning The Stars

The next morning Neji announced that Matt and Nigel were ready to awaken their fossils. "We'll give it our best," said Matt, "So wish us luck."

"Good luck," said Will. She did indeed wish Matt luck, but other things were on her mind that morning. She knew that it was only a matter of time before The Krawl attack Metamore again. It wouldn't be long before the enemy had adapted to a point where they could completely destroy Will and her friends. She needed to take the fight to the enemy. The only problem was out guessing The Krawl as to where they'll attack next.

"Remember," said Neji, "Focus on your inner energy, see it in your mind's eye, see it flow through you. Now, see it flow to your hands, keep focusing on your hands and the power will come there."

"According to The Oracle," said Martin, "Matt, your Spectrobe is called Vilar, a bug type creature. Nigel, yours is called Bartor, a reptilian Spectrobe. When you've charged enough energy into the fossil, you must say their names in order to wake them up."

"We know," said Nigel as he and Matt held up their fossils. Nigel's pulsed with green light, while Matt's pulsed red. The pulsing grew faster as the boys channeled their energy into the fossils. Finally the energy had reached the required level.

"Vilar!" shouted Matt.

"Bartor!" exclaimed Nigel.

The fossils glowed bright white, which grew to near blinding levels. When the light cleared there stood two new Spectrobes.

Vilar resembled a red caterpillar with yellow rings on its segments. He was over 4 feet in length and sometimes stood up on his hind segment. His skin was rock hard and he had a crescent horn-like protrusion on his head.

Bartor looked like a green and white gecko with a yellow face. He stood upright at 1'9" and had yellow claws. His tail ended with a propeller like appendage that spun rapidly.

"What's going on?!" exclaimed Bartor, "One minute I was having lunch, the next I'm surrounded by giant weirdoes! Who the f#ck are you freaky people!?!"

"Just chill out, guy," said Vilar, "Relax, take a rest."

"You take a rest!" snapped Bartor, "It's not like we haven't been displaced in time and space. Oh wait, we have!" 

"You're totally stressed out, guy," said Vilar, "You need to, like, take a chill pill or something."

"Just great," said Matt, "Nigel's Spectrobe is a stressed out to the max, and I end up with a combination beatnik/hippy."

"Well I'm, like, so pleased to meet you, big guy," said Vilar, "I think we're gonna have a groovy time."

"This isn't happening!" exclaimed Bartor rapidly, "This isn't f#ck$ng happening! I know, it's all a dream, yes, I'm just dreaming."

"I hate to tell you this," said Komainu, "But you're not dreaming. You've been a fossil for the past couple thousand years."

"We all have," said Spiko, "And as bad as that sounds, it gets worse."

"The Krawl are back," said Dongor, "And we need all we can get if we're gonna stop them. So, are you in or are you out?"

"Well," said Bartor, who seemed to be calming down, "I guess I can help, assuming the big ugly I'm stuck with isn't a total chode."

"I'm not ugly!" snapped Nigel, "And I'm not a chode, whatever that means."

"A chode," said Shakin, "Is another word for idiot, so our new friend here just called you stupid."

"What!?!" exclaimed Nigel, "Listen here, small fry, I am not stupid or ugly. If we're going to work together to stop The Krawl we're gonna have to develop a level of understanding."

"Sure thing," said Bartor, "Just don't infect me with your chodeness."

"I'm not a chode!" said Nigel.

Meanwhile Ashley, having heard of Will's need to figure out The Krawl's next move, had provided Will with a three-dimensional map of local space. When I mean local, I mean everything within 25,000 light-years of where Nahani VII was.

"This is a very special map," said Ashley as she and Will stood in the center of an empty room in the palace. Ashley placed on the ground a small device that was part computer, part hologram projector, "The Computer updates itself regularly so that any change in the local area will be recorded. My father…" she hesitated, "My father helped make it before he became obsessed with The Krawl."

"I'm sorry about your dad," said Will, "If he's still alive, we'll find him."

"Thank you," said Ashley, "But I should be realistic. If my father wasn't killed when he disappeared, he died when Nahani VII was destroyed."

"You shouldn't say such things," said Komainu, "Have a more positive attitude and you'll feel better."

"You're right," said Ashley, "I shouldn't give up hope."

"That's the spirit!" said Komainu, "Now, let's find those Krawl bastards!"

Ashley then activated the holographic projectors on the device, showing every star, planet, nebula and celestial body within 25,000 light-years. Will then used the Heart of Candracar to scry for the enemy. If The Krawl were going to attack anywhere within the search are, she'd find them.

Meanwhile on one of the many balconies of the palace, Elyon and Cornelia were remising on the good old days, the time before Cornelia and her friends discovered their powers and before Elyon became Queen. It was then that one of the palace servants delivered some troubling news. "This isn't good," said Elyon, "Were almost out of Minergy crystals."

"How did that happen?" asked Cornelia, "That huge room was full of crystals just the other day."

"You can thank our little friends here," said Elyon, "The Spectrobes have been chewing on the crystals almost nonstop."

Just then something flashed in the night sky. A medium sized space transport zoomed down from space and hovered above the palace. It ejected something from the cargo hold and zoomed back into space. The object turned out to be a familiar, green, foul smelling creature.

"Blunk!" exclaimed Cornelia, "Where did you come from!?!"

"Blunk come from stars," said the passling, "Been moving all over, in search of great deals. Universe great place, but Blunk happy to be home."

"I'm glad you're back," said Elyon while holding her nose, "But you couldn't have taken a bath before coming back here?"

"Blunk not have time to take bath."

"For crying out loud!" exclaimed Irma as she emerged onto the balcony, "I thought I smelled something familiar!"

"Girls!" exclaimed Blunk as Cornelia, Taranee and Hay Lin also walked out onto the balcony, "Blunk miss you so much!"

"What the f#ck is that little thing?" asked Nigel.

"And why does it smell so bad?" asked Eric.

"Oh that's just Blunk," said Hay Lin, "Don't worry about him, he's harmless."

"I wouldn't exactly call him harmless," said Rock Lee as he held his nose.

"Truth be told," said Caleb, "I really wasn't expecting to see the little smuggler again."

"Retailer!" exclaimed Blunk.

Just then Will and Ashley came out onto the balcony. "We've got the location of where The Krawl are heading to next," said Will. She then happened to breath in through her nose, "Oh god!! Blunk's back!"

"What's a Blunk?" asked Ashley as she held her nose.

"That's a Blunk!" exclaimed everyone as they pointed at the passling.

"Moving on," said Will, "We know where The Krawl are heading next; Xenos III."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Irma, "Whip us up a Fold and let's go!"

"Blunk come too!"

"Uh, no," said Hay Lin, "No offense Blunk, but you're not coming."

"But Blunk want to help!"

"I know how you can help," said Elyon, "I need that special nose of yours. You could sniff out Portals back before The Veil was taken down, well now I need you to help us find more Minergy crystals."

"Blunk can do that!" exclaimed the passling, "Smell out crystals, find them in ground. Dig! Dig!"

With that Blunk followed Elyon back inside to begin searching for more Minergy crystals.

"How can you put up with the smell?" asked Eric as he breathed in clear air.

"You'll get used to it," said Taranee.

"What do you want us to do?" Matt asked Will, "Me and Nigel that is."

"You two need to start working with your Spectrobes," said Will, "Use the remaining crystals to help power them up for any up coming fights. Eric, Martin and Caleb, you three keep up your training for when you get your Spectrobes."

"What about us three?" asked Tenten.

"Isn't is obvious?" asked Hay Lin, "You're coming with us to help fight The Krawl."

"Yes!" exclaimed Rock Lee, "I'm so ready! It's been too quiet back home, I'm just itching for a fight!!"

With that Will made a Fold and our heroes crossed through.

The end of chapter 17. Next chapter our heroes take the fight to The Krawl. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	18. Chapter 18: Striling Back

Last time Matt and Nigel revived their Spectrobes, while Will and Ashley searched the local area of space for where The Krawl are going to attack next. Meanwhile everyone's favorite passling returned from space. That's right; Blunk is back. Just then Will and Ashley determined the next target of The Krawl, Xenos III.

p.s. Here's the new list of who's got what Spectrobe

Will: Komainu

Irma: Shakin

Taranee: Spiko

Cornelia: Dongor

Hay Lin: Zoza

Elyon: Kasumi

Matt: Vilar

Nigel: Bartor

On with the show!

Chapter 18: Striking Back

Will and the others emerged from the Fold onto a world with a bright orange sky. They were standing on a large hill overlooking a large city bustling with activity. A red sun hung overhead. "Okay," said Irma, "Here's something new."

They made their way into the city. Hundreds of men and women in military uniforms ran every which way. Some were helping civilians off the streets; other were placing sophisticated looking guns on rooftops and on street corners. The people had orange skin like the sky of their world.

"Looks like they're getting ready for a war," said Cornelia.

"Yeah," said Taranee, "A war for survival."

One hour later our heroes had made contact with the local commander of the city's defenses. They were in a large green tent full of military officials.

Divisional General Conrad Shrooder stood at an impressive 6'4", had short graying hair and gray eyes. He spoke with an air of intense authority, with an echo telling of years of experience. "I've heard about you Guardians," said General Shrodder, "But I never expected them to be mere children."

"Well us kids, as you call us," said Irma, "Have done a lot to keep all of reality safe from evil stuff like The Krawl."

"Speaking of the enemy," said Will, "How did you know that The Krawl were coming?"

"We were warned by a survivor of a previous Krawl attack," answered General Shrodder, "A Dr. Megumi Hoff from Nahani VII."

"Nahani VII?" asked Hay Lin, "Can we talk to her?"

Ten minutes later our heroes met Megumi Hoff, physician. Megumi was short, less than 5'5", had long brown hair and bluish green eyes. She was Caucasian like Ashley and the other survivors of Nahani VII. Will and the others informed Megumi that there were other survivors of her home planet.

"Thank the gods that Ashley was among the survivors," said Megumi, "Without her my people would be without hope."

"Could you explain that a bit more?" asked Irma.

"Didn't she tell you?" asked Megumi, "Ashley's grandfather is, was, our High Protector, the leader of our people. He sacrificed his place on one of the transports so that a child could live. He didn't survive the destruction of our home planet. And with Ashley's father missing, most likely dead, it is now up to Ashley to lead us in our most darkest hour."

"Ashley doesn't strike me as the leader type," said Cornelia, "Who knew?"

"It is true," said Megumi, "The Cager family has lead the people of Nahani VII for over 1,200 of our years. As long as a Cager lives, our people have a future."

"Wow," said Hay Lin, "It's just like Elyon all over again."

"I must return with you to Metamore," said Megumi, "Ashley must be told of her duty."

"You're not going anywhere," said General Shordder, "We're about to be attacked and they'll be causalities by the hundreds, if not thousands. You, Dr. Hoff, are needed here."

"If Megumi wants to leave," said one of Dr. Hoff's helpers, "Then she can leave. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it." She was slightly shorter than Megumi, with long black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm fine, Sara," said Megumi, "I can speak for myself."

"And I speak for the military of Xanos III," said General Shrooder, "And I say that you stay."

"I don't know the rules of your world," said Will, "But is there a law that says that a refugee is forced to stay?"

"The normal rules don't apply today," said General Shrooder, "This world is under martial law due to the imminent threat of The Krawl. The military is the law, so Dr. Hoff stays."

"This is getting out of hand," said Tenten to Neji, "it won't be long before insults are exchanged, then blows."

Neji was about to agree with her when he suddenly tensed, his gaze turning skyward. "Something's coming! Something foul! Something evil!!"

"It's them alright," said Will, "I feel them as well."

Just then a runner entered the tent. "General Shrooder! Long-range space sensors have detected strange anomalies approaching the planet. They appear to be the vortexes described by Dr. Hoff!"

"This is it!" said General Shrooder, "Signal all defenders, the enemy approaches!!"

The runner saluted and left to dispatch his orders. "As much as I would like to continue this debate," said the General, "But I have a city to defend and the rest of the planet to coordinate with."

"We've learned how The Krawl attack a planet," said Taranee, "They land on one specific point and spread out from that point."

"Do they?" asked General Shrooder. He then signaled for another runner. Three minutes later he had conformation as to where The Krawl will land and begin their assault; the city.

"That bit of information is greatly appreciated," said the General, "The rest of our military forces are heading this way as we speak to defend the city. Now I must ask you children to leave. Unless, that is, you truly are The Guardians."

"Well we're not Guardians," said Rock Lee, "Neji, Tenten and myself are Shinobi. But you can count on us to help defend your world."

"Same here," said Spiko, "We've faced The Krawl before and we can do it again." Komainu, Shakin, Dongor and Zoza nodded in agreement.

"As for the five of us," said Will as she pulled out The Heart of Candracar, "Well, just watch. Guardians Unite!" With a flash, Will and her friends had transformed into their Guardian outfits.

"I apologize for my lack respect," said General Shrooder as he bowed, "Your assistance in this battle is most welcome."

"They're here!!" exclaimed a runner, "General Shrooder, the enemy is here!!!"

Will and the others ran outside the tent to see that the sky had darkened with the incoming black vortexes. The General spoke into a cell phone-like communicator, "All defenders; target the vortexes. No not allow the enemy to make landfall! Repeat; do not let the enemy land on our world!"

"No amount of anti-aircraft flak is going to stop those vortexes," said Will, "Some will get through."

"I know," said General Shrooder, "I'm just inspiring the troops. We're ready to contend with any enemy who makes landfall."

"Well for the sake of preventing casualties," said Will, "Let us deal with any drones that land. If any get past us, they're all yours."

"I'll take that under consideration," said the General, he then spoke into his communicator, "Open Fire!!!"

Any further conversation was drowned out as the flak cannons started shooting at the descending vortexes. The sky lit up as the laser blasts destroyed their targets. For the first few minutes the defenses seemed to be holding back the enemy. Yet all good things must soon end. First one, then two, then four, then more and more vortexes got past the wall of laser blasts.

"I believe I'll take your offer more seriously," said General Shrooder as he stared in horror at the descending vortexes, "Not to sound like a coward, but…"

"No need," said Will, "We deal with stuff like this all the time."

"Leave it to us," said Komainu, "We'll show those Krawl bastards a thing or two." With that Komainu and his fellow Spectrobes transformed into their fighting forms.

"Bring them on!" exclaimed Roc Lee as he removed the weights from his legs. The weighted belts crashed loudly onto the ground.

"For Pete's sake," said Irma, "How heavy are those?"

"Last time I checked," said Neji as he and Rock Lee stretched for the coming fight, "He had 500lbs on each leg."

"You mean to tell me you've been walking around with half a tone on your legs!?!" asked Hay Lin, "Are you crazy or something!?!!!"

"I wouldn't call myself crazy," said Rock Lee, "Just dedicated."

"Well there's dedicated," said Hay Lin, "And then there's just plain nuts, which is what you're acting like."

"I hate to interrupt this lovers quarrel," said Tenten as she readied a long, razor sharp ribbon attacked to a metal stick, "But I think we've got company."

Several of the vortexes had landed and disgorged their occupants. Most of the new drones looked like blue, six-legged spiders, but were ten feet tall. Some looked more human like, only with no faces and extremely elongated limbs.

"They don't look that tough!" exclaimed Rock Lee, "Okay you Krawl bastards! Here I come! The first and second gates; Gate of Opening and Gate of Rest, release!!" With that Rock Lee's mind was free of inhibitions, while his strength was nearly doubled. He charged into the ranks of Krawl drones.

"Your boyfriend is certainly eager," said Zozane before he and his fellow Spectrobes attacked the drones. Hay Lin didn't say anything as she and her friends joined in on the fight, but she began to have serious doubts about her relationship with Rock Lee.

With the majority of the vortexes destroyed before they reached the ground, the few drones that made it were soon destroyed as well. Mostly due to Will and The Guardians, but on no short part from their Spectrobes, along with Rock Lee, Neji and Tenten.

"Unbelievable," said General Shrooder, "Those children and their creatures are actually defeating the enemy."

Within ten minutes every drone was destroyed. "That was fun," said Rock Lee, "Let's do it again sometime soon."

Hay Lin was about to retort when Rock Lee suddenly stumbled and fell to the ground, as if something had sapped his strength. "You forgot to take your medicine before the battle," said Neji in a disapproving tone, "Lady Tsunade warned you to be more responsible. One of these days you're going to kill yourself." He pulled out a small white bottle form a belt pouch and gave it to Rock Lee.

"What's he talking about?" asked Irma.

"It was after the Chûnin examine, five years ago" said Hay Lin as Rock Lee drank his medicine, "Lee had an operation that healed his injuries he sustained from his fight with Garra. At least once a day Lee needs to take this special medicine to help him keep healed, otherwise his wounds will relapse."

"The stuff tastes terrible," said Rock Lee as he stood up, "But it does the job."

"Are you sure you gave him the right bottle?" asked Tenten, "You know what happens to him when he drinks that other stuff."

"I definitely checked the bottle," said Neji, "Lee did drink his medicine, I'm not worried about that."

"Then what are you worried about?" asked Cornelia.

"It's The Krawl that I'm worried about," said Neji, "I saw them through my Byakugan. Those drones had the most complicated energy networks I've ever seen in a lifeform, it's like they're made of energy, negative energy to be specific. We were lucky today that the defenders of this world destroyed as many of the vortexes as they did. The next time may be different."

"I doubt they'll be a next time any time soon," said Will, "I'm not sensing any more Krawl drones in the star system. I think, for the minute, Xenos III is safe."

It was then that Komanoto and his fellow transformed Spectrobes reverted to their smaller forms. "Damn," said Spiko, "That was quick."

"I hope that Blunk character has found more crystals," said Dongor, "Because I seriously doubt I can fight any time soon."

"He'd better have found some," said Irma, "Or else I'll rip him a new one."

"You could use that special taijutsu that Naruto showed me a while back," said Hay Lin, "I think it's called '1000 Years of Death.'"

"It's '1000 Years of Pain,'" said Rock Lee, "And you'd need very keen accuracy to hit something that small."

"What's that?" asked Irma.

"Well, it's kind of a secret Jutsu," said Hay Lin, "But I'm sure you can handle the secret." She then whispered something into Irma's ear. A few seconds after Hay Lin finished whispering, Irma's face twisted with a mixture of humor and disgust. "That's just gross!!!"

A few minutes later General Shrooder was congratulation Will and her friends on their victory. "The people of Xenos III owe you brave young ones their lives and more," said the General, "If there's anything I can do to repay you, name it."

"There is one thing," said Will, "Let Dr. Hoff come with us back to Metamore."

At that the General hesitated for a second before answering, "If that is what you desire, then so be it. Dr. Hoff can leave with you."

Ten minutes later Megumi and her assistants were all packed up and ready to go. "I can't thank you enough," said Megumi, "I can't wait to speak with Ashley."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," said Will. With that she opened a Fold back to Metamore and everyone went through.

The end of chapter 18. Next chapter our heroes must stand firm as The Krawl attack Metamore again. Also, Hay Lin demonstrates '1000 Years of Pain,' and guess on whom. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	19. Chapter 19: The Face of Evil pt1

Last time our heroes successfully defended Xenos III against The Krawl. They also met up with another survivor of Nahani VII, Dr. Megumi Hoff. According to Megumi, Ashley Cager is the next leader of their people. Also, Hay Lin began to have doubts about her relationship with Rock Lee. Will their relationship crumble into dust? On with the show!

Chapter 19: The Face of Evil part 1

After arriving at the palace at Meridian, Will asked Elyon to have Ashley brought in for a talk. Ten minutes later Ashley came in with her boyfriend Hunter. They saw Dr. Hoff. "Megumi!" exclaimed Ashley, "I thought you were dead."

Ashley and Dr. Hoff embraced like long lost sisters. "Ashley," said Megumi, "I had lost all hope that you were alive. But now that I've found you there's hope yet for our people."

"What do you mean?" asked Ashley.

"Your grandfather sacrificed his life," said Megumi, "He gave up his seat on a transport so that a child could live. I was going to sacrifice my seat as well, when your grandfather ordered me to get on the ship. He told me to find you, and to give you this."

Megumi reached into her bad and pulled out a silver colored glove. It was full of symbols and set with a large sapphire on the back. "This glove is the symbol of leadership for our people," said Megumi, "The Heart of Nahani VII. Whoever wears it is acknowledged as our High Protector, as well as infused with incredible powers. Your grandfather wanted you to have it, Ashley, which makes you our new High Protector."

She handed the glove to Ashley. "I don't know what to say, Megumi," said Ashley, "Are you sure my grandfather wanted me to have it?"

"I'm sure Megumi wouldn't have given it to you if she wasn't sure," said Hunter, "Go on, Ashley, put it on. You're our leader now."

"Oh please!" exclaimed a familiar, unpleasant voice, "You expect me to believe that that little bitch is the new High Protector!?"

"Obason," said Megumi with much distaste in her voice, "I'd say that I was happy to see you, but then I'd be lying."

"Well you must be lying if you expect me to believe that this daughter of a madman is our new leader," said Obason, "Because I will never except her! In fact, I think I'll destroy the little whore!"

"I thought we agreed we'd keep him away from Ashley," said Cornelia to Elyon, "How did he get into the palace?"

"I don't know," said Elyon, "I'm going to have a little talk with palace security before too long."

Hay Lin, meanwhile, had taken a defensive stance between Obason and Ashley. "You leave Ashley alone," said Hay Lin, "Maybe her father is responsible for unsealing The Krawl, but that gives you no right to badmouth her, let alone kill her."

"Stand aside, child," said Obason as he pulled out a long, sharp knife, "And you won't get hurt."

"Just try and get past me," said Hay Lin, "I'll make you regret it."

"If you wish to die," said Obason, "Then so be it!!" he charged at Hay Lin, his knife raised to cut her throat. Yet his blade sliced through only air as Hay Lin ducked and ran behind Obason, for having the power of Air, Hay Lin was an extremely fast runner.

"I told you to leave Ashley alone," said Hay Lin as she got directly behind Obason, her hands clasp together, the first two fingers of her hands raised and brought together, "Now you'll pay the price. Here's what I learned from Naruto. Leave Village Secret Finger Taijutsu technique!!" 

Swift as a bullet, Hay Lin stuck her fingers up the rear of Obason's pants. He grimaced in pain, and then jumped twenty feet in the air, landing on his back.

"Sennen Goroshi!!" shouted Hay Lin, "A Thousand Years of Pain!!!"

"Good God almighty!" exclaimed Eric, "Naruto taught you that?"

"You bet," said Hay Lin, "I think Obason won't be troubling Ashley for a while."

"Naruto taught her that move," said Irma, "I always thought he was an idiot."

Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto and Saske were sparing, when Naruto sneezed violently twice. "You okay, Naruto?" asked Saske.

"I'm fine," said Naruto, "I've just got this feeling that someone is talking about me behind my back, believe it!"

Back in Meridian…

"I think it would be best if Obason were no longer in a position to harm Ashley," said Elyon, "Vathek, please take Obason to the dungeons. I don't want him suffering, but make sure he knows that he is in trouble."

"It shall be done, my Queen," said Vathek. He then slung Obason over his shoulder like a potato sack and took him to the dungeons.

"What are you going to do, Ashley?" asked Hunter.

Ashley gazed at the glove, "I don't know, I doubt I'm worthy of leading our people."

"Your grandfather believed you were more than worthy," said Megumi, "Otherwise he wouldn't have told me to give to you."

"I know," said Ashley, "But this is still all too sudden, I need to think this through." She placed the glove into her pocket, signaling that the conversation was over.

Just then Will tensed, her hand clutching at The Heart of Candracar. "Martin, check your detection system. I hope I'm wrong, oh God, I hope I'm wrong."

"You're not wrong," said Martin gravely as he checked his PDA, which was linked to the space radar dish atop the palace, "The Krawl are back in this system. They're heading for Metamore again!"

"How long?" asked Elyon.

"An hour," said Martin, "Maybe less."

55 minutes later our heroes stood outside in one of the many squares of Meridian. Martin had determined that The Krawl would strike somewhere within the city, and Will further specified the point of impact, with help from The Heart of Candracar.

Blunk, meanwhile, had proven himself reliable by finding an enormous underground vein of Minergy crystals; most of them indigo in color, which allowed the Spectrobes to be fully recharged.

So, with the girls transformed, their Spectrobes also transformed, the royal army of Meridian on the defense, and Elyon to lead them, our heroes believed themselves ready for whatever The Krawl would throw at them. However, nobody was ready for what would happen that day.

Two minutes later the first of the black vortexes descended from the sky. The vortexes impacted on the streets and building of the city, disgorging hundreds of Krawl drones. Most of the enemy drones were of the humanoid type with elongated limbs; a few were of the arachnid type; scorpions and spiders. But now a new form of the enemy had appeared. A hand full of the drones appeared to be large, floating spheres of pulsating energy blobs.

"This is where we hold them!" exclaimed Elyon to her soldiers, encouraging them, "This is where we fight!! This is where they die!!" With that the soldiers of Metamore charged at the drones. Will and her friends flew up into the air, while their Spectrobes attacked from the ground.

It was fortunate that the citizens of Meridian had either evacuated the city or had taken shelter in the underground labyrinth of The Infinite City, otherwise the death toll of the battle would have risen to the thousands within the first few minutes. Instead a large part of the city surrounding the initial point of attack from The Krawl was destroyed. Then again, homes and buildings can be replaced, lives cannot.

Nevertheless, first dozens, then hundreds of Meridian soldiers fell to the viciousness of The Krawl. Yet for every Metamorian slain, at least five drones were destroyed. Mostly due to The Guardians and their Spectrobes, but on no small part from Nerissa, Halinor and Yan Lin. Elyon was doing her share of the fighting as well, with Vathek at her side at all times.

After ten minutes from the start of the battle, (though it seemed like hours to Will and her friends) the fight had reached a stalemate, neither side having a clear advantage over the other. Fresh soldiers were arriving to help their comrades, while more and more vortexes descended from above.

Suddenly the drones stopped for no apparent reason. Our heroes kept fighting for a minute or two before they realized that the enemy wasn't moving. "Okay," said Irma, "This is just plain weird."

"What are they doing?" asked Cornelia, "Why did they stop?"

"And more importantly," said Will, "Why is that big drone interested in Ashley?"

Ashley had come down from the palace with Megumi to help the wounded. She was pulling an injured soldier from the battle when a huge Krawl drone blocked her path. This drone looked like a huge, green and purple lobster, one with four claws and a snake-like tail.

"Ashley!" exclaimed Hunter, "I'm coming!! Don't provoke it!"

"I don't think the drone is looking to be provoked," said Taranee, "This may sound crazy, but I think it wants to talk to Ashley."

Will and the other Guardians had flown to Ashley's side and made ready to fly her to safety, when something happened that made Ashley's face turn white with shock and horror.

The snake-like tail had reached over towards Ashley and its end began to morph into a human face, a face that Megumi knew all to well. "Oh my gods! It's Dr. Cager!! That thing is Ashley's father, Conner Cager!!"

To be continued! Next chapter, well, you'll just have to read it to believe it. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	20. Chapter 20: The Face of Evil pt2

Last time Will and the others watched as Megumi informed Ashley of her 'destiny.' She was naturally hesitant to accept the mantel of leadership of her people. That creep Obason stuck his nose where it didn't belong, but Hay Lin settled the matter, thanks to a special Jutsu she learned from Naruto. Just then The Krawl attacked again. The battle settled towards a standstill, when something shocking happened. On with the show!

Chapter 20: The Face of Evil part 2

Ashley had come down from the palace with Megumi to help the wounded. She was pulling a wounded soldier from the battle when a huge Krawl drone blocked her path. This drone looked like a huge, green and purple lobster, one with four claws and a snake-like tail.

"Ashley!" exclaimed Hunter, "I'm coming! Don't provoke it!"

"I don't think the drone is looking to be provoked," said Taranee, "This may sound crazy, but I think it wants to talk to Ashley."

Will and the other Guardians had flown to Ashley's side and made ready to fly her to safety, when something happened that made Ashley's face turn white with shock and horror.

The snake-like tail had reached over towards Ashley and its end began to morph into a human face, a face that Megumi knew all to well. "Oh my gods! It's Dr. Cager!! That thing is Ashley's father, Conner Cager!!"

"Hello, Ashley," said the face on the drone, "I've missed you." The voice from the face sounded human, but had a sinister reverb to its tone.

"F-father?" stammer Ashley, "Is that you? I thought you were dead."

"Far from it," said the face of Dr. Cager, "I'm very much alive. We all are."

"Who are 'we'?" asked Ashley.

"Everyone The Krawl has assimilated," said Dr. Cager, "We're all here, inside the great consciousness of The Krawl. It's everything I've imagined it would be and more. The knowledge; the power; its all here, and it can be yours as well, my daughter."

"What do you mean?" asked Ashley.

"Join me, my daughter," said Dr. Cager, "And together we shall purify the galaxy, the universe, nothing shall stand in our way."

"Is that what you call what you did to Nahani VII?" asked Megumi, "Purification? For the love of the gods, Conner!! You murdered billions of innocent lives!!! You destroyed your home world and dozens more!! Is that what you call purification!?!"

"You wouldn't understand, Megumi," said Dr. Cager, "For the greater good, some sacrifices must be made."

"Sacrifices!?!" exclaimed Hunter, "You're f#ck$ng nuts!!"

"Foolish child," said Dr. Cager, "You know nothing about the chaos that engulfs the universe. Humanity is a scourge that must be eradicated from existence in order for the universe to achieve perfection; the perfection of The Krawl. So, my daughter, will you join me? Or will you be exterminated like the rest of the human vermin?"

"Tell me, father," said Ashley, "When did you lose faith in the humanity? Was it the headaches that drove you to mass genocide? Or was it when mother died?"

"Your mother has nothing to do with this," said Dr. Cager, "You try my patience, child. What is your answer?"

It looked like tears were about to fall from Ashley's eyes. Then her face hardened into fierce determination as she spoke; "As far as I'm concerned, my father died when he became obsessed with The Krawl. Nothing remained except an empty shell, a shell that has been filled by pure evil. My answer is no! Kill me if you must, for I will never join you!!"

"You disappoint me, child," said Dr. Cager, "So be it, DIE!!!" The image of Conner Cager's face faded from the tail of the drone, which then charged forward, it's claws raised for the kill.

"No!!" shouted Hunter, a sword in one hand and a crossbow in the other as he stood in front of Ashley, shielding her from the drone, "If you're going to kill Ashley, you'll have to kill me first!"

"Foolish human!" exclaimed the voice of Dr. Cager from within the drone, "I shall grand your death wish!" The drone prepared to crush both Ashley and Hunter in one swift blow.

Yet the blow never fell, for Taranee had flown in front of the drone and blocked the claw. "Go!" exclaimed Taranee as she strained to hold back the claw, "Get going!" Ashley and Hunter didn't argue as they ran from the fight.

Taranee then summoned several fireballs and was attempting to burn the drone. She succeeded in destroying two of the four claws, when one of the remaining appendages struck her on the side of her head, knocking her out briefly.

The drone would have killed her, if not for Nigel. He jumped onto the drone and ripped off the remaining claws. Nigel then tackled the snake-like tail, tying it in a knot before ripping it off.

Taranee recovered in time to see Nigel crushing the drone's head with a street lamp. "You okay!" asked a concerned Nigel.

"Let me show you how fine I am," said Taranee. She wrapped her arms around Nigel's neck and kissed him, "My hero!"

"I hate to interrupt the tenderness," said Spikan as he smashed a drone to death with his tail, "But we're just about done here."

True enough the vortexes had ceased falling from the sky and the drones were all but eliminated.

Cornelia found Elyon surveying the carnage of the battlefield, a far of look on The Queen's face. "Why?" asked Elyon, "Why all this death and destruction?" She looked to Cornelia, "Is this my destiny? To be Queen of a world that is constantly being threatened by dark forces?"

"I don't know," said Cornelia, "I'm not the kind of person who believes in destiny. But after all the stuff that's happened to us, I do know this: If you can't change destiny, fight it. Fight it with all your strength, and things might get better."

"It's not my destiny I'm worried about," said Elyon, "It's my people. I feel that I've failed them by allowing all this misery to afflict them. First Phobos, then Nerissa, then that whore Pai-Mey Matoya and the demons of The God Hand. Now The Krawl."

"None of that was your fault," said Caleb, "You've been a great Queen to us, and there's not one person on this world who would say otherwise."

"You guys are the best!" said Elyon, tears of joy falling from her eyes as she embraced first Elyon, then Caleb.

Meanwhile Will and Ashley were having a serious discussion. "It's not over," said Ashley, "That drone may have had my father's face, but his mind has fused with the entire race of the bastards. It won't be over until every single Krawl drone is destroyed. Only then can my father's true spirit rest in peace."

"Then we had better get started," said Will, "Martin! Find out where The Krawl are heading next!"

"You got it!" exclaimed Martin. He then checked with his PDA to determine the next target for the enemy.

"In the meantime," said Ashley, "I've got some thinking to do."

"You must assume the mantle of leadership!" said Megumi, "Our people will be lost without a leader. You must be our next High Protector!"

"Even if I do become the next High Protector," said Ashley, "Our people will still be lost, without a world to call our own. This planet is a nice place, but it isn't ours to call home. We need to find a new world to settle on, a world where we can rebuild our way of life."

"I can help out with that," said Martin, "Give me a few days, and I'll find your people a suitable planet you can settle on, assuming The Krawl haven't eaten it first." He continued working with his PDA, when the machine suddenly started beeping, "I know where The Krawl are heading next!"

Will and the others rushed over to Martin to see where the enemy will attack next. Irma got to Martin first. "They're definitely leaving this star system," said Martin, "And are on a direct course for a different planet. At their current speed, they'll reach their new target in 24 hours, plus or minus a few minutes."

Will and her friends saw the holographic display of The Krawl's next target; an indigo planet orbiting a violet star. The girls had never seen this world from space, yet they knew what it was. "Zamballa," said Will, "The Krawl is heading for Zamballa."

The end of chapter 20. Next chapter our heroes decide who will try to warn Kadma. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	21. Chapter 21: Kadma's Pride

Last time our heroes watched in shock as the voice and face of Ashley's father spoke from one of The Krawl drones. Dr. Cager wanted his daughter to join him in the collective of The Krawl. Ashley flatly refused. Taranee and Nigel slew the talking drone, while the rest of the gang destroyed the remaining drones, saving Metamore once again from The Krawl. Meanwhile, Martin determined the next world the enemy is heading to, Zamballa. On with the show!

Chapter 21: Kadma's Pride

"Are you sure the enemy won't reach Zamballa for at least a day?" Caleb asked Martin.

"At least 23 hours, 58 minutes and 30 seconds," said Martin, "starting now."

"A day," said Will, "We can use that day to rest up then. But still, Zamballa should be warned. Somebody needs to tell Kadma that The Krawl are coming."

"It should be someone Kadma would listen to," said Cornelia, "Someone she can relate to, someone like me."

"And what makes you so special, Miss Oh So Blonde and Pretty?" asked Irma.

"First of all," said Cornelia, "Both Kadma and I share the same element. We both listen to the Earth, and we both love fashion, end of discussion."

"I'll go with you," said Caleb, "Those walking trees of Zamballa can be pretty nasty sometimes."

Cornelia and Caleb were getting ready to Fold to Zamballa, when a different Fold appeared, this one from Earth. Out came Cassidy, former Water Guardian. "Sorry I'm late," she said, "I had a few things that needed to be done that couldn't wait." Cassidy looked to be an older version of Irma, but with bright red hair.

"So," said Cassidy, "What did I miss?"

"For starters," said Martin, "Several dozen planets have been destroyed by The Krawl, at least two of those planets had human civilizations on them. The only species that is immune to the adapting ability of The Krawl are Spectrobes."

"Ignore the brain," said Nerissa, "I'm just glad you made it. And once again, I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"No need to apologize," said Cassidy, "You may have killed me, but that's all water under the bridge, pun intended. Thanks to you I'm alive again. Of course I had to be your mind slave for a while, but that's all water under the bridge, pun again intended. So, what can I do to help?"

"I know exactly what you can do," said Yan Lin, "The Krawl are on the verge of attacking Zamballa, and we need to warn Kadma. If there's anyone she'd listen to, it'd be you, old friend."

"Consider it done," said Cassidy eagerly, "When do we leave?"

"Right now if you want," said Will as she pulled out the crystal. She made a Fold to Zamballa, and Caleb, Cornelia and Cassidy went through.

"Oh damn!" exclaimed Yan Lin as the Fold closed up, "We forgot to send a message to Kadma. She doesn't know that they're coming!"

"Well," said Hay Lin, "We'll just have to hope for the best. I mean seriously, how upset can Kadma be?"

The answer is: very upset. The minute Cornelia, Caleb and Cassidy were cleared of the Fold, they were set upon by the walking trees of Zamballa. They fought back as best they could, but were soon incapacitated by purple vines. The trees then took their captives to Kadma's pyramid.

"So," said an enraged Kadma, "Nerissa still won't give up, will she? She still wants me to be her slave, does she?"

"Well if you were to stop seeing with hate clouded eyes for a second," said Cassidy, "You'd realize that Nerissa didn't exactly send us here."

"Cassidy?" said a shocked and surprised Kadma, "Is that really you?"

"Well I'm not Barbara Streisand, that's for sure," said Cassidy.

Overjoyed at seeing her friend again, Kadma used her Earth powers to remove the binding vines. She embraced Cassidy, while Caleb and Cornelia rubbed their wrists to get the circulation going again.

"Cassidy, you haven't changed a bit," said Kadma, "I mean, for someone who's been dead for 40 years, you look fantastic."

"You don't look half that bad yourself," said Cassidy.

The two former Guardians chatted for several minutes on 'the good old days.' Finally, Cornelia decided it was time to cut to the chase. "As much as I hate to interrupt the reunion, we're here on business."

"The Krawl are on their way to Zamballa," said Caleb, "They'll be here in less than a day."

"I know," said Kadma, "I knew they were coming, but I appreciate the warning anyway. You can go back to the others and tell them that they need not worry about me."

"Didn't you hear what Caleb said?" asked Cornelia, "The Krawl are coming to Zamballa."

"I heard him," said Kadma, "You can rest easy. Zamballa and myself will be ready for the enemy."

"No offense," said Cornelia, "But I doubt that you can handle those slimy bastards." She then informed Kadma on all that has happened since The Guardians first fought The Krawl.

"This is serious," said Kadma, "I hadn't realize so many had already perished."

"That's why we came here," said Cassidy, "Not only to warn you, but to offer our help. I haven't seen what The Krawl can do as of yet, but from what I've heard, they're extremely nasty critters. You're in for one raw deal if you intend to defend Zamballa alone."

"So you are here to get me to join up with Nerissa again!" exclaimed Kadma, her rage rising.

"Just think of it," said Cassidy, "All five of us, together again, one last time. Won't it be fun?"

"I think when Nerissa brought you back to life," said Kadma, "She forgot part of your brain. Or have you always been this clueless? I can't remember."

"Cassidy's brain has nothing to do with this!" said Cornelia, "Believe me, Kadma, if you try to fight The Krawl alone, you and all of Zamballa will die."

"I think you and your friends have worn out your welcome," said Kadma, "Oh successor of mine. So go back to where you came from, before I have the trees rip you to pieces."

"Oh we're going!" said Cornelia, "I know when I'm not welcome. So you just stay here, all alone. It's your funeral, stupid old bitch." Those last three words she muttered.

"What did you say!?!!!" raged Kadma.

"She said she had a back itch!" said Caleb hastily.

"Oh," said Kadma, "Well then, get going."

Cornelia and Caleb started for the flight of steps leading down the pyramid, but Cassidy remained behind for a few final words. "Do you know what your sin is, Kadma?" she asked.

"My what?" asked Kadma.

"Your sin," said Cassidy, "What allowed Nerissa to take control of you. For me it was a mixture of gluttony and lust. I hungered and desired to be alive again, and Nerissa used that desire to gain control over me.

"For Halinor is was desperation, which isn't exactly a sin, but Halinor's lack of self courage was what allowed Nerissa to control her. As for Yan Lin, well, Nerissa had to clone her in order to control her.

"As for you, Kadma, your sin is pride. You think yourself better than others. It's that 'holier than thou' attitude is what made you Nerissa's mind slave. Think about it, you might just learn something about yourself."

"Are you quite finished?" asked Kadma coldly, "Or have you other nonsense to speak of?"

"I'm done," said Cassidy, "But remember this when The Krawl descend from the sky: you choose to stand alone." With that she used a small crystal to make a Fold back to Meridian. She and Caleb stepped through, but Cornelia remained behind for a few more words.

"I used to admire you," said Cornelia to her predecessor, "I thought you were really great. Now I just pity you." Turning her back on Kadma, Cornelia stepped through the Fold. As the Fold closed, the full weight of Cornelia and Cassidy's words hit her. Despite being the protector of an entire planet, despite having an army of walking trees at her command, Kadma was alone.

A few minutes later…

"That stubborn bitch!" exclaimed Halinor, "it would serve her right if she and all of Zamballa were devoured by The Krawl!"

"There's no need to blow a gasket over this," said Nerissa, "If Kadma doesn't want our help, it's her decision, despite her stupidity."

"We can't just stand by and let The Krawl destroy Zamballa," said Taranee, "It's just plain inhuman."

"If Kadma doesn't want out help," said Neji, "Then who are we to disrespect her rights?"

"Kadma and all of Zamballa will be destroyed if we don't help," said Hay Lin, "So it's either help Kadma and anger her further, or do nothing and allow another world to be destroyed by The Krawl."

"I say we vote on it," said Matt, "Just for the sake of being formal."

"Okay then," said Will, "All those in favor of abiding by Kadma's wishes and leave things be on Zamballa, raise your hand." Neji, Nigel, Cornelia and Halinor voted to stay away from Zamballa.

"All those in favor of helping anyway…" With that everyone else voted to go to Zamballa. "Majority rules," said Will, "We're going to help Kadma."

"Count us in as well." Cornelia and Irma were surprised to see their siblings enter the room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cornelia.

"We finished our training," said Lillian, "Chris and I are mages now!"

"Where are those Krawl creeps?" Christopher asked eagerly, "Let me at them!"

"I don't think so," said Irma, "If mom knew that you were fighting giant, planet eating amoebas, she'd freak. It's bad enough that I'm doing it."

"Irma has a point," said Will, "I know you two have worked hard to develop your powers, but this is a little big for you."

"You think we can't handle it," said Christopher, "well we'll just have to show you big kids that us little kids can handle it." He then said a few words that Will and the others couldn't understand. Suddenly a large stone block appeared from thin air. He then aimed his hand at the block and a bolt of blue energy shot from his hands, blasting the stone to pieces.

"Still think I can't handle it?" Chris asked.

"Not bad," said Irma, "But you're still a little squirt."

"My turn," said Lillian. She aimed her hand at the stone pieces, which soon rose into the air and exploded like fireworks.

"Impressive," said Nerissa, "You have much potential for someone so young."

"You think that's cool," said Lillian, "Then check this out!" She then pointed her right index finger at her sister. Cornelia suddenly rose into the air.

"Hey!" exclaimed Cornelia, "Put me down, you little troll!"

"Just for that," said Lillian, a sly smile on her face, "I think I'll take you for a ride!" She moved her finger back and forth, causing Cornelia to move rapidly in the air until she began to turn green in the face.

"Stop!" exclaimed Cornelia, "You've made your point! You can come with us!!"

"Cool," said Lillian as she lowered her finger, causing Cornelia to land onto the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"I've got one question for you two," said Taranee while Caleb helped Cornelia up, "How are you explaining to your parents where you've been?"

"That's easy," said Christopher, "I told my parents that I was at Lillian's place,"

"And I told my parents that I was with Chris," said Lillian, "They seem to think it's a good idea that we spend a lot of time together."

"Looks like Cornelia and Irma are going to be in-laws after all," said Hay Lin.

Five minutes later all of our heroes were ready to go to Zamballa. Will pulled out The Heart of Candracar and made the Fold. What they found on the other side would shock and appall them all; The Krawl had already arrived on Zamballa.

The end of chapter 21. Next chapter our heroes must save Zamballa from the wrath of The Krawl, while dealing with the rage of Kadma. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	22. Chapter 22: Reconciliation

Last time around Cassidy showed up to offer her services. She, Caleb and Cornelia Folded to Zamballa to warn Kadma of the approaching plague of Krawl. Kadma didn't appreciate Cassidy's offer of joining up with her old friends. Later on Chris and Lillian showed up and demonstrated their new magical abilities. Our heroes then Folded to Zamballa to help fight The Krawl, whether Kadma wants the help or not. However they might be too late, for The Krawl were already there. On with the show!

Chapter 22: Reconciliation

"I thought you said that the enemy wouldn't be here for almost a day!" exclaimed Irma.

"I did," said Martin as he and the other surveyed the devastation they arrived at. Huge tracts of the purple forests that made up Zamballa were gone, replaced by enormous holes in the ground.

"There must be more than one group of Krawl drones in the galaxy," said Martin, "It's the only logical explanation. Either that or my tracking system is malfunctioning."

"No, I agree with the former theory," said Taranee, "The Krawl must have more than one swarm. The one you tracked is probably heading here to join up with the one already on Zamballa."

"We'll deal with that group when they get here," said Will, "Right now let's stop this swarm before they do any more damage." She pulled out the crystal, "Guardians unite!" With that she and her friends transformed, while Komainu and his fellow Spectrobes transformed as well.

Having consumed plenty of Minergy crystals, Matt and Nigel's Spectrobes were also ready to transform. Bartor was now Bartolor. He looked like a green and yellow humanoid turtle with huge spikes on his shell. He stood at 5'2" and carried large shields in his hands, each also adorned with spikes.

Vilar had become Vilamasta. At 4'9" he looked like a giant stag beetle in samurai armor. A huge, three-pronged horn adorned his head.

"This is so cool!" said Matt as he gazed at Vilamasta.

"Tell me about it!" said Vilamasta, "Let me at those Krawl bastards."

"Let's go get them!" said Bartolor, "I'll pulverize the goobers!"

"'Goobers'?" asked Nigel, "Is that all you can think of?"

Bartolor didn't get a chance to retort, for several Krawl drones emerged from the trees and charged at our heroes. The enemy had the element of surprise, but Hay Lin had the element of Air, blasting the drones with a quickly summoned tornado. Both Zozane and Spiko followed up by slashing and smashing the drones until they disappeared into purple smoke.

Another bunch of drones attack from a different direction, but our heroes were ready this time, especially the two young mages. Lillian launched a 'Magic Missile' attack, while Christopher shot several ice shards at the drones.

"This is too easy," said Christopher as the last of the attacking drones vanished into smoke, "And a little disappointing." Lillian nodded in agreement.

"Those where just spider and scorpion drones," said Irma, "Wait until you meet the bigger ones."

"Bring them on!" said Lillian, "I'm not scared!"

"You should be," said Cornelia, "You have to be nuts to not be scared."

Our heroes then proceeded towards Kadma's pyramid. Every now and then they encountered a bunch of drones, but they swiftly dispatched the alien monstrosities.

They reached the pyramid to find the large construct surrounded by drones. Mostly arachnid types, but with a scattering of large, elongated humanoids. Hay Lin, along with her grandmother, and with a little help from Irma, Cassidy, Taranee and Halinor, summoned a small, yet extremely powerful hurricane, blasting a path through the hordes of drones.

With the way clear our heroes rushed to the pyramid, up the stairs and into the main chamber. They found Kadma, sweat streaked and on the verge of exhaustion, but very much alive, and very angry.

The gaze of the former Earth Guardian immediately zoomed in of Nerissa. "How dare you!!" spat Kadma, "How dare you come here!!!"

"I dare because I cannot, will not stand by and allow your self-righteous attitude get yourself killed," said Nerissa, "That's what."

"We're here to help," said Will, "And from what I saw, you really need it."

"I don't need any help!" snapped Kadma, "Especially from her!!" she glared daggers at Nerissa, as if hoping her sight would kill her former leader.

"For the love of God, Kadma!" said Yan Lin, "What's done is done! Just let go of the past and move forward already."

"We've all forgiven Nerissa for her past crimes," said Cassidy, "Don't you think it's time you've buried the hatchet?"

"If I had a hatchet," said Kadma, "I'd burry it in her head! You may have fallen for Nerissa's ploy again, but I haven't. I will never forgive her for what she did, never!!"

"What must I do to convince you that I've changed?" asked Nerissa, "What do I have to do? Please, tell me."

"There's nothing you can do to make me change my mind," said Kadma, "So just leave me alone!"

"I can't believe you," said Cornelia, "You're asking us to leave you to die, 'cause that's what's going to happen without our help. Zamballa will be destroyed, and you'll die with it, unless the drones absorb you first."

Before Kadma could reply the whole pyramid shook, as if something really, really big was pounding it. Kadma didn't notice the huge chunk of masonry detach from the ceiling and fall towards her head until it was too late for her to use her powers to deflect the falling object.

Yet she didn't die, for Nerissa pushed her former friend out of the way just in time to avoid being splattered. Nerissa didn't fare as well, for by pushing Kadma out of the way, her left leg got trapped underneath the falling masonry.

Nerissa screamed in agony as her leg was crushed, the bones shattering. Cornelia and Lillian used the mental powers to lift the building chunk of off Nerissa. Will rushed over to her predecessor to survey the damage. It wasn't a pretty sight; Nerissa's leg was completely smashed, blood pouring from dozens of large cuts, shards of bones sticking out of the skin.

"Oh God," said Will as she pulled out The Heart of Candracar, "This is going to take a while." She used the crystal's energy to begin healing Nerissa's leg. It was a slow but steady process as the bleeding stopped, the bones slipped back into place, the muscles reconnected and the skin closed up.

"You saved me," said a stunned sounding Kadma, "You could have let that chunk of rock kill me, but you saved my life. Why?"

"We were friends once," said Nerissa, "And even though we were enemies for a while, I still wish we could be friends again." She then grimaced in pain. Even though her leg was healing, it still hurt like hell.

Meanwhile Will and the others noticed what had shaken the pyramid, a really big drone. It stood at over 70ft tall, a purple and black body that throbbed and was covered in squid tentacles. A single red eye glared at the girls and their Spectrobes.

"That is one ugly mother-f#ck#r!" said Nigel.

"This is going to take all of us!" said Will as she finished healing Nerissa's leg, "Everyone! Together!"

With that Will and her fellow Guardians focused their powers on The Heart of Candracar. The crystal glowed bright pink and shot a pink energy beam at the gigantic drone. It roared in agony, but it still kept coming forward.

Komanoto and his fellow Spectrobes attacked the creature, ripping, bighting and slashing with fangs and claws and whatnot. Yet all this did was make the drone mad. It swatted the Spectrobes away like flies. The force of the tentacles drained the Spectrobes of their remaining Minergy, forcing them back into their smaller forms.

Tenten and Neji tried to attack the drone, but were sideswiped by the tentacles. Rock Lee had better luck, managing to get a few good kicks in, yet the strikes did little, if any damage at all. Christopher and Lillian attempted to blast the creature with their spells, yet again, little damage was inflicted.

"This is bad!" said Matt, "As bad as bad can get."

"Any ideas!?" Caleb asked Martin.

"Yeah!" said Martin, "Pray for a miracle."

This writer talked about miracles in an earlier story. Sometimes they come when you ask for them, sometimes you ask and they don't come, and sometimes they happen when you don't ask for them. This time a miracle did happen.

Standing behind her granddaughter, Yan Lin channeled her power into the crystal, boosting the energy beam a bit. Halinor and Cassidy stood behind their successors and added their powers. Nerissa limped over to Will and added her energy as well.

Faced with this new burst of power, the drone stopped in its tracks, but it still stood against the beam.

"What the hell are you doing sitting around!?!" Caleb snapped at Kadma, "Get up there and help them!"

Kadma had been in a small state of shock since Nerissa pushed her out of the way of the falling chunk of pyramid. Caleb's shouting seemed to snap her back to reality. She ran over to Cornelia and added her power to the crystal.

Kadma's energy gave the beam that extra kick it needed to finally break through the defenses of the drone. Roaring in pain and rage, the huge Krawl disappeared into purple smoke.

With the destruction of the drone, Will, her friends and their predecessors collapsed in exhaustion. "That was trippy!" exclaimed Irma.

"Glad you decided to help out, Kadma," panted Halinor.

"I must admit," said Kadma, "It felt good to be part of a team again." She looked at Nerissa, "I accept your apologies, old friend."

Nerissa only smiled, then clutched at her head, a look of pain on her face. The pain lasted only for a second though. "My head hurt just then," she said, "It's gone now, but it was disturbing. Anyway, I'm glad you changed your mind, Kadma."

The two former friends, turned enemies, embraced in friendship once again.

"You did it, grandma," Hay Lin said to Yan Lin, "You got the band back together!"

"I certainly did," said Yan Lin, "I certainly did indeed."

The end of chapter 22. Next chapter our heroes return to Metamore to prepare for the next encounter with The Krawl. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	23. Chapter 23: The Next Level

Last time our heroes arrived on Zamballa to stop The Krawl form destroying the planet. They found Kadma, madder than a wet hen. Nerissa saved Kadma from being squashed by falling masonry. This caused Kadma to see that her former leader had changed for the better. On with the show!

Chapter 23: The Next Level

"The Krawl must be stopped," said Will, "No matter the cost. That last drone we fought nearly kills us. It took everything we had to stop it. Everything, and then some."

After the giant drone was destroyed the remaining smaller Krawl left Zamballa in their vortexes. Martin scanned the cosmos for the swarm of drones that was heading to the planet from Metamore. The incoming swarm from Metamore had apparently changed course and was currently heading into unknown space. With Zamballa out of danger for the time being, our heroes, now with Kadma, returned to Metamore for some well-earned rest.

"I agree whole-heartedly," said Hay Lin, "But every time we beat back The Krawl, they come back tougher and in bigger numbers."

"We need to think of a way to completely overwhelm the enemy," said Taranee, "How we're going to do that, I don't know yet."

"If there was only a way you girls could increase your powers," said Nerissa, "Without having to rely too much on The Heart of Candracar, like I did."

"I remember hearing about our predecessors," said Yan Lin, "They had the ability to assume Elemental forms, that is, my predecessor could temporality become a creature of the wind, while Cassidy's predecessor became a water creature."

"I remember," said Halinor, "My predecessor could become living fire, while Kadma's predecessor was one with the earth."

"And mine," said Nerissa, "Could become pure energy. Our predecessors had incredible powers when they were in their Elemental forms."

"That sounds cool," said Cornelia, "but what does that have to do with us?"

"Well we weren't able to assume Elemental forms," said Yan Lin, "But that doesn't mean you five younglings can't."

"You really think we can become that strong?" asked Will.

"It'll be a lot of hard work," said Nerissa, "But I believe you can do it."

And so the previous generation of Guardians began training the current generation on how to achieve Elemental forms. From what Yan Lin and her group could remember, the secret lay in a spiritual sense. Will and her friends needed to get in touch with their inner element, or something like that.

Meanwhile Eric and Martin finally found and awoke their Spectrobes. Martin's Spectrobe was called Segu. He was a short, egg shaped creature. Standing at 1'6", Segu had greenish-white shell-like skin with a sharp spike on his head. He maneuvered on two wheels that served as legs. A large crack on the front of his shell opened and revealed his eyes.

For Eric he had Aoi, who looked rather much like a hummingbird. At 2'9" in length, Aoi had blue and yellow feathers and a red crest on his head. His wings were constantly flapping very fast, allowing him to hover in midair.

Elsewhere Elyon, Matt and Nigel were discussing their favorite movies. "Without a doubt," said Nigel, "The Godfather trilogy is the greatest movies of the 20th century, possibly of all time."

"I disagree," said Matt, "Star Wars, Empire Strikes Back, and Return of the Jedi, now those are the best movies of all time."

"I've got you both beaten," said Elyon, "The Lord of the Rings, absolutely the best trilogy of all time, now and forever. Then again, Pirates of the Caribbean are also good movies, so I'm torn between the two trilogies."

Meanwhile Will was realizing how harsh a teacher Nerissa can be. She went through several exorcises that, at least Nerissa said they would, increase Will's energy levels. So fall all that Will felt she had accomplished was a huge headache.

"You think you're in pain," said Nerissa, "My head hasn't stopped hurting since we got back from Zamballa. Suddenly she clutched at her head, screaming in agony.

Will was at a loss at what was happening, when Nerissa suddenly glared at her. "The crystal!" hissed Nerissa, her eyes shifting color to yellow, her voice thick and heavy with malice, "Give it to me!" She then screamed in pain again, her eyes returning to their normal color, her voice as it was before, "No! The Heart of Candracar belongs to Will now!"

She then screamed again, "It was mine before!! It should me mine! Now and forever!!"

"I abused the crystal's power! The Oracle had every right to take it away from me!"

"The Oracle was a fool to take it away! He and all of Candracar shall suffer!!!"

It was as if Nerissa was split into two people. One was the kind hearted, wise woman that Will had gotten to know over the past few days, the other the evil sorceress who put Will and her friends through so much pain and misery.

Just then Taranee and the others came in. "What's going on?" asked Taranee, "What's happening?"

"I think," said Will, "And I hope by all that is good and just that I'm wrong, I think that Nerissa's dark side is reasserting itself."

The end of chapter 23. Sorry that it was so short, that's just how it turned out for me. **Note: I know that in the show Will and the others got their Elemental forms on their own, but this story is a little more than askew from the story line of the show. Still, I hope you're having fun reading it. **Next chapter our heroes struggle to free Nerissa of her inner darkness. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	24. Chapter 24: The Exorcism of Nerissa

Last time Will and her friends began training to achieve a new level of power as Guardians, Elemental forms. The training was cut short when Nerissa's inner darkness came back with a vengeance. On with the show!

Chapter 24: The Exorcism of Nerissa

"I knew this was going to happen!" said Cornelia, "I knew that she'd turn evil again!"

"You didn't know jack squat," said Irma, "For all I know, Nerissa played us all, again."

At her own insistence, when she wasn't ranting about revenge and murder, Nerissa was tied to a chair and locked in one of the dungeons.

"She seemed so sincere," said Hay Lin, "I really believed she had changed."

"We all did," said Matt, "But I guess old habits die hard."

"This has nothing to do with old habits," said Will, "Whatever is causing Nerissa to revert back to the dark side has something to do with those headaches she's been having."

"This is almost exactly what happened to her 40 years ago," said Yan Lin, "One day she started getting these terrible headaches. When the pain stopped, that's when she started using the Heart of Candracar for more selfish reasons."

"Then it's safe to assume that whatever is causing Nerissa's headaches," said Martin, "Is the cause of her being evil. If I can examine her head, I may be able to determine the source of all this mess."

A short time later Martin, along with Caleb and several guards, entered the cell where they were holding Nerissa.

"Just stay calm, Nerissa," said Martin tenderly as he set his PDA to scan, "I'm just gonna take a look at the inside of your skull."

"If you were smart," said good Nerissa in a dull tone, "You'd kill me now."

"Now what kind of attitude is that?" asked Cassidy, who was there for moral support, "We're gonna find out what's wrong with you and have you back to normal in no time."

"I killed you too quickly the last time, old friend," hissed evil Nerissa, "This time I'll take my time and enjoy your screams of anguish." Her eyes then reverted back to normal.

"Get away from me, Cassidy!!" exclaimed good Nerissa, "I'm too dangerous to be around!"

"Oh do come closer," hissed evil Nerissa, "And let me taste your fear."

"It's like Smegol/Golum from Lord of the Rings," said Cornelia, "This is just nuts."

"There's definitely something in her head that shouldn't be there," said Martin as he finished scanning, "Something the size of a quarter, and is pulsing with dark energy."

"That has to be what's tainting Nerissa," said Will.

"But how do we get it out without killing her?" asked Yan Lin.

"Don't try," said good Nerissa, "I'm not worth risking your lives. I don't want to go back to the dark side, so kill me before it's too late."

"We're not killing you, mother," said Caleb, "We're going to save you."

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" Irma whispered.

"He did," said Cornelia, "He called Nerissa 'mother.'"

There was a minute of silence as everyone took in this news; Caleb had accepted Nerissa as his mother.

"My son," said Nerissa, tears spilling from her eyes, "Forgive me, I was never there for you."

"Well you're here now," said Caleb, "So don't give up. You're not a bad person. It's this thing in your head that's made you evil. You can beat it if you try."

"Alright," said Nerissa, "I'll try."

"Okay," said Hay Lin, "Nerissa is no longer contemplating suicide. So what do we do now?"

"We get whatever it is that in her head out," said Taranee as she looked over Martin's findings, "It's not a tumor, more like a fungus of some sort."

"You're saying that Nerissa's brain has been infected by an evil mold?" asked Irma, "That's just f#ck#d up."

"It's not like any fungus on Earth," said Martin, "It's unlike any lifeform I've ever seen or heard about. As near as I can tell, it's a mass of energy that's drawing substance from Nerissa's negative emotions. Here's what I think: When The Oracle suppressed Nerissa's memories; he also suppressed the growth of the fungus, even forcing it to shrink a bit. Now that her memories have returned the fungus is able to grow again."

"Weird," said Cornelia, "How did she get infected with the stuff anyway?"

"From what we know," said Will, "Nerissa first got the headaches after Yan Lin opened the Silver Dragon, 40 years ago. Nerissa told me that her group of Guardians had recently returned from a mission on a world nearly corrupted by living darkness. Somehow a bit of that darkness, a spore of chaos must have gotten into Nerissa and took over."

"Didn't Ashley say that her father suffered from terrible headaches before becoming obsessed with The Krawl?" asked Matt, "Do you think he was infected by a chaos spore?"

"It's a distinct possibility," said Martin, "Hey, that's a good term for the stuff; Chaos Spores."

"Great, we know what to call the stuff," said Hay Lin, "But how do we get it out of Nerissa's head?"

"Nerissa told me that the living darkness could be dispelled by positive emotions," said Will, "Amplified by the energies of The Heart of Candracar. Caleb, I think you might be able to save your mother."

"How?" asked Caleb.

"Just say how you really feel about Nerissa," said Will as she pulled out the crystal, "Do you care for your mother?"

"Yes," said Caleb, "I do care for her. In fact, and until today I would never have said this, I love her."

"That's all that you need to do," said Will. With that the Heart of Candracar pulsed with bright pink energy. At the same time Caleb began to pulse with the same colored energy. A beam of said energy shot from Caleb's heart towards Nerissa. Her evil self screamed as the pink energy washed over her.

After a few seconds, or it could have been longer, a small blob of living darkness emerged from Nerissa's head. The throbbing mass of chaos throbbed in the stream of positive energy before vanishing, leaving only a speck of it's former self.

Free from the mass of darkness that had ruled her life for so long, Nerissa collapsed in her chair from exhaustion. "Mother!" exclaimed Caleb as he rushed forward.

"It's gone," said Nerissa as Caleb untied her, a truly happy smile on her face "It's gone. I'm finally free!"

"I'm glad it had a happy end after all," said Nigel.

"Me too," agreed Taranee.

"I hate to burst everyone's bubble," said Irma, "Bt it's not over yet." True enough a small speck of the dark mass remained.

"So that's a Chaos Spore," said Hay Lin.

Suddenly the Chaos Spore began zooming around the cell, as if looking for a body to infect. "Don't let it touch you!" exclaimed Will. She held up Heart of Candracar in an attempt to use the crystal's energy to destroy the Spore. She didn't get a chance, for the Chaos Spore flew out the cell door and out into the dungeon hall.

"We got to find that Spore before it infects someone!" said Martin as she tuned his PDA to search for the escaped Spore, "It's heading up into the Palace.

Our heroes ran upstairs and caught up with the Spore, yet the small speck of darkness evaded destruction by entering the nearest human host, Elyon. She doubled over in pain as the speck of dark energy penetrated her heart.

"Elyon!!" exclaimed Cornelia as she ran over to her friends' side, "Elyon, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Cornelia," said Elyon in a oddly cold voice, "I'm better than fine." Cornelia then saw that Elyon's eyes had changed from blue to dark red, "I'm full of power! Power that shall grant me all!!"

Suddenly several bolts of white lightning shot out from Elyon. Will and the others took cover as Elyon began ranting. "My brother was a fool to think he could use Metamore's magic to rule the universe!! Instead of a dark prince, a Queen shall rule the universe! Beautiful and terrible as the dawn!! All shall love me and despair!!!"

"Someone's seen Lord of the Rings way too many times!" said Irma over the clamor of the energy bolts.

"How did the Chaos Spore take control of her so soon!?" asked Taranee.

"It's feeding off of Elyon's powers!" shouted Will as she held onto the crystal for fear of dropping it, "Cornelia, you're Elyon's best friend, you can save her!!!"

"Okay!!" shouted Cornelia. She dodged several energy bolts as she tried to get closer to Elyon. Finally she managed to get within talking distance. "Elyon! You have to stop this!!"

"I never liked you!!" spat evil Elyon, "You were always a step ahead of me. You had the better looks, the better style, always attracting the boys! I hate you, Cornelia Hale! I hate you!! I wish you would just die!!!"

"You don't mean that!!" shouted Cornelia, "It's the Chaos Spore talking!! Elyon, if there's anyone to envy, it's me envying you! Do you think I really enjoyed all the attention! I was truly happy when we were together!!"

This seemed to cause Elyon to calm down somewhat, allowing Will and the others to come out from cover.

"You're my best friend in all the universe," said Cornelia, "in any universe. You're as close as a sister to me as you can be, I love you."

"You don't love me!!" spat Elyon, "You never loved me!!" she raised her had to launch an energy bolt at Cornelia, when Lillian and Christopher stepped between them and hit Elyon with a pair of stunning spells, knocking the possessed queen to the ground.

"I don't know how long we can hold her down!" shouted Lillian, "So whatever you're gonna do, do it now!!"

"I do love you, Elyon," said Cornelia, "We all do, please realize that!"

"We're bound together," said Hay Lin, "Not just by destiny, but by true friendship."

"That's right!" said Taranee, "You're like our unofficial sister. We're all part of the same family."

"A family that goes deeper than the oceans," said Irma.

As the four Guardians spoke, they added their own inner light to the pink energy of the crystal. "I really don't know what else to say," said Will, "Only that we care, Elyon, we love you." Will's light then added to the mixture. The combined light shot from the Heart of Candracar and enveloped Elyon.

Seconds later the Chaos Spore left Elyon's heart. The speck of darkness hovered in midair for a second before dissolving into nothing.

"Elyon!!" exclaimed Cornelia as she rushed to her friend, "Are you alright!?!"

"I'll be fine as soon as you get off of me," said Elyon who was being crushed by Cornelia's embrace.

"Sorry," said Cornelia as she helped Elyon up, "But you are back to normal now, are you?"

"I'm fit as a fiddle," said Elyon, "I've never felt fiddler. Seriously, I really feel good." She then looked at Cornelia and the other Guardians with joyful tears in her eyes, "You guys saved me again! How can I ever thank you?"

"It was no big deal really," said Cornelia, "Actually, you should thank Lillian and Christopher, they stopped you from going on a rampage."

"Indeed," said Elyon as she turned her sight towards the two young mages, "That was some pretty strong stuff you hit me with."

"See," said Christopher to Lillian, "I told you we could do it."

"You're right," said Lillian, "But it was my idea to start with."

"You both deserve credit," said Elyon, "As a reward for saving my life, my sanity and my soul, I, as Queen of Metamore, appoint you, Lillian Hale and Christopher Lair, the title of First Mages of the kingdom of Metamore. Use your powers well in defense of this world and your own."

The two kids, taking a minute to understand the honor Elyon had given them, grinned like mad. Irma and Cornelia looked fondly with pride at their younger siblings.

The end of chapter 24. Next chapter our heroes set out into the stars again to counter the next move of The Krawl. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	25. Chapter 25: Taking a Stand pt1

Last time Will and the others learned the source of what made Nerissa evil in the first place. Apparently 40 years ago Nerissa was infected with what Martin named a Chaos Spore. Within Nerissa's brain was a small fungal mass of living darkness that fed off of her negative emotions. Thanks to some positive emotions from Caleb, (who acknowledged Nerissa as his mother) and with a boost from The Heart of Candracar, Will was able to destroy the infection in Nerissa's brain. Yet it wasn't over, for a small speck of the darkness survived, a Chaos Spore. The Spore then infected Elyon's heart, almost instantly taking control of her. Cornelia and her fellow Guardians appealed to Elyon's heart, and thanks to some handy stunning from Christopher and Lillian, removed the Spore from Elyon. She then honored Lillian and Christopher for their help in saving her. On with the show!

Chapter 25: Taking A Stand part1

The next few days were unusually quite, considering all the usual excitement Will and her friends were used to. With no sign of The Krawl within the scanning range of Martin's invention, our heroes were enjoying the lack of enemy activity. Yet they knew that it was only a matter of time before The Krawl struck again.

Where the enemy would strike next was not known, so being the smart people they were, Martin and Taranee had begun improving his Krawl detector. "How far are we intending to look for the enemy?" asked Taranee.

"As far as we can," said Martin as he made an adjustment to the scanner, "The Krawl swarms could be anywhere in the galaxy, the universe even."

"Which is why we need to strike back at them," said Will, "We need to get to their next target and stop them before they destroy it."

"We still haven't figured out how to achieve our Elemental forms," said Hay Lin, "If we go up against the enemy now, we probably won't last long."

"We can still try," said Cornelia, "If we don't do even that, then we should just give up."

"Never!" exclaimed Matt, "If we give up, then we're no better than sheep. I'm not gonna be lamb chops for giant amoebas!!" 

"Me neither," said Nigel, "I'm gonna try."

This lead to nods of agreement from the rest of the gang.

Just then Ashley and Hunter came in, their arms laden with small computer components. "This is what we could salvage from our ship," said Ashley, "What still works that is."

"You don't want to know about the stuff that doesn't work," said Hunter, "And I don't know if this stuff could help."

"No," said Martin as he examined one of the parts salvaged from the crashed transport, "This could work. Yes, this could definitely work!!" 

"While the smart people are working," said Irma to Ashley, "Have you thought about it?"

"About what?" asked Ashley before realizing what Irma was talking about, "You mean my grandfather's glove. Yes, I have thought about it."

"And?" asked Irma, "Are you going to put it on?"

"The glove is a symbol of leadership for our people," said Hunter, "Not anyone can wear it and be acknowledged as High Protector. The Heart of Nahani VII can only be worn by someone who is worthy of its powers and responsibilities."

"And since Nahani VII has been destroyed," said Ashley, "The glove's powers were destroyed with it. It's just a glove now."

"Don't say that, child!!" As it so happens, Megumi was in earshot of Ashley's words, "Even though our homeworld has been destroyed, The Heart of Nahani VII still has its power. As long as a Nahanian wears it, our people have a future."

"Your grandfather wanted you to have The Heart of Nahani VII," said Hunter to Ashley, "He obviously believed you were the right person for the job."

"My grandfather believed in many things," said Ashley, "Many of which I didn't agree with. This is one of them. I'm sorry Megumi, Hunter, but my grandfather is, was wrong. I'm not worthy."

"I think you are worthy," said Cornelia, "And before this mess with The Krawl is over, I hope you'll think the same."

It was then that Martin and Taranee cried out in success. "It works!!!" exclaimed Taranee, "We've increased the range of the scanner by a factor of 50!!"

"52.1408 to be exact," said Martin, "But who's counting? Anyway, we should know where The Krawl are heading to next pretty soon enough." Three seconds later the scanner beeped as it located a large Krawl swarm. "Here we go. The Krawl are heading for a planet called Ix."

"Ix," said Irma, "What kind of name is that for a planet?"

"A most appropriate name for that planet," said Halinor, "Since that planet is the ninth planet in that star system."

"Ix is a world of advanced technology," said Cassidy, "Nearly all of the planet's surface has been converted into manufacturing plants. They can make anything mechanical that you ask for. From coffee brewers to fusion powered automobiles, from toy robots to long-ranged starships. I spent many days on Ix, during my first life. They're good people, the Ixians; they need to be warned of the coming destruction."

"This concerns more than the people of Ix," said Kadma, "That world manufactures goods for hundreds of space-fairing worlds. If Ix is destroyed, the economy of the galaxy could destabilize, even collapse."

"The what are we waiting for?" asked Will, "Let's get everyone together and go save Ix!"

"We're coming with you," said Ashley, "Hunter and I owe you our lives, it's time we paid that debt."

"You owe us nothing," said Taranee, "It's our pleasure to help others."

"Still," said Hunter as he hefted a long spear, while Ashley took up a bow and quiver full of arrows, "We want to help."

"Where did you get those?" asked Caleb.

"We brought them from Nahani VII," said Hunter, "They're some of the few things that we could bring with us. My spear has a spell on the blade, it can cut through anything."

"And my arrows," said Ashley, "Can pierce even the thickest armor. They're enchanted to kill on impact."

"What if you miss?" asked Hay Lin.

"They're also enchanted to avoid anything I do not whish to harm," said Ashley, "Only what I aim at. If some innocent accidentally steps in the path of the arrow, it'll go around. Even if my arrows weren't enchanted so, I never miss."

"That's a bold statement," said Caleb.

A few minutes later our heroes arrived on Ix. The legendary manufacturing planet was everything Cassidy said it was. Almost the entire surface of the planet was covered by factories, yet there was little, if no pollution. The energy requirements for the worldwide factories was met by a mixture of solar and fusion power. All waste from the factories was recycled back into raw materials.

Yet none of that mattered now, for it was obvious to our heroes that Ix was preparing for siege.

After making contact with the locals, Will and the others were taken to the executive district, where all the financial and economical decisions for the planet were made. There our heroes were greeted by the leader of Ix, President Chris Baxter. He looked to be in his late 60's, wore glasses and walked with a cane.

"I remember you," said President Baxter to Cassidy, "I was a lowly office clerk back then. I'm so pleased that The Guardians have arrived to assist this world in this dark hour."

"We're glad to be here to help," said Will, "But how did Ix know that The Krawl was coming?"

"We were warned," said President Baxter, "By some survivors of a world destroyed by The Krawl."

Just then air raid sirens began howling across the planet. "They're coming," said Nerissa, "The Krawl."

To be continued. Next chapter the battle to defend Ix begins. Also, one of The Guardians will achieve her Elemental form. Guess which one it will be. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	26. Chapter 26: Taking a Stand pt2

Last time our heroes determined the next target of The Krawl; planet Ix. Will and the others arrived on the legendary manufacturing planet in time to face The Krawl. On with the show! 

Chapter 26: Taking A Stand part2

The defenses of Ix were much more advanced than any that Will or the others had seen before: Large energy howitzers that shot charged particles; Ion flak cannons and photon SA missiles. It was safe to say that Ix was at the cutting edge of planetary defense.

Still, our heroes weren't taking any chances. The girls were transformed, as well as the Spectrobes. Martin's Spectrobe Segu was now Segulos. At 5'5" tall, he had a round body that spun like a very fast top. Two appendages extended from the main body ended in round shields with spikes at the center.

Eric's Spectrobe Aoi had transformed into Aoba. At over 7'2" in length, he looked like a large, blue and white eagle with yellow feathers on the wings. He had razor sharp talons were on his legs and a beak that could shred solid metal.

The wait for the enemy wasn't long, for soon the sky darkened by the thousands of descending black vortexes. A good many of the vortexes were destroyed by the Ixian defenses, yet several made it to the surface of the planet. They disgorged their occupants onto the metal city and began destroying and absorbing everything in their path. These drones were scorpion and spider-like in shape, but much bigger than the ones Will and her friends had encountered before. Worse yet, some of the drones looked to be made of metal, or like they had metal armor attached to their throbbing bodies.

It was no understatement that our heroes had their hands full. Will and her fellow Guardians covered from the air and destroyed as many of The Krawl drones as they could, while on the ground Matt and the boys hacked, slashed and blasted they're fair share of the enemy. Nerissa and the former Guardians did what they could as well, but it was the Spectrobes that did the most. Fully charged on Minergy they bit, clawed, crushed, smashed and bashed every drone they could reach.

After 15 minutes of constant fighting the vortexes stopped coming. The defenses of Ix went silent, as there was nothing to shoot at. With the lull in the battle our heroes went about helping the wounded.

Will found Ashley and Hunter as they pulled some trapped people from a wrecked building. "You two all right?" she asked.

"A little shaken," said Ashley, "We got a few kills in, but this really isn't my idea of fun."

"It never was mine either," said Will, "I want to tell you something, just between the two of us. I didn't want to be leader of the Guardians when I first discovered my powers. They kind of scared me at first. But as my friends and I got better at our powers and as our role as Guardians, I realized that this is a responsibility that I just couldn't ignore. Sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to, because it's the right thing to do."

"So you're saying that I should accept the role of High Protector of my people," said Ashley, "Not because I'm worthy, but because it's the right thing."

Before Will could answer 'yes,' the air raid sirens started wailing. "Here we go again," said Will, "We'll talk later."

Throughout the day our heroes, along with the defenders of Ix, kept repelling the repeated attacks of The Krawl. Again and again the enemy sent their drone filled vortexes onto the planet, and again the drones were destroyed.

Yet the near constant fighting was taking its toll on the defenders. Even the Spectrobes were getting tiered. Martin did bring along several minergy crystals to recharge Komanoto and his fellow Spectrobes, but that supply was nearly exhausted.

Yet even in the darkest of times, when all hope seems lost, miracles happen. During the latest Krawl attack, Taranee lost sight of Nigel. She franticly searched for him throughout the battlefield. She finally saw him fighting a spider drone. Nigel was winning, but he didn't notice the scorpion drone behind him, it's claws raised to crush Nigel.

Seeing that the man she loved was about to die, Taranee flew towards him as fast as she could. Yet she wasn't fast enough to warn Nigel as the drone brought its claws down to crush the life out of Nigel.

All of a sudden Taranee felt a colossal surge of energy, and she was flying faster than she ever did before. She intercepted the claws and grabbed them with her bare hands yet her hands wasn't exactly bare, they was on fire. As the drone burst into flames, Taranee realized that her whole body was on fire. No, not on fire, she was fire. Her entire body had transformed into living flame.

Nigel watched in awe as Taranee began incinerating the drones around them with just a touch of her hand. The heat was intense, yet he wasn't affected by it; rather, it felt pleasant to be near his beloved in her new form.

Throughout the battlefield Taranee flew from drone to drone, destroying every one she touched. Will and the others stopped fighting and watched as Taranee ended the battle for them, for within the space of three minutes, Taranee had burned every drone she could find, all but one.

The new energy that drove Taranee suddenly waned. She landed on the ground and collapsed, reverting to her normal, human form. The others rushed to her side, but Nigel got there first. "What happened to you?" he asked.

Taranee was too exhausted to speak, but Halinor had the answer Nigel sought. "She achieved her Elemental form. Amazing!"

"I hate to interrupt the moment," said Irma, "But there's one more drone, and it's a really ugly one!" The drone in question was over 40 feet tall and somewhat resembled a shark crossed with a elephant, mixed with lizard scales and multi-facet eyes. Its most prominent feature was it's huge mouth, filled with several rows of razor sharp teeth.

The drone fixed its insect-like eyes on four of our heroes; Caleb, Cornelia, Hunter and Megumi, whom were helping wounded Ixians out of the battle zone. It roared in rage and charged. Yet it halted it's mad rush when an arrow imbedded itself just below one of it's eyes.

"Over here you ugly mother-f#ck#r!!" shouted Ashley as she drew her bowstring to fire another arrow. She stood almost 300 yards from the monster, yet the distance didn't concern her. The launched projectile hit the drone in one of its limbs. A third arrow impacted one of the leg joints.

Ashley kept shooting arrows at the drone, not to cause significant damage, rather to draw its attention from Hunter, Megumi and the others. The plan worked and the drone fixed its full attention on Ashley. It bellowed in range and charged at its tormentor, it's huge maw of a mouth open to swallow Ashley whole.

She stood her ground without blinking as the monstrous Krawl closed the distance. With the drone less than 60 yards from her, Ashley grabbed a black tipped arrow from her quiver. The arrowhead gleamed in the Ixian light as Ashley took aim.

"Smile, you son-of-a-bitch!!" said Ashley before firing. The arrow flew true and imbedded itself in the back of the open mouth of the drone. Half a second later the arrow exploded with the force of a 30lb charge of C4, destroying the drone instantly.

Will flew over to Ashley, who looked to have suffered a major shock. "You okay?" she asked again.

"I can't believe I just did that," said Ashley just before her legs lost their strength and she slumped onto the ground, "That thing nearly killed me. If I missed…"

"Didn't you say that you never miss?" asked Cornelia.

"That was an incredibly brave thing you did just now," said Hay Lin, "I'm sure your grandfather would be proud."

At the mention of her grandfather, Ashley pulled out from her pocket the glove that was left to her. The blue jewel, The Heart of Nahani VII was pulsing brightly.

"Now do you understand, Ashley?" asked Megumi, "The glove has chosen you as it's rightful owner."

"But I'm not worthy," said Ashley, "How can the glove believe I can be High Protector of our people?"

"I guess that The Heart of Nahani VII is like The Heart of Candracar," said Nerissa, "These objects are alive in their own way, they can sense when they're near their rightful owner. Tell us, Ashley, why did you take on that drone by yourself?"

"I don't know," said Ashley, "I guess I just didn't want anyone else to get hurt. I didn't recognize who the drone was attacking, I just wanted to stop it before it killed someone, even if it meant risking my life."

"That's it then," said Megumi, "Ashley, you were prepared to sacrifice yourself in order to save others. That act of selfless courage is what makes you worthy to be our High Protector. So please, accept your grandfather's last wish."

"If you truly believe that I am worthy," said Ashley, "Then I humbly accept." She placed The Heart of Nahani VII on her right wrist; it was a perfect fit. The blue jewel shone brightly as Ashley's eyes glowed blue for a few seconds before returning to their normal orange.

"What happened?" asked Hunter.

"I can't explain how," said Ashley, "But I know where all of our people are in the universe, those who are alive that is. Most of us are back on Metamore, with small handfuls scattered across the stars, but I know exactly where to look for them. There are even three, no, four survivors on Ix, besides you, me and Megumi."

Suddenly a look that was a mix of shock and joy filled her face, "Oh gods! My father!! I can sense my father! He's still alive!!"

"Are you sure?" asked Cornelia, "'Cause the last time we saw your father he was this face on the tail of a Krawl drone."

"That was just a projection of his mind," said Ashley, "My father may have crossed over to the dark side in mind and body, but his true spirit still survives, and that's what I'm sensing."

"If that's the case," said Will, "Then we'll do everything we can to help you save your father." Irma and the others nodded in agreement.

The end of chapter 26. Next chapter Will and the others try to do what Taranee just did, achieve their Elemental forms. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	27. Chapter 27: Earth, Air and Water

Last time the battle to defend Ix commenced. Our heroes and the Ixian defenders fought valiantly against The Krawl, but things were turning for the worse. As Taranee saw a drone about to kill Nigel, she did something amazing; she achieved her Elemental form. Just like that, (insert finger snapping sound) Taranee turned the tide of the battle and destroyed almost all the drones, all but one. The last one, a really ugly f#ck#r, was destroyed by Ashley, who was fighting to keep others from being hurt. This act of selfless bravery convinced Ashley to accept the role of High Protector of her people, as well as the privilege to wear The Heart of Nahani VII. As a bonus to her new powers, Ashley sensed that her father's spirit was still alive. On with the show!

Chapter 27: Earth, Air and Water

"How is it that you're able to sense where your people are?" asked Irma.

"I think it goes with the privilege of being High Protector," said Ashley, "The primary responsibility of the job is to, literally, protect my people, and the first part of protecting someone is to know where they are. I don't know what they're doing, but I know their locations."

"And your father," said Elyon, "You're sure, after what we saw, that he's still alive?"

"I am sure," said Ashley, "And no matter what, I'll save him from the madness that has possessed him. I will save my father from The Krawl."

"Have you noticed that Ashley has changed since she put that glove on?" asked Taranee, "She seems more sure of herself."

"It's like what happened to Will after she got used to having the crystal," said Hay Lin, "Don't you remember, Will? You weren't happy with the idea of being the leader, not to mention being a Guardian."

"I remember," said Will, "But after all we've been through, I feel that I've always had a lot of confidence as leader."

It was then that Cornelia decided to change the conversation. "Alright, Taranee, spill it; how did you gain your Elemental form?"

"I'm not sure how I did it," said Taranee, "I saw that Nigel was in danger and I wanted to save him. At the time I knew that I wouldn't reach him in time, but I still tried. I felt that if only I had just a little more power, I could save him. I guess I got my wish."

"And how," said Hay Lin.

"That's it," said Will, "Taranee was focused on saving Nigel, and she gained the power to save him. I think the key to achieving our Elemental forms is love."

"Makes sense to me," said Irma, "After all, love does make the world go round."

Will, Irma, Hay Lin and Cornelia spent the rest of the day training with their predecessors, while focusing their thoughts on their loved ones. Within an hour Cornelia had her Elemental form, her love for her parents, Lillian, her friends and Caleb was strong, especially her love for Caleb. Cornelia's Elemental form made her one with the Earth, literally. She became a creature of living dirt, stone and trees.

The problem then for Cornelia was figuring how to turn back to normal without exhausting her energy. The answer was an unusually simple one; all Cornelia had to do was say in her mind 'power down,' and she was back to normal. Taranee tried this as well after she went Elemental for the second time and it worked.

Hay Lin had a bit more trouble with her Elemental form. Sure she loved her family with all her heart, and she loved her friends like sisters, and she still had a strong spark of affection for Eric even though they went their separate ways. The problem was with Rock Lee.

Even though Hay Lin loved Lee very much, she had doubts about their relation. She worried that his obsession with being a taijutsu master would one day be the end of him, that he would one day push himself too far.

Still, Hay Lin fought through her doubts and achieved her Elemental form; she became one with the wind, a creature that could fly faster than ever before, could summon hurricanes and tornadoes with a thought, if she were so inclined.

Irma had no doubts in her mind, yet she had troubles focusing her thoughts on her family, friends and Martin. Random jokes, humorous memories and new ideas for her comic routine back home kept creeping into Irma's mind. Every time she tried to keep her thoughts focused, she burst into laughter.

But things worked out in the end for Irma. Apparently humor is one of the many things that she loved. Just as she was thinking of a particularly funny joke, it happened. Irma found herself transformed into a creature of living water, able to raise tidal waves thousands of feet high, a creature that could flood the world, again if she were so inclined.

That night at the palace, our heroes celebrated the success of Hay Lin, Irma and Cornelia. Tiered as they were from their efforts, the three Guardians who achieved their new forms partied the most.

Yet not everyone was having a good time. Will really wasn't enjoying herself, mostly because she believed that she didn't deserve to party that night. Her fellow Guardians had achieved their Elemental forms, but she hadn't yet. Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin managed to do it once they figured out the secret, but why not Will? Something was holding her back, she just didn't know what.

Will went out onto one of the palace balconies for some fresh air. She found Nerissa gazing at the night sky. "I don't need to see you to know that you're worried about something," said Will's predecessor, "You're concerned that you won't be able to achieve your Elemental form."

"I know I should be happy for Taranee and the others," said Will, "And I really am. It's just that, I don't know; it's like I'm being held back by something. Today I thought as hard as I could on my mom, Matt, everyone that I cared about, but nothing happened."

Nerissa was about to speak, but Will spoke first. "I know what you're about to say, 'Have patience, it'll come to you in due time.' I know it hasn't been that long since we started the new training, but I should have been able to transform like the others when they figured out to. What I'm worried about is that there might be something wrong with me."

"You should have been able to achieve your Elemental form with the others, yes," said Nerissa, "But you may have a point, something may be wrong with you, but not physically. This might just be a problem of the mind. I'm not psychologist, but I believe you have unresolved issues within your mind and heart."

"What kind of issues?" asked Will.

"That's what we're going to find out," said Nerissa, "Assuming you trust me enough."

"I trust you like a big sister," said Will. She was convinced that Nerissa had been purged of the darkness that had ruled her life for so long. "So what do you have in mind?"

"First of all," said Nerissa, "Thanks for trusting me. It really feels good to be good again. Anyway, here's my plan…"

After hearing Nerissa's idea, Will thought for a minute before responding, "Sounds like a good plan to me. I'll do it, but I'd feel more comfortable doing it with a few others. Anyway, when do we leave?"

The end of chapter 27. Next chapter Nerissa helps Will deal with her unresolved issues that's been holding her back. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	28. Chapter 28: VQ is for Vision Quest

Last time we learned how Taranee was able to achieve her Elemental form. The secret is, duh, love. Irma, Hay Lin and Cornelia used the thoughts of their loved ones to achieve their Elemental forms. Will still hadn't attained her form yet. Nerissa believed that Will has some issues to deal with before she can gain her Elemental form. Just what is Nerissa going to do with Will? just read to find out. On with the show!

Chapter 28: VQ is for Vision Quest

"Explain this me, Will," said Matt as he, Will, Irma, Martin, Cassidy Nigel and Taranee, followed Nerissa out of the city and into some nearby mountains, "Why are we going camping in the middle of the night?"

After her conversation with Nerissa, Will went and got her friends together and told them to pack for the night, that they were going on a bit of a hike. Cassidy was with them because she wanted to go. "Nerissa said that she can help me out with my Elemental form," answered Will, "And she said that we would need to get out into the open for some peace and quiet."

"Well we'll have plenty of that out here," said Taranee as she looked behind her down at the city of Meridian. Will had to take a minute to marvel at how far Elyon had helped her people. Before the tyranny of Phobos, Metamore was a world not unlike Earth was, maybe a few years behind Earth in terms of technology. When Elyon's mad brother forced his way to the throne, he took the world's magic for himself, reducing Metamore to a Dark Age society.

In the few short years since Elyon assumed her rightful place as Queen, her world had risen from the darkness imposed by Phobos in great leaps and bounds. Will saw that Meridian was lit by gaslights, almost like New York City was at the dawn of the 20th century. It wouldn't be much longer before the planet was back to it's old self, assuming nothing else comes along to destroy it.

Nerissa's voice snapped Will back to reality. "If you're done enjoying the view, we still have further to go."

"How much further?" asked Taranee as she checked her watch; locally it was nearly 9:45 p.m.

"Not much further," said Nerissa, "We're making good time."

"Do you even know where you're going?" asked Martin, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Someplace where Will can gain her Elemental form," said Nerissa, "I'll know it when I see it. And lucky me, there it is!"

They had reached a large, flat area of the mountain. The stars shone brightly to our heroes. "So," said Irma as the group laid their camping gear on the ground, "What now?"

"First we set up this special tent," said Nerissa as she unpacked said tent from her backpack, "I haven't used this since Yan Lin and the others from the old days were in our teens. This was back when we were just starting out as Guardians, almost 50 years ago. My god we were young." She paused in remembrance. "Anyway, what Will and I are going to do tonight, my friends and I used to do to try to get more in touch with our powers. Hopefully Will will be able to figure out what's holding her back."

"Sounds cool," said Matt, "What kind of stuff will you two be doing?"

"This kind of stuff," said Nerissa as she retrieved a weird looking lantern and several small sticks form her bag, "These are incense sticks that Yan Lin brought from China."

"I remember that stuff," said Cassidy, "We had some pretty wild experiences breathing that stuff."

"Hold on here," said Taranee, "Now I'm all for helping Will figure out what's holding her back, this is too much."

"I agree," said Martin, "I mean, I know you want to help Will as much as the rest of us, but doing drugs is going just a little too far."

"Who said anything about drugs?" asked Nerissa, "This is herbal incense that stimulates the mind. And for your information, poindexter, I have never done any illegal drugs, before, during or after I went evil, thank you very much. Now help me set this tent up so we can get started."

Five minutes later our heroes and Nerissa sat inside the tent while Cassidy lit the incense. "Now this stuff is non-addicting," said Cassidy as the smoke from the lit sticks began to fill the tent, "So don't worry about brain damage. Just breathe normally and let the smoke fill your minds with wild and crazy visions."

"And how is that supposed to help me?" asked Will, "I thought I needed to focus my thoughts, not let them run amok."

"That's where I come in," said Nerissa, "I'm going to talk to you throughout the experience. Hopefully what I say will help you have a vision of what's holding back your Elemental form."

"Won't the smoke get to you?" asked Will.

"We've done this more than a few times," said Cassidy, "We're used to it."

"How long will this take?" asked Irma, her eyes beginning to water, "'cause I'm starting to feel floaty."

"Good," said Nerissa, "It means the stuff is working."

Back in Meridian Hay Lin had decided it was time she and Rock Lee sat down and talked. "Lee, I need to talk to you," said Hay Lin, "I'm worried about you."

"What for?" asked Rock Lee, "Have I done anything to offend you? For if I have, then I shall make amends at once!"

"You've done nothing to me," said Hay Lin, "It's what you do in the heat of battle. I'm worried that your eagerness to be a splendid ninja will one day be the death of you. I'm frightened that you'll push yourself too far and kill yourself."

"Is that what's concerning you?" asked Rock Lee, "Well then, if it'll ease your worries, then I shall 'ease up' as they say, on my training. Tonight, instead of running ten miles before I sleep, I shall run only five. And for tomorrow morning's workout, I shall do only 1,500 pushups instead of 3,000. Does that make you feel better?"

"You know what?" said Hay Lin, "It does. But when you're done with tonight's run, make sure you have some energy left for me." She gave him a sly smile.

"Hay Lin," said Rock Lee, "Just to be with you, I would run ten marathons." He suddenly grimaced in pain, "But first I must take my medicine. Old wounds tend to act up sometimes." He unscrewed a white bottle from his belt pouch and took a long pull at the medicine, "Disgusting!" he exclaimed after swallowing, "But necessary."

A short time later Hay Lin watched from one of the palace balconies as Rock Lee began his evening run. "I wouldn't worry about him," said Tenten, who was standing behind Hay Lin, "Lee truly loves you and would never intentionally do you any harm."

"You really think he loves me?" asked Hay Lin.

"I believe so," answered Tenten, "But then again he did have a major crush on Sakura for several years. Then he meet's you and almost completely forgets about her. My advice is to let things keep going as they are. One thing though, if you two do end up married, you must never, ever allow Lee to drink anything alcoholic, ever."

"Why?" asked Hay Lin, "What'll happen if Lee drinks something intoxicating?"

"The result would be too horrible for you to bear," said Tenten, "Four years ago, just before the Chûnin examine Lee tasted Sake for the first time. Lee, Neji and myself were with our teacher, Gai-Sensei. He took us out for lunch to celebrate the success of our latest mission, and to have a little fun before the upcoming examine. Lee grabbed a cup of what be thought was water, but was really Sake. He took only a sip, but that one sip was enough to get him stone drunk."

"So Lee can't hold his liquor," said Hay Lin, "I'll be sure to keep him away from the booze."

"I'm not finished," said Tenten, "That one sip of Sake sent Lee on a rampage. He ended up destroying the restaurant with his bare hands. It took everything Neji and Gai-Sensei had to hold Lee down long enough for the Sake to wear off."

"You can't be serious," said Hay Lin, "I mean, one sip of Sake made Lee go crazy? That can't be right."

"I'm dead serious," said Tenten, "Ask Neji, he'll tell you the same thing. Apparently Lee is a natural at Suiken Taijutsu or 'Drunken Fist' style. A few mouthfuls of anything alcoholic sends Lee into a drunken state, he'll be unable to reason what's real and what's not. He'll see everyone in front of him as an enemy to fight. At the same time his speed and agility doubles, making him almost impossible to contain."

She stopped her speech when she noticed the look of shock grow on Hay Lin's face. "I'm telling you this not to scare you. Well, I am scaring you, but that's not the point. I've sensed your doubts on your relationship with Lee, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt," said Hay Lin, "I love Lee, and he loves me as much as I do. I appreciate the warning, but I can assure you that we'll be fine." Yet despite Hay Lin's words, her doubts remained. Worse yet, they were only fortified by Tenten's warning.

Meanwhile…

"Whoa!" exclaimed Taranee a she gazed at her outstretched hand, "I can see through my hand. It's like I have no hand at all!!" 

"You think that's cool?" asked Nigel, "I feel like my brain is being sucked into my spine! It's crazy!!"

"I just had the grooviest idea!" said Irma, "Taranee, you and me, when we get back home, we're going to buy some musical instruments, and we're going to learn how to play them. And when we've learned to play them, we're going to join up with Matt's band, and together, we're going to have the best Jefferson Airplane jam ever!!"

"Well you can jam on me all want," said Martin, "I won't feel it."

"I just had an even better idea," said Matt, while Irma used Martin's head as a bongo drum, "Here's my idea; let's live forever." With that he passed out. Shortly after that Taranee fell asleep, followed by Martin and Irma.

"I think they've had enough," said Cassidy to Nerissa, "You and Will keep going, I'll get them outside for some air."

"Is this normal?" asked Will in a dazed tone, while Cassidy dragged the unconscious ones out of the tent, "Should I be so aware of myself?"

"Elaborate," said Nerissa, "How are you aware of yourself?"

"I feel, I feel that, that," stammered Will, "Like I can feel every cell in my body, all of them."

"Good," said Nerissa, "You're on the right track. Now, instead of feeling your physical self, try sensing your inner spirit, see what's there inside your deepest self."

Not really sure what Nerissa meant, Will tried to feel something more than her body, something more than flesh and bone. She reached deep into her own self in search of that divine spark that makes us who we are.

Suddenly she tensed as if a powerful electrical current was running through her body. Her eyes rolled back into her head, showing only the whites.

Back outside Matt, Taranee, Nigel, Irma and Martin were recovering from their incense experience. "For a minute there I thought I was going completely sideways," said Nigel, "That was some funky stuff we inhaled in there."

"I've never done anything like that before," said Martin, "And I have no desire to do it again."

"You said it," said Taranee.

Suddenly they heard a scream from the tent, a scream that came from Will's voice. They rushed back inside the tent to see Will convulsing on the ground, like she was having a seizure.

"What's happening!?!" exclaimed both Matt and Taranee.

"I don't know," said Nerissa who, along with Cassidy, was trying to hold Will down so she wouldn't hurt herself, "This never happened before."

Will gave several more convulsive jerks before finally calming down. "Will!!" exclaimed Matt, "Will!!"

She opened her eyes and saw Matt standing over her. In a rush of emotion she flung her arms around Matt's neck and embraced him, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Matt, I was so frightened, I thought I would be stuck in the dark forever."

"What did you do to her!!" Irma demanded to Nerissa.

"Nothing!" said Nerissa, "It was her vision."

"Will," said Taranee, "What did you see?"

"Do you remember at the end of last summer," said Will as they exited the tent into the cold outside air, "When Nerissa and Jaden dueled over The Heart of Candracar? That I had to look into that weird mirror that reveals the truth?"

"Yeah," said Irma, "You told us that you saw your inner darkness, and that it kind of looked like you."

"It didn't just' kind of' look like me," said Will, "It was me, only evil. I saw her again, only this time I had to fight her."

"Goodness!!" exclaimed Taranee.

"Did you win?" asked Martin.

"Of course she won," said Matt, "If she lost she'd be all evil." He looked Will in the eye, "You are still you, are you?"

"Let me put it this way," she said before kissing him on the lips.

"Oh she's still her," said Matt, "Definitely her."

"We're all glad that you're still you," said Irma, "But did you do what we came out her for you to do? Can you reach your Elemental form?"

"Oh, that," said Will. In the aftermath of her battle with her inner darkness, Will had completely forgotten the reason for this camping trip. "There's only one way to find out if this trip was worth it." Focusing her thoughts with all her might on the ones she loved, Will felt a sudden surge of energy rush through her body.

With a blinding bluish-white flash, Will had transformed into a creature of living lightning. She shot up into the night sky, flying faster than she believed possible, even faster than Hay Lin flew in her Elemental form.

She flew several laps around the mountain. Matt and the others watching had to shield their eyes from the intense light emitting from Will's body. Finally she landed and powered down to her normal self. "That was so cool!!" exclaimed Will, "I never felt anything like it. It's like, I was everywhere, that I could feel the very life-force around me."

"Wonderful!" said Nerissa, her face glowing with pride and admiration, "Now that you have your Elemental form, I believe you and your friends are ready to face and defeat The Krawl once and for all."

"You bet," said Will, "Next time The Krawl show up, they won't know what hit them!"

The end of chapter 28. Next time the relationship between Hay Lin and Rock Lee will be put to the ultimate test. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	29. Chapter 29:Enter The Green Beast of

Last time Will and Nerissa, along with Matt, Nigel, Taranee, Irma, Martin and Cassidy, took a little camping trip into the mountains in order to help Will achieve her Elemental form. They used some incense that Nerissa and her generation of Guardians used back when they were young. After a frightful vision where she had to fight her inner darkness, Will finally gained her Elemental from. Back in the royal palace, Hay Lin's doubts about her relationship with Rock Lee worsened as she learned of his past drunken exploits. Can their love survive? Read on to find out. On with the show!

Chapter 29: Enter The Green Beast of Konohamaru

"I'm worried about Will," said Hay Lin to Cornelia the next morning, "She's been gone all night. I hope she's alright."

"I'm sure Will's fine," said Cornelia, "The others are with her. I'll bet they'll turn up any time now."

"Oh Will is more than fine," said Elyon, "I've got a feeling that she did something last night that's gonna make things a bit easier the next time we face The Krawl."

It was then that Caleb came into the room, an unpleasant look on his face. "Elyon," he said, "You're not going to believe this. Your 'brother' wishes to talk to you."

"You're right," said Elyon in a flat tone, "I don't believe it." During the first conflict with Pai-May Matoya, (see 'Of Ninjas and Pirates for more details) Elyon questioned Phobos on how to stop the demons created by the disgraced and twisted Shinobi. As a reward for his assistance in the crisis, Phobos, while still a prisoner, was placed in better living conditions and given a few creature comforts to make his punishment more humane.

After answering Elyon's questions, Phobos asked only one thing of her; that she would one day think better of him. Surprisingly enough, Elyon honestly said that she would 'consider it.'

"I hope this is a joke," said Elyon, "Because I'm in no mood to speak to him."

"It's no joke," said Caleb, "Phobos really wants to talk to you. He even put it in writing." He took from his coat pocket a small scroll and read form it:

_To Elyon, Queen of Metamore and Light of Meridian_

_From Prince Phobos_

_Dear Sister,_

It has come to my attention that The Krawl has been unsealed, and that our planet has been attacked by the revolting creatures on several occasions. It has also come to my attention that your friends, The Guardians, have fought The Krawl in many battles. While your friends have been successful in their battles so far, it is only a matter of time before The Krawl become too powerful for even The Guardians to defeat. When that happens, you and your fiends will most likely be destroyed. I can prevent that outcome.

_I have knowledge on how The Krawl were first defeated thousands of years ago, knowledge that I am willing to share. Therefore I humbly request an audience with you to discuss said information. Whether or not you wish to use such information is your choice. I will understand if you have no desire to have anything to do with me._

_However, if you wish to save yourself, your friends, your people and all of Metamore from certain destruction, then my knowledge is at your disposal. I ask for nothing in return, for my survival is at as much risk as the rest of our world._

_Again, the choice is yours. But think of the consequences if you choose not to use what I know._

_Your humble brother,_

_Phobos_

"Can you believe this sh$t!?" exclaimed Cornelia, "That bastard has the nerve and the balls to ask to talk to you, Elyon. If I had my way, I'd have his head cut off."

She expected Elyon to agree, but was surprised to see that her friend was silent. Elyon had hold of the scroll from her brother and was re-reading it.

"Don't tell me you're even considering this," said Cornelia, "I mean, this is Phobos we're talking about here."

"I don't know," said Hay Lin, "I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm taking his side, but Phobos did help us once."

"Yes, once," said Cornelia, "And how many times has he tried to kill us? Please tell me, I've lost count."

"Allow me to interject," said Rock Lee, "In my opinion, Phobos has realized that he has lost, and that maybe he's trying to change. I mean, Nerissa changed, why can't Phobos?"

"My mother was under the control of a Chaos Spore," said Caleb, "Phobos was, is and will always be pure evil. Noting he says can be trusted. Even when he does tell the truth, it's always mixed with lies. However, Elyon is the Queen, and I am her servant. I shall do whatever she wishes, for better or worse."

Nothing happened for a few seconds while Elyon pondered the matter. Finally she spoke, "Will was prepared to give Nerissa a chance to change. It is only fair that I give my brother the same change. I shall speak with Phobos, but only on matters concerning The Krawl."

"That sounds fair to me," said Hay Lin.

"I just want to say that this is a bad idea," said Cornelia, "Something's got to be up with this. I mean, Phobos not asking for anything in return for his help? He's got to have an angle or something."

"My brother knows that he has nothing to gain from this," said Elyon, "I'm not that gullible as I was a few years ago. If he thinks this will get him in my good favor again, he's wrong. But if he's planning something, I'll be ready for it. Caleb, I want you and Vathek to make arrangements to have Phobos brought to the palace. Make sure that the necessary security arrangements are ready upon his arrival."

"It shall be done, your majesty," said Caleb. He bowed and prepared to exit the room. Yet before he could reach the doors, said doors burst open and Vathek came running in.

"My Queen!!" exclaimed Vathek, "Obason has escaped!!"

"What!!!" exclaimed Elyon, "How!?! When!?"

"Apparently he made a dummy of his head to fool the guards that he was sleeping," said Vathek, "And then dug a tunnel out of his cell with a spoon."

"It's 'Escape from Alcatraz' all over again," said Hay Lin.

"Oh no," said Cornelia, her face pale with shock, "Ashley!!"

Within three minutes our Elyon had several groups of Royal guards searching the city for Obason, while also looking for Ashley. Cornelia and Caleb were near the city gates when they saw Will, Nerissa and the others who were absent last night.

"Where've you been?" asked Cornelia, "You just left without telling us."

"Sorry," said Will, who was smiling widely, "I should have told you what was going on. But I've got good news, I've got my Elemental form!!"

"Sounds great," said Caleb, "But we've got trouble. Obason has escaped."

"Son of a bitch!" exclaimed Nigel, "That creep doesn't know when to quit."

"He's trying to kill Ashley again," said Irma, "Right?"

"That's what Elyon thinks," said Cornelia, "So we need to catch Obason before he finds her, or reach Ashley first. Either way, we need to stop that lunatic."

Just then Hay Lin and Rock Lee rushed over to the others. "Will!" exclaimed Hay Lin, "Thank goodness you're back. Obason has escaped!!"

"We know," said Will.

"Well can you tell us where Miss Ashley is?" asked Rock Lee, "Because we've looked for her all over the city."

"I talked with her last night," said Taranee, "before Will talked me into going with her on our camping trip. She said that she was going to spend the night with her boyfriend, Hunter."

"Did she say where she was going with Hunter?" asked Cornelia.

"I'm not sure," said Taranee, a somewhat distant look on her face, "My memory of last night is kind of patchy."

"Me too," said Nigel, "Exactly what was that stuff we did last night?"

"You know what," said Nerissa, "I really don't know what that stuff is."

"It's incense that Yan Lin brought from China," said Cassidy, "I don't remember what it's called, something in Chinese that I could never pronounce. We just called it the stuff."

"Taranee," said Cornelia, "please try to remember where Ashley said she was going with Hunter."

"I really don't see what all the ho ha is about," said Irma, "I mean, Obason is crazy, yes. But Ashley is the High Protector of her people. I'm sure she can handle Obason. Plus, Hunter is with her."

"The Heart of Nahani VII does give Ashley incredible abilities, true," said Martin, "But she is still new to its power. As for Obason, he is no ordinary madman. From what Megumi and Hunter told me, Obason was one of the best soldiers from Nahani VII, trained to fight and kill since he could walk. He's like a Green Beret and a Navy Seal all rolled into one; a dangerous man indeed."

"Then we'd better find that creep fast," said Nigel, "Before he gets to Ashley."

"Now I remember!!" exclaimed Taranee, "Ashley said that she and Hunter were going to spend the night in the Royal Gardens, to watch the stars, and later to watch the sun come up."

"That's on the other side of the city!" said Irma.

"I can be there in no time," said Rock Lee as he removed the weights around his legs. He then ran towards the Gardens faster than the others could blink.

"Don't worry about him," said Irma, "I'm sure he can stop Obason without breaking a sweat."

"I hope you're right," said Hay Lin.

As they hurried to reach the Gardens, they met up with Neji and Tenten, who had brought bad news. "We need to find Lee fast," said Tenten, "He's in trouble."

"One of the medicine bottles he brought from The Hidden Leaf Village," said Neji, "The one he's supposed to drink today, it's not medicine, it's Sake."

"What!?!" exclaimed Hay Lin, "I thought you told me he wasn't supposed to have Sake or anything alcoholic!"

"He isn't," said Tenten, "But his medicine tastes very similar to Sake, so Lee can't tell the difference."

"This isn't the first time he accidentally confused his medicine with Sake," said Neji, "But hopefully we'll get to him before he has to take it." Unfortunately Neji was wrong.

Apparently Ashley and Hunter wanted to make their romantic date last a bit longer, staying in the Gardens long past sunrise. They were so intent on each other that they failed to notice Obason creeping up behind them. By the time Ashley sensed the twisted presence behind her, it was too late. Obason had grabbed Hunter, wrapped a nose around his neck and strung him up a tree branch. Hunter was forced to stand on his toes to avoid strangling.

Bu the time Rock Lee reached the Gardens Obason had made his ultimatum to Ashley: surrender the Heart of Nahani VII, or watch Hunter die. Lee didn't give Ashley a chance to respond. With a running start, Lee landed a flying kick at Obason's head, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!!"

While Obason struggled to recover from the attack, Lee used a kuni knife to cut the rope strangling Hunter. He collapsed to the ground gasping for air as Ashley rushed to his side.

"You little maggot!!" raged Obason, "How dare you interfere! This is between me and the pretender here!"

"The only one pretending anything here is you, Obason!" said Ashley, "The Heart of Nahani VII chose me as its keeper. Besides, a madman such as you would surely abuse its power."

"The Heart of Nahani VII would never have chosen a scrawny, little girl as its keeper!!" snapped Obason, "It's obvious you've taken it by force!! I am the worthy candidate, so hand it over, or I'll kill more than your precious boyfriend."

"If I may interject," said Rock Lee, "If you wish to harm Miss Ashley, Sir Hunter or anyone lese, you must defeat me first." He then took a fighter's stance, his hand beckoning Obason to fight.

"Gladly!!" snarled Obason. Howling like a mad animal he charged at Rock Lee. The two fighters clashed with a furry of punches, kicks and other martial arts techniques. At first glance they both seemed to be equals in terms of speed and attack power. Yet as the fight wore on it was clear that Obason had the higher defense.

"Not bad," said Obason as the two fighters backed off to take a short break, "I'd say you have much potential. It is unfortunate that you have gotten in my way, otherwise you might have lived to be a great fighter."

"You shouldn't say such things about me," said Lee, "I am the master of my own destiny, and my destiny is to be a taijutsu master. I am destined to be a splendid ninja!!" With that the fight resumed.

Suddenly Rock Lee tripped over a tree root. Seeing his opponent caught off balance, Obason landed a hard jab to Lee's stomach. He staggered back, gasping for air. Obason was about to move in for the kill, when Lee held out his hand.

"Wait!!" exclaimed Rock Lee, "Before we continue, I beg your indulgence as I take my medicine for the morning." With Obason confused at his abruptness, Lee reached into his belt pouch and pulled out a white bottle. He was so intent on the battle, his thoughts focused on how to get through Obason's defenses, that Lee failed to see that the bottle didn't have the usual label for his medicine, but instead showed the kanji symbol for Sake.

By the time Hay Lin and the others reached the Gardens he had already uncorked the bottle and raised it to his lips. "Lee!!" shouted Hay Lin, "Don't!!" Too late, Lee had already swallowed several mouthfuls.

"Disgusting!" said Lee as he corked the bottle, "I never enjoyed taking medicine." Suddenly he began to stagger back and forth, as if his sense of balance was off kilter, dropping the bottle in the process. "Besides," his eyes were half closed and his face was blushing as the alcohol began to take effect, "This stuff makes me feel reaaaaaaaaaaallllllly weird!!" He then let out a small, drunken chuckle.

"It begins," said Neji. Hay Lin meanwhile was blushing from embarrassment at the sight of her drunken boyfriend.

"What the hell are you looking at!?!" demanded Lee a she saw that Obason was staring at him in confusion, "You shouldn't stare at people, it's very rude!!!" He suddenly charged at Obason, launching punch after kick at the mad Nahanian. Obason was able to block most of Lee's attacks, yet a few managed to make contact, mostly due to Lee's increased speed and the unpredictable nature of his strategy, or lack of.

Obason jumped back several yards to gain some distance from Lee, his mad mind wondering just what was in that medicine that Lee took.

"You're not so bad yourself," said Lee as he swayed where he stood, as if he could topple over at any second, which he did. He fell on his back and started snoring.

"I don't believe it," said Martin, "How could he fall asleep at a time like this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Matt, "He's completely wasted."

Obason meanwhile was cautiously moving towards the passed out form of Rock Lee, not really sure if the young ninja was in fact asleep, his long knife out and ready for the kill.

Hay Lin could only watch in horror as Obason slowly crept closer to the man she loved. The scene was so dramatic that nobody was moving to help Lee.

Obason reached Lee's unmoving body, his knife raised to stab the heart, when Lee grabbed Obason's knife hand, "You fell for it!!" exclaimed Lee as he delivered a hard punch to Obason's face. Lee punched and kicked Obason several more times, forcing the madman back several paces, "You thought I was sleeping, but I wasn't! Isn't that what being a ninja is all about!?!" And with that he fell backwards again and was snoring within milliseconds.

"This is just plain nuts," said Nigel, "He's gonna get himself killed!"

Obason meanwhile had tried to creep up on the sleeping Rock Lee, but Lee was only playing possum, like the last time, "You fell for it again!! What an f#ck$ng idiot!! If you think I'm the type to just stretch out on the grass here, you're dead wrong!!" He then swayed around again and fell down on his rear end, not really sure what was happening to him.

Obason then saw the bottle Lee had dropped. He picked it up and smelled its contents. "Booze?" he said to himself, "I'm being beaten by a drunken kid! I'll make sure your death is as painful and humiliating as possible!"

Lee meanwhile was asleep again, or was he only feigning sleep? Obason didn't know, nor did he care. He reached Lee and stabbed at his heart, yet Lee merely rolled to one side, effectively dodging the blade. Obason kept trying to stab Lee, and Lee kept dodging in his sleep. Rock Lee then blocked the blade by grabbing it with his feet. He tried to twist the knife out of Obason's hand but the madman kept a firm grip.

Lee stood up, still swaying drunkenly. Obason kept slicing at him, yet Lee kept dodging and blocking the strikes.

"Incredible," said Will, "A few swallows of Sake, and its like Lee is made of rubber, like nothing can touch him."

"I was having such a nice nap," said Lee as he dodged a vicious swipe at his face, "When you had to wake me up, you scurvy shyster bastard!?!" He then hit Obason with two punches and a kick to the chest, sending the mad man skidding back several feet.

"Come on," said Lee, "Bring it! You dish it out, and I'll keep eating it!" Obason merely glared at Lee, not sure what to do against Lee's random movements. "Well if you're just going to stand there," said Lee, "Then I'll just go to you!!" He charged at Obason, but tripped on a wet patch of grass, landing flat on his face. "Ouch, that hurt! It's all your fault!!"

He then unleashed a furious barrage on Obason, who was having a much harder time blocking Lee's attacks. "I'm…I'm… in the springtime of youth!! I'm at the height of my youthful energy!!" He then delivered a seriously powerful kick to Obason's stomach, causing the madman to cough up some blood. Still the madman had plenty of fight left in him.

Obason then tried slicing at Rock Lee as fast as he could; yet Lee dodged and/or blocked every slash of the blade. Lee countered with a powerful jab to Obason's chest, sending the madman skidding back again. "This can't be happening!!" raged Obason, "I cannot be defeated by some drunken, wet behind the ears punk!!"

"I'm not drunk!" snapped Lee as he delivered a kick to Obason's knife arm, nearly knocking the blade out of his hand, "I'm still underage! Kid's aren't allowed to drink alcohol!" It was then that Lee's drunken luck ran out, for Obason cut Lee across his leg very deeply, causing Lee to trip and fall.

His sudden injury seemed to sober up Lee rather quickly, for his eyes were now wide open and his face was no longer blushing red. "Oh man," said Lee as he tried to stop the blood seeping from his leg, "that was close. A little lower and you would have hit a major artery, and then I'd really be in trouble."

"So it seems that you're back to normal," said Obason, his face grinning like the madman he was, "Good, now die!!"

"NO!!!" shouted Hay Lin, she and the others rushing forward to stop Obason from cutting Lee's throat. Yet their assistance wasn't necessary, for Obason found himself unable to move.

Several feet behind Obason stood Ashley, her face firm with grim determination, The Heart of Nahani VII glowing on her hand, "I've had just about enough of you, Obason," said Ashley in a cold tone. She swiftly raised her gloved hand up, then brought it down. Everyone watched in shock and amazement as Obason suddenly shot into the air, and was slammed onto the ground.

Ashley raised her gloved hand again and waived it to the side. Obason was up in the air again and was slammed into a nearby tree, the same tree he threatened to hang Hunter. Ashley kept waving her hand back and forth, while Obason slammed into trees like a pinball.

"Telekinesis," said Hunter to Cornelia, "One of the many powers granted to the High Protector."

Ashley meanwhile had finished smashing Obason into trees, and had slammed the madman into the ground where she stood. "It's bad enough that you tried to kill me for what my father did," said Ashley, "Even worse that you threatened my friends in the process. Ever since we arrived on Metamore you've been one big pain in the ass, and not just to me. This world and its people has selflessly offered us a chance to start over and make a new life. But you, Obason, have wasted that chance on pointless revenge.

"Not only did you tried to kill me, but you also tried to take The Heart of Nahani VII by force, a crime unthinkable back home, a crime that would merit the death penalty. But you had to make this personal by threatening the life of the man I love. For that you must suffer a fate worse than death."

She then looked at Elyon, "Queen Elyon, I know this is your world, but Obason is from mine, therefore under the jurisdiction of the High Protector. I hope you'll understand if I wish to punish this lunatic under the laws of my people."

"By all means," said Elyon, "Gladly do your worse."

"My worse," said Ashley, "My worse. There is only one thing that I can think of that fits that description, something so horrible that my people stopped doing it several hundred years ago, but under the circumstances I think I can get away with breaking tradition. Obason, for your crimes, I sentence you to spend the rest of your natural life in The Dead Zone!"

"You don't have the guts to do that!!" snapped Obason, "You don't have it in you to send me there!!"

"Normally I wouldn't," said Ashley, "But you deserve it. Not only are you guilty as sin, you also show no sign of remorse for what you've done. For that I can think of no greater punishment."

"Go ahead and do it!!" snapped Obason, "I dare you!!"

"So be it," said Ashley. With a flick of her wrist the glove glowed brightly. The ground around Obason also started glowing. A ring of blackness with an orange outline began to form beneath Obason. As the hole grew larger, Will and the others could have sworn that they heard what sounded like wind chimes coming form the blackness.

The hole grew wide enough to swallow Obason, then fell through the emptiness, yet still had the strength to hold onto the edge of the hole. He tried to pull himself out, but something grabbed him, a bright blue tentacle of some sort that dragged him into the darkness, screaming his rage. Ashley then flicked her wrist again and the hole disappeared, as if it was never there.

"It's over," said Ashley, "We won't be seeing him ever again."

"I know he deserved it," said Cornelia, "But was what you did really necessary?"

"Yes," said Hunter, "Obason deserved everything he's gonna get in that accursed world between worlds. We tried to help him move forward after the destruction of our world, to make a new future. But he chose to wallow in the past, driving himself mad with grief and rage, and that's the truth."

Meanwhile Hay Lin was tending to Rock Lee's wounded leg. "Miss Hay Lin," said Rock Lee, "Forgive me for my inappropriate behavior just now. I did not know that that bottle contained Sake."

"I forgive you," said Hay Lin as she finished tying a bandage to Lee's leg, "But we need to have a serious discussion, about us."

"Isn't there someone you need to talk to?" Cornelia asked Elyon, "Someone who has information on The Krawl?"

"You're right," said Elyon, I nearly forgot in all this craziness. Caleb, Vathek, please fetch my brother and bring him to the palace. Phobos and I have some catching up to do."

The end of chapter 29. Long one, but worth it. Next chapter we learn what Phobos knows about The Krawl that could stop them. Also, we finally find exactly out what caused Phobos to turn evil in the first place, or at least what this writer theorizes what happened. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	30. Chapter 30: Pathos for Phobos

Last time Elyon received word that Phobos wanted to talk to her on matters concerning The Krawl. Meanwhile Obason escaped from the dungeons and sough to kill Ashley. Rock Lee intercepted the madman. They fought, with Obason having the upper hand. Lee then took his medicine, which turned out to be Sake. Hay Lin and the others watched in shock as Lee drunkenly fought Obason. Ashley had the final word as she used The Heart of Nahani VII to send Obason to The Dead Zone. On with the show!

Chapter 30: Pathos for Phobos

"I still think this is a bad idea," said Cornelia, "What if Phobos tries to kill you?"

"He won't," said Elyon, "I've got a feeling that he's not here to do anything stupid. Rather, I believe he really wants to tell me something important. Besides, if he does try something, you and the others will be right here with me." True, the others were with Elyon as they waited for Phobos in the main courtyard. At least fifty guards were stationed around the courtyard, with another 70 within running distance.

A few minutes later and Phobos was brought into the courtyard, escorted by Caleb, Vathek and another 20 guards. Elyon was a little shocked at the state her brother was in. Even though it has been less than a year since she saw Phobos, he seemed to have aged at least twenty years. His hair was falling out in places, his eyes sunken and his skin was paler than normal.

"I'm glad you decided to speak with me, Elyon," said Phobos, "What I have to say is of the utmost importance. But it is for your ears alone."

"Very well," said Elyon, "Clear the courtyard!!" she ordered.

"My Queen," said Vathek, "I must protest!"

"It's alright, Vathek," said Elyon, "My brother is in no position to hurt me. You and the others may go."

"I'm staying," said Cornelia as the others left.

"Same here," said Caleb. Cornelia nodded in agreement.

"No," said Elyon, "It'll be alright, I promise."

"Okay," said Cornelia, "But if anything happens to you, it'll be your own fault."

"Fair enough," said Elyon. With that Cornelia and Caleb left Elyon and Phobos alone, but once inside they huddled against the inside wall, where the others were waiting for Hay Lin and Yan Lin to tell what's going on outside. Both being Air Guardians, they had rather good hearing.

"I admit," said Phobos, "I've looked better."

"I'll say," said Elyon, "You look terrible. I gave orders that you were to be treated fair."

"My punishment has nothing to do with my appearance," said Phobos, "But that can wait. I must tell you what I know."

"And what do you know?" asked Elyon.

"Why, how The Krawl were original sealed up of course."

"Okay," said a surprised Elyon, "You know have my full attention." Phobos explained that he used his access to his library to find out everything he could about The Krawl; books that Elyon didn't even know were there. He then explained a complex ritual that was used to seal up The Krawl. Elyon had to conjure up a pen and pad of paper to write down what Phobos said.

"This could work," said Elyon, This might just work. But if it doesn't…"

"If it doesn't," said Phobos, "Then all of existence is doomed."

"That does it," said Elyon, her anxiety over her bother's real intentions boiling over, "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"It's simple, sister," said Phobos, "I'm dieing."

It took a few seconds for Elyon to realize what Phobos had said. "Dieing? How? Why? When?"

"I don't know exactly when my life will end," said Phobos, "A year at the most, maybe a little longer. But it is certain that my time is running out. As to how, it is more complicated. It all started a few years before you were born. I wasn't much older than you are now, when I became infected with a rare and incurable disease that would cause me to age at an accelerated rate. At the rate I was aging, by the time I was 20 years of age I would have looked 80.

"While there was no cure, there was a way to slow down the symptoms, preventing me from aging. I was given large amounts of magical energy drawn from the life force of our world. The magic of Metamore did slow down the disease, almost to the point where I would live out my life young and strong.

"Yet the treatment soon became worse than the disease. At first I looked forward to receiving my doses of magic energy. It wasn't long before I began to crave it like a drug. Soon I needed more and more to satisfy my desire. I was falling into a trap that I didn't want to get out of.

"Then, about a year before you were born, a breakthrough occurred. The doctors gave me an experimental serum that, they said, would cure me permanently. I eagerly took the serum, with hopes that not only would it cure me of the disease, but that I'd also be free of my addiction to magic. I was rid of the disease, but the addiction was as strong as ever.

"I could have sought help, but it wouldn't have looked good for my reputation. So I hid my addiction, confident that my place as heir to the throne would allow me access to greater and greater amounts of magic.

"As you know, Elyon, Metamore has always been ruled by Queens. Yet our parents had only one child and showed no signs of having a second. So I became overconfident in my position.

"Then you came along. Realizing that I would soon be swept aside by the rightful heir, I took over, enslaving Metamore and all it's magic."

"And when Metamore's magic began to run dry," said Elyon, "You sought me out on Earth and turned me against my friends, so that you could use my powers to feed your addiction."

"True," said Phobos, "Every word true."

"So what's causing you to age again" asked Elyon, "Is it the withdrawal from lack of magic?"

"Yes," said Phobos, "And the reemergence of the disease. The serum worked, only because I was boosting it with all the energy I was consuming. Now that I've been cut off from the magic, the disease is running its course. Soon my body will age to the point when it can no longer stay alive."

"There must be something that can be done," said Elyon.

"No," said Phobos, "There isn't. No amount of magic can stop the disease now. Even if there were, I wouldn't risk becoming addicted again. No, sister, I will soon die, and considering all that I've done, I deserve it."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" asked Elyon, "How do I know what you told me about stopping The Krawl isn't a crock of sh$t?"

"If I have lied to you," said Phobos, "Then you'd be no better off than doing nothing. The choice is yours."

"I need to think about this," said Elyon.

A few minutes later Elyon sat in her private study with Cornelia and the other Guardians. "I know you and the others were eavesdropping," said Elyon to Cornelia.

"That's crazy," said Cornelia, "I would never drop any eaves around you."

"Be as that may," said Elyon, "I know you were listening on my conversation with Phobos. I'm not mad, I just want your opinion before I decide what to do."

"Personally I think Phobos is a lying bastard," said Irma, "And that you shouldn't trust anything he said."

"You saw how bad he looked," said Taranee, "I believe he's really dieing, and he's using what time he has left to make amends for past wrongs, like Nerissa."

"Nerissa wasn't dieing," said Will, "She was under the control of a Chaos Spore, she was forced to do what she did. On the other hand Phobos allowed his addiction to magic to corrupt his mind and soul. I doubt a few years withdrawal can make someone change so drastically."

"But what about the disease?" asked Hay Lin, "The one that caused him to become addicted to magic in the first place? If Phobos really has relapsed, then this may be his last and only chance to atone for his sins."

_Two Guardians say trust him,_ thought Elyon, _and two say don't._ "What do you think, Cornelia? Is my brother lying? Or is he really trying to make up for his crimes?"

"I don't know what to think," said Cornelia, "But one thing is for certain; if we do nothing, then we're no better off than we would be if Phobos was lying. But like he said, the choice is yours."

Elyon thought for several minutes before speaking to Will, "You gave Nerissa a chance to change, even after all she did to destroy you and the others. It is only fair that I give my brother the same change. So be it, we shall attempt the ritual that my brother told me about."

The end of chapter 30. Next chapter it all comes to a head as our heroes face The Krawl for, hopefully, the last time. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	31. Chapter 31: Ritual Sealing part1

Last time around we learned the real reason why Phobos did what he did. Apparently he contracted a deadly disease back when he was young, and as a result, became addicted to magic. It was his addiction that made him turn evil. Now the disease is on the verge of killing him, so Phobos has offered his services to stop The Krawl. He told Elyon of a ritual that would end the threat of The Krawl. On with the show!

Chapter 31: Ritual Sealing part1

"Just what kind of ritual are we talking about?" asked Irma.

"It's a summoning ritual," said Elyon, "We already know that The Krawl exist with a hive mentality; one race, one mind. But all we've seen so far are drones. Something must be controlling those drones. What the ritual will do is force the controller Krawl to come to us, where we will seal it up in a magically reinforced container. If all goes well, every single drone in the galaxy will have no choice but to follow the controller into the container, where they'll all be compressed. When all of The Krawl are in the container, we'll seal it up and burry the container, just like before."

"Just one question," said Irma as Elyon prepared for the ritual, "What are we going to put The Krawl into? What can hold all those drones?"

"An urn, like before," said Elyon, "I've ordered one specially made. When it gets here I'll put a spell on it that'll make it able to hold all of The Krawl."

Elsewhere in the palace, Hay Lin and Rock Lee were having that talk that she wanted. "I know what just happened with the medicine mix up was an accident," said Hay Lin, "But still, you hut me, Lee."

"I would die a thousand deaths before I would ever do anything to hurt you, Hay Lin," said Rock Lee, "I love you."

"I love you too, Lee," said Hay Lin, "But the hurt isn't visible. You hurt me here," she placed her hand over her heart, "Your reckless behavior nearly broke my heart."

"I did not know this," said Rock Lee, "I honestly did not know that I had taken a Sake bottle by accident. I am truly sorry for my behavior."

"I know you are," said Hay Lin, "But that's only the tip of the iceberg. I fear your obsession with martial arts and with becoming a splendid ninja is destroying our relationship. It's as if you value your taijutsu training more than our love."

"Never!" exclaimed Rock Lee, "My love for you is what drives me. I train not just to become a taijutsu master, but also to be strong enough to protect you from harm, to fight with you against the forces of darkness."

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Hay Lin, "Remember what I said about you pushing yourself too far? I'm still afraid that will still happen." Tears began to fall form her eyes.

"Please don't cry," said Rock Lee, "Now I'm the one who's hurting; it pains me to see you unhappy. What must I do to make you smile again? If you wish me to abandon my dream of being a splendid ninja, then so be it."

"No," said Hay Lin, "I can't make you give up your dreams, any more than I can stop myself from loving you."

"Can I say something?" asked Zoza as he hovered between them, "It's obvious that the two of you like each other very, very, very much. Now I don't know a lot about human relationships, but one thing I do know is that sometimes in a relationship, you need to compromise. If your relationship is to survive, then you need to work out some compromises."

"You know what," said Hay Lin as she stroke Zoza between his long ears, "You're right. Lee, we're gonna make this work out, somehow."

"True," said Rock Lee, "The first thing I shall do to improve our relationship is change the medicine I take. When I return to The Hidden Leaf Village, I shall have my medicine changed to that which doesn't taste like Sake, so that there shall never be a mix up such as what happened yesterday again."

Just then Taranee came in, "Elyon is ready to begin the ritual."

The urn that would be used to seal up The Krawl was, to say the least, big. Made of a metal native to Metamore, the urn was over 22 feet high and 11 feet in diameter and colored dark brown. The lid was made of a different metal and was colored dark gray. Elyon had the urn brought outside the city to a large, open field where she, the other Guardians and company, along with Phobos and nearly the entire army of Metamore were waiting.

By the time Hay Lin, Rock Lee and Taranee reached the field where the urn was situated, Elyon had finished the first spell that would doom The Krawl. "There," said Elyon as she stood back from the urn, "I've just finished enchanting the urn, per your instructions, Phobos. Now it will hold all of The Krawl."

"Cool," said Will, "What now?"

"Now," said Phobos, "Now we lure the Queen Krawl to this spot, where it can be trapped in the urn. Yet there is a catch; in order to trap the Queen, a sacrifice must be made in order for the spell to work."

"'Sacrifice'?" asked Irma. At that time most of our heroes believed that Phobos would have one of them sacrificed. Only Elyon knew the truth, or at least part of the truth.

"Of course," said Elyon in a cold tone, "You planned this all along. You want me to sacrifice you; you want me to put you out of your misery. Well forget it! I'm not like you, Phobos!! I'm not a cold-blooded killer!!"

"No, sister," said Phobos, "You're not like me, you're compassionate and just; qualities that I could never have hoped to have. But you're wrong on one thing; you won't sacrifice me, I shall sacrifice myself."

"I don't believe it," said Caleb, "This can't be Phobos. Somebody must have made a mistake and brought the wrong prisoner."

"This is my brother, Caleb," said Elyon, "And yes, he is offering his life to stop The Krawl."

"But why?" asked Cornelia, "Why is he willing to help us? After all that Phobos did to us, why is he willing to die for a cause he wouldn't give a rat's ass for?"

"Because I'm already dead," said Phobos, "Or at least as good as dead. The spell that would lure the Queen Krawl here requires a sacrifice, and here I am, ready to be sacrificed."

"You still haven't answered Cornelia's question," said Will, "Why?"

"I'm sure everyone here knows about my condition," said Phobos, "The disease that will cause me to age rapidly until I die. You also know about my addiction to magic that led me down the path to darkness. Well I've done some thinking since Elyon deposed me, especially since this travesty with The Krawl. Will, you gave Nerissa a chance to make amends, even after all that she did. My sister has given me the same chance, and I aim to use that chance as best as I can. Since my powers have atrophied during my incarceration, the best way to help against The Krawl is to offer my life, such as it is."

"So you really want to do this?" asked Hay Lin, "You really want to die?"

"It's either sacrifice myself, here and now," said Phobos, "Or spend the next several months in agony as my body ages faster and faster until I'm just a dried up husk of a man. So yes, I really want to do this."

"Well then," said Caleb awkwardly, "How do you want to die?"

"I've given the matter some thought," said Phobos, "Are you familiar with the ritual known as Seppuku?"

"I've heard of it," said Caleb, "But I've never had the chance to see it. Is that how you wish to die?"

"If I am to die," said Phobos, "I would rather die clean in body and spirit."

"What's Seppuku?" asked Irma as Caleb and several guards escorted Phobos back to the city.

"It's ritual suicide," said Hay Lin, "Also known as hara-kiri. In ancient Japan, when a Samurai was disgraced, captured or mortally wounded, he would take his own life in order to preserve his honor. The actual act would have the Samurai stab himself in the belly multiple times, a slow and painful way to die. Most times another warrior would be there to cut the head off, ending the pain."

"Afterwards the deceased Samurai would be remembered for his courage and honor," said Martin, "Not for his disgraced deeds. It takes a lot of guts to stab oneself in the guts, no pun intended. I think I know what Phobos is trying to do. He wants to be remembered not just for his evil deeds, but for his final act of atonement."

Shortly after Phobos and his armed escort returned, he now dressed in a white robe, his hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Are you ready," said Elyon as she held out a dagger to her brother, "It's still not too late for you to change your mind."

"My mind was made up long ago," said Phobos as he took the dagger, "Remember, once I am dead, you must complete the spell that will lure the Queen Krawl here."

"I'll remember," said Elyon, "Before you do this, remember when you asked me that I would one day think better of you? Well, I do think better of you now."

"Then there is nothing more to say," said Phobos. He then sat on his knees, the dagger ready in his hands. Caleb stood to his left, his sword raised.

"I offer myself!" shouted Phobos, "Not only to save my world, but all of the universe!" He then stabbed himself in the belly. Caleb then swung his sword, cutting off Phobos' head.

Everyone present was stunned at the sight of Phobos' lifeless, headless body. Elyon was especially shocked. Even after all that Phobos did to her and her friends, she still shed tears for her dead brother. She then shook her head as if to clear it, then completed the spell that would lure the Queen Krawl to Metamore.

"It's done," said Elyon, "Within the hour the Queen Krawl will be here. We should be ready for it."

"It doesn't seem real," said Will as several guards carried Phobos' body back to the city, Vathek had wrapped Phobos' head in a cloth.

"I know," said Taranee, "It seems like yesterday that Phobos was plotting to kill us."

For the next few minutes Will and the other Guardians mused over the death of their first villain. It was then that Martin's laptop began to beep.

"Here it comes!" said Martin, "I'm picking up a huge Krawl energy signature approaching the planet. It's either a very large swarm of drones, or one really, really big drone. It'll be here in less than five minutes."

"It's the Queen Krawl," said Cornelia, "Okay Elyon, you ready to seal it up in that urn?"

"No I'm not," said Elyon, "The spell must be done when it is right in front of me. To make matters worse, it needs to hold still for five minutes."

"Well it'll be here soon enough," said Martin as the beeping got faster, "I think when you summoned it, you made it mad."

In less than three minutes the Queen Krawl arrived at the field. Its appearance wasn't what Will or the others expected it to be. They thought it would look like a queen insect, like an ant or a bee. Rather, the Queen Krawl turned out to be a 40-foot tall blob of multi-colored goop. It was covered in long tentacles that thrashed about, searching for something to grab hold of and crush. The whole mass pulsed and throbbed with dark energy and malice.

"We got to keep that still for five minutes?" asked Irma, "They don't pay us enough for this kind of work."

Just then the unthinkable happened. Komanoto and his fellow Spectrobes suddenly tensed then reverted back to their smaller forms.

"What happened!?!" exclaimed Will.

"The minergy crystals," said Komainu, "we used the last of them this morning, and that Blunk, he hasn't found any more. I'm sorry, Will, but I'm afraid you and the others are on your own for this."

"Is that so," said Neji as he, Tenten and Rock Lee took up their fighting stances, "Well them, who wants to live forever?"

"Personally I never understood what that creep Orochimaru saw in immortality," said Tenten, "I'd be bored after a hundred years or so."

"Then it's a good thing that we had a filling breakfast this morning," said Rock Lee, "For tonight, we dine in Hell!!"

"Nobody is going to Hell any time soon," said Hay Lin, "It's just standing there." True enough, the Queen Krawl hadn't moved since it's initial arrival.

"Okay then," said Elyon, "I'm gonna start the final spell."

"Do it quickly," said Cornelia, a shocked look on her face, "That thing is sucking the planet dry!!" True enough, the Queen Krawl had sunk several tentacles into the ground and was draining the surrounding area of life.

"Then what are we standing around here for!?" said Will, "Let's get it!!"

"Wait!!" shouted Ashley, "Don't attack!! That thing has my father!!!"

Everyone was both shocked and confused at this outburst. Then Will took a closer look at the throbbing blob that was draining the energy from the ground. Right in the pulsating, multi-colored mass was a humanoid figure, a man to be exact.

"Are you sure, Ashley?" asked Hunter, "Is, whatever that is, inside the Queen Krawl, are you sure that's your father?"

"I'm positive," said Ashley, The Heart of Nahani VII glowing on her hand, "I told you my father was still alive. And he's trapped in that thing."

"Well," said Irma, "That's just great."

To be concluded. Next chapter it all comes together. Can our heroes stop the Queen Krawl from devouring the planet? And what about Ashley's father? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!HH


	32. Chapter 32: Ritual Sealing part2

Last time Elyon performed the ritual that would force the Queen Krawl to come to Metamore. Phobos, in an act of atonement, sacrificed his life to complete the ritual. The Queen Krawl arrived, just when the Spectrobes ran out of minergy, leaving Will and the other humans to fight the lead Krawl, while Elyon finished the ritual. To make matters worse, the Queen Krawl had started devouring the planet. Even more badly is that the Queen Krawl has Ashley's father held prisoner within its repulsive body, sad but true. On with the show!

Chapter 32: Ritual Sealing part2

"How can you be sure that's your father in there?" asked Will.

"I know," said Ashley, "The Heart of Nahani VII and my own heart agree. That thing has my father captive, and I'm going to save him."

"How?" asked Caleb.

"Like this," said Ashley. She raised her gloved hand; the Heart of Nahani VII glowed brightly, covering her body in a blue energy field, "Elyon, as soon as I've saved my father, seal that ugly bastard."

"Wait a minute," said Hunter, "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?"

"It's the only way," said Ashley. Without any further hesitation, nor waiting for any more interruptions, Ashley ran towards the pulsating mass of the Queen Krawl and dove in. The energy of the Heart of Nahani VII protected her body as she broke through the membrane of the uber-drone.

"Holly sh$t!!" shouted Nigel, "She just jumped into that thing!!"

The Queen Krawl, meanwhile, did not like the fact that something just broke into it inner self. It thrashed about, howls of rage and pain emitting from an unseen mouth. The Queen Krawl was so enraged by the intrusion that it stopped draining the energy from the surrounding ground.

Cornelia used her Earth powers to recharge the life force that was taken. Then she had an idea. She used more of her powers to summon several large, thorny vines to ensnare the uber-drone. "That should hold it for a while," she said.

Taranee was about to ask 'for how long?', when a large ray of blue light shot from the body of the restrained Queen Krawl. It roared in pain as Ashley emerged form it's repulsive body, carrying a man with her. Both were dripping with multi-colored proto-plasma.

Irma used her Waterpowers to wash the fetid goop from Ashley and her father. Will saw that the man had the same orange colored eyes as Ashley, while the whites of his eyes were tinted red, yet the redness was swiftly fading.

Conner Cager blinked several times, looking around at his new surroundings. He then saw his daughter next to him, "Ashley? Is it really you?"

"Father!!" exclaimed Ashley as she embraced Conner, "I knew I could save you."

"Save me?" said a confused Conner, "That's right. That thing had me under its control. Oh gods! I unleashed The Krawl unto the universe. I destroyed our home!!"

"No, Father," said Ashley, "It was that thing in your head, it was controlling you."

"A Chaos Spore," said Martin, "That explains the headaches you told us about."

"I get it," said Hay Lin, "Ashley used the Heart of Nahani VII to remove the Chaos Spore from her father."

"If there was a Chaos Spore in his head," said Irma, "Then where is it now?"

As if to answer Irma's question, the Queen Krawl began a drastic and terrifying mutation. The Chaos Spore, no longer imprisoned and filtered by the mind of a mere human, was free to merge with the body of the uber-drone.

Already a great evil, the Queen Krawl was turning into a creature of pure darkness. It's body was pitch black; the tentacles had doubled in number and length, razor sharp spikes adorned them. Several of the tentacles had reached into the ground again and resumed draining the life force of the surrounding area.

"Now what do we do?" asked Irma.

"Well," said Cornelia, "We could run, but that won't solve anything."

"We attack with everything we got," said Hay Lin, "And when we run out of everything, we attack with more."

"I've got a better idea," said Will, "We go Elemental."

"We're not ready!" said Hay Lin, "We can only hold our Elemental forms for a few minutes before running out of energy."

"We only need to keep that thing contained for five minutes," said Taranee, "While Elyon seals it up. It could work."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Will, "Let's do it!!" With that, The Guardians powered up to their Elemental forms.

Cornelia sank into the ground to counter the Queen Krawl's drain on the area. She then summoned more vines to restrain it. Yet the uber-drone had more tentacles than the number of vines Cornelia had summoned. It ripped the vines away and continued sucking the life force from the planet.

Irma attacked by using her heightened Water powers to condense the water molecules in the air around the uber-drone until it was completely drenched. She then lowered water temperature until the Queen Krawl was covered in ice. Yet the creature was too strong to be contained by a few inches of ice. It easily broke through the frozen barrier.

Taranee then created a ring of fire around the Queen Krawl. This time had a stronger effect on the uber-drone, burning several tentacles.

Hay Lin joined in by summoning an tornado around the Queen Krawl. The added air fueled the ring of fire, turning the tornado into a whirlwind of flame. Will charged the flaming tornado with intense lightning, making it a real firestorm, a raging holocaust of heat and lightning. Irma and Cornelia added to the attack by summoning vines that were covered in ice, so that they wouldn't melt and burn.

The combined attacks of all five Guardians had overwhelmed the Queen Krawl, forcing it to stay still. All this time Elyon had begun the spell that would seal the creature into the urn. Yet the clock was running, and Elyon was nowhere near finished with the spell.

"It's been five minutes," said Caleb, "What's taking so long?"

"It's that Chaos Spore," said Martin, "It's made the Queen Krawl much stronger than what Elyon thought she'd be dealing with."

"Well Elyon had better hurry up," said Matt, "Because Will and the others can't keep this up for much longer."

It was then that Nerissa had the idea that would save the day. She had Christopher and Lillian stand beside Elyon, the two young mages channeling their energies to Elyon via Nerissa. The sudden influx of magical energy nearly doubled Elyon's spell casting abilities.

With her powers increased, Elyon finished the spell, and not a minute too soon, for Will and her fellow Guardians had just run out of energy. They fell to the ground in their normal forms, their Guardian powers exhausted.

As Matt and the boys ran to them, Will and her friends saw the Queen Krawl being sucked into the air. The uber-drone was being pulled by a green vortex that was coming from the urn. The Queen Krawl spun around and around as it got caught in the green maelstrom, spinning faster and faster, until it was completely sucked into the urn.

The green vortex didn't stop there. Raining down from the sky were thousands upon thousands of Krawl drones of every type encountered before, and some that were completely new to our heroes. Yet none of the newly arrived drones touched the soil of Metamore, for they were all pulled into the maelstrom, until none were left.

"Close it!!" shouted Elyon as the last drone entered the urn. Vathek, who was standing by with the lid, slammed the metal covering onto the urn, causing the green vortex to dissipate. Elyon used her remaining energy to place an enchantment onto the closed urn, one that would keep the urn sealed.

"It is done," said an exhausted Elyon, "The Krawl have been sealed again." She then ordered that the urn be placed in the deepest dungeon in the palace. Said dungeon was to be completely filled in by concrete, imported from Earth. The dungeon would then be placed under 24-hour guard, so that one would ever seek out The Krawl again.

After everyone had rested and recovered their strength, Ashley surprised everyone by saying that she and the survivors of Nahani VII were leaving Metamore.

"Why?" asked Cornelia, "Elyon said that you and your people could stay."

"She did," said Ashley, "But my people need a world of our own. We just don't feel comfortable staying in someone else's home for too long."

"We've charted several ships from Ix," said Hunter, "They'll take us wherever we want to go. We'll call you when we've found our new home."

"But what if you never find a place to live on?" asked Hay Lin, "What if you're stuck wandering the universe forever?"

"If it is our destiny to be nomads," said Ashley, "Then so be it. But we'll always be grateful for your help. I personally will never forget you people."

"You won't?" asked Irma.

"How can I?" asked Ashley, "You're too weird, especially you, Irma."

The next day the ships from Ix arrived. Shortly after, Ashley, her father and the other survivors of Nahani VII left for parts unknown. "I'm gonna miss them," said Hay Lin.

"Well that's that," said Cornelia, "So let's go home."

"It's not over just yet," said Will, "There's still one more lose end to tie up."

"Our Spectrobes," said Taranee, "There's no more minergy crystals on Metamore."

"So where are we going to find more?" asked Hay Lin, "Our Spectrobes can't transform without them."

"We'll ask The Oracle," said Will as she pulled out The Heart of Candracar.

A short time later Will and the others were in the main hall of The Temple, where The Oracle, Tibor and Luba were waiting for them. "Guardians," said The Oracle, "Once again you've saved your universe from a fate worse than death. Mere words cannot begin to express the gratitude of the Counsel."

"I know how you can thank us," said Irma, "Just tell us where we can find more minergy crystals for our Spectrobes."

"That might be a problem," said Tibor, "It seems that Metamore held the lest of the minergy crystals in your universe. In fact, there's hardly any more left in the rest of reality, not in the desired quantities anyway."

"But there is an alternative," said Luba, "If you Guardians and the others truly wish it, you can be bonded with your Spectrobes, so that they no longer need minergy crystals."

"How so?" asked Matt.

"If you were to leave your Spectrobes here, in Candracar," said Tibor, "For a few months at the most, an enchantment can be placed on them, further deepening the relationship you share with them. They'll be able to draw their energy from you."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Taranee. The others nodded in agreement.

After explaining the situation to their Spectrobes, Will and the others bade their new friends farewell, with the promise that they'll all be together soon.

The e…

Oh wait, there's just one more thing left to tell…

Back on Metamore our heroes were getting ready to head back to Heatherfield. Cornelia and Elyon were saying goodbye for now, with the promise that Elyon would visit (with good news the next time).

Meanwhile Hay Lin and Rock Lee were having the usual tender last kiss. "We almost lost each other this time," said Hay Lin, "And not to some horrible monster or demon."

"I know," said Rock Lee, "And I promise you, Hay Lin, I shall change my ways. Our love is stronger than my desire to be a splendid Shinobi."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" asked Hay Lin, "You're already a splendid Shinobi to me." With that she kissed him, and he kissed back.

"I hate to interrupt the moment, Lee," said Tenten, "But we're ready to go home."

"You have a nasty way of telling the truth, Tenten," said Rock Lee. He and Hay Lin kissed again, this one lasting a full three minutes. They broke apart only for air. With that, Rock Lee, Neji and Tenten went back to their world.

The e…

Sh$t, I'm still not done. Hold on, this is the last bit, I promise.

Once back in Heatherfield our heroes began to drift back to their everyday normal lives, assuming you can call anything normal. Everyone was about to go to his or her respected homes, when Cornelia spoke, "Hey Martin? Do you still have all those Duel Monster cards in your room?"

"Yeah," said Martin, "Though my collection has reached over 4,600 cards. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know why," said Cornelia, "But for some reason, I want to build my own Duel Monster deck. And my collection is almost 5,200 cards."

"Damn!" exclaimed Martin, "I'm still behind!"

"Why do you want to start playing Duel Monsters?" asked Will. She remembered her cousin Jaden, and how he dueled Nerissa for the Heart of Candracar the previous year.

"I don't know," said Cornelia, "I just want to play the game."

"This is going to sound stupid," said Irma, "But I also want to have my own deck.

"Me to," said Hay Lin, "I feel like learning the game."

"So do I," said Taranee.

"Same here," said Will, "I want to be a duelist."

"Okay," said Matt, "This is weird; All five of you wanting to learn how to play Duel Monsters, all at the same time? That's just strange."

"Stranger than the other stuff we've done?" asked Nigel.

"Point taken," responded Matt.

"You want to learn how to play a card game!?!" exclaimed Lillian, "No offence, Cornelia, but aren't you a little old to be trading cards?"

"Aren't you a little young to be fooling around with deadly magic?" asked Cornelia, "Well?"

"Well, whatever!" said Lillian, "Come on, Christopher, let's go to my place and learn some new spells."

"Okay," said Christopher, "I just read about a spell that can turn small animals into Ming Vases. Let's try it out on your cat."

"Touch Napoleon and I'll turn you into mouse!!" exclaimed Lillian.

"Kids," sighed Irma, "What are you going to do?"

Now it's over,

The end.

I hoped you enjoyed reading this story as much as I liked writing it. But don't worry, there's more crazy W.I.T.C.H. action coming soon. Keep your eyes out for 'Heart of the Cards 2: Tournament of Souls,' my second W.I.T.C.H./YuGiOh GX crossover. Until then…


End file.
